JOURNEYS
by Kudra23
Summary: Events following 'Chosen' result in Buffy and Willow going to Middle Earth. They arrive 50 years before the events of FOTR. Focuses on the BW relationship. BTVSLOTR
1. Closure

JOURNEYS

I own nothing in the universes created by Joss Whedon and JRR Tolkien.

Thought: ''

Speech: ""

Telepathy: _italics_

Chapter One: Closure

It had been a month since the last great battle. Buffy internally kept track of the days that passed: thirty days since defeating the First; thirty days since so many were lost, but so much was gained; thirty days since Spike had the only words that could have convinced her to leave him burning in the mouth of hell. Thirty days in which the slayer had had dreamless, if not restful, sleep. Now all that had changed. She could no longer deny that something was seriously wrong with her. This feeling of wrongness had been growing, even as it seemed that the powers of the new slayers were waning. It was time to break her silence.

They'd spent the first day traveling aimlessly on the bus, categorizing their wounds and losses, and finally deciding to make Team Angel the first stop in their new lives. For one thing, they had nowhere else to go. With Sunnydale wiped off the map, everything they owned and loved was buried behind them in a gaping crater. They didn't talk much that day, except to tend to the wounded. The thrill of victory had been slowly edged out by uncertainty of the future and lingering images of war.

Giles had managed to call ahead to L.A., so it was no surprise when a bus pulled up outside the Hyperion Hotel with a gaggle of weary, displaced warriors. Fred had met them at the door and ushered them inside where their colleagues were waiting. As they stood around awkwardly, still carrying the weapons that were their sole possessions, Angel was the first to break the silence. He approached Buffy, aware of the beleaguered expression on her face, and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She was startled, feeling strange in what used to be such a comforting and familiar embrace.

"Buffy," he said softly. "What do you need?"

Her eyes stung with sudden tears, and her shoulders hunched forward. He looked to Giles for some sign, and hitched in an unneeded breath at the former Watcher's expression. So many regrets etched there as he eyed his slayer-daughter. Luckily, Fred jumped in to save him by offering her welcome.

"There're plenty of rooms," she began, "and if you pair up, everyone will get a bed. I bought some shampoo and soap since I figured y'all wouldn't have any," she sighed. "The only thing worse than bein' far from home is bein' far from home without shampoo!" She got several smiles from the wearied group as they disbanded.

Seemingly unable to sleep, everyone wound up back downstairs after settling in. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn had ordered out, so they sat around eating in silence. The residents of the town formerly known as Sunnydale were still in shock. Robin had been taken to the hospital, although Buffy refused to be checked in herself. Team Angel, curious about what had happened, tried to restrain themselves from prying. Even Andrew wasn't speaking, he kept seeing visions of Anya lying dead on the floor. Finally, Faith broke the spell.

"So, the Hellmouth is closed for business."

"Closed?" Angel asked. "Completely closed?"

"Yep, no more SunnyD," she replied.

"Bye-Bye Boca…" Xander inserted, somewhat numbly.

"How did you manage that?" Gunn asked.

"Well, B over there had another one of her crazy-but-rockin' ideas and got Red to make with the mojo and turn all the slayer-wanna-bes into full-on-slayers – then we made war down in the Hellmouth with the Turok Han -- and then Soul Boy #2 got all glowy with his necklace and burned the place to the ground."

Angel glanced over at Buffy, and saw her wince at the mention of Spike. As the new slayers warmed up to the subject of their victory, they began adding bits and pieces to the story from their personal perspectives. Andrew spoke again of Anya and her bravery in battle, and the evening drew on into night as the survivors held their requiem for the lost. Finally, everyone trailed off to bed, too exhausted to talk anymore. They seemed calmer after having released some of the horrors of their experience.

Buffy remained downstairs, sitting alone in the dark, replaying her final conversation with Spike over and over in her mind. Angel started to go down the stairs to speak with her, but Xander placed a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"I'll go," he said quietly. He sat down next to Buffy on the floor, their backs against the wall, gazing out the double doors into the night. For a while, they said nothing. "He saved us all, Buffy," Xander finally said softly. "I…I've done and said a lot of things over the years that I regret. I never had your compassion or vision. I allowed my jealousy over sharing you to block out what you were trying to do. You wanted to do more than kill to save lives. You wanted to save souls, and you did. He saved us all. He was good in the end and he died a noble death." Buffy began to cry. Not looking at Xander, she replied, "She did, too." And so they sat, grieving.

The next month was busy for everyone. Team Angel had signed on to Wolfram and Hart, but the Hyperion was kept as slayer central. Xander was drafted to build training rooms, and began doing some freelance work for Team Angel as well. Buffy and Faith organized training sessions for the new slayers to help hone their powers. The plan was to eventually send them out on coordinated patrols. As the weeks went by, however, Faith and Buffy began to notice something strange. Meanwhile, Willow, Giles, and Dawn set about doing locator spells to find any new slayers that had been passed over by the Bringers. Dawn was becoming quite proficient in magick, though she didn't have Willow's natural affinity for it. Everyone seemed to realize that this was a temporary situation, but no one seemed quite ready to split up yet.

The original Scoobies had gotten in the habit of meeting once a week to discuss problems and new ideas. Buffy and Faith had privately discussed their worry about the new slayers, but had held off on telling the others until they were sure. Four weeks in, Buffy finally spoke up. Everyone looked surprised to hear from her. She'd been so silent all this time and withdrawn. She seemed almost ill, and Willow had begun to wonder if the sword that had impaled her was poisoned.

"I think we have a problem. Or at least I do," she began.

"What is it, Buffy?" inquired Giles, instantly concerned. It had to be important for her to break out of her reticence.

Buffy looked at Faith for a minute, and then said, "Faith and I have noticed that the new slayers aren't as strong as us." Faith nodded in confirmation.

"Do you think it's cuz they're not as experienced?" asked Willow.

"That's what I thought at first," Buffy said. "But the more we've been training, the more obvious it is. They… they seem to be slowly getting weaker."

"B's right," Faith put in. "These ladies aren't at full slayer power anymore."

Giles looked thoughtful. "For once, I can't really consult my books. This whole situation is so unprecedented that there is no literature to fall back on."

"And with the Watcher's Council out of commission, we can't look to them either," Willow added.

Giles inquired, "How have the two of you been faring?"

"Me and B haven't changed a bit. Still strong as ever."

"This is fascinating," Giles stated, warming to the subject. "There are myriad possible reasons for this occurrence. Perhaps it has to do with balance..." he trailed off.

"Balance?" Buffy asked.

Willow's face suddenly grew more thoughtful. "Ohh," she said. "Balance, of course!" Seeing Buffy and Faith's confused faces, she continued. "What I learned from Althanea and the coven after I went scary-veiny Willow is that the world is based on a balance of forces, and that everything is connected."

Giles took over, thinking out loud. "So this means there must be a balance between good and evil as well. Both _must_ exist. When we activated all the slayers, it was necessary in the face of the enormous threat of the First. We ourselves threw off the balance and allowed evil to gain the upper hand, so something had to be done to counter it." He glanced suddenly at Buffy, fearfully, and cleared his throat hoping she hadn't caught his words.

"We?" she asked. "How did _we_ allow the First to take over?" Buffy looked at each of them in turn, and they looked away from her guiltily. Giles and Anya had told the others about their visit to Beljoxa's Eye, but they hadn't told Buffy. It seemed like no one would speak up, but Buffy was having none of it. "Out with it, guys. I know you're hiding something, and I also know it has something to do with how I've been feeling, so spill it."

"How you've been feeling?" Giles asked, wanting to know more.

"Nope, you first," she replied firmly.

He sighed and began to speak. "As you know, Anya and I went to see Beljoxa's Eye to ascertain who was after the slayer line and why. It was not very forthcoming about how to defeat the First, but it did tell us how it was able to rise out of its place and take action. You see, it's all about balance. When you jumped into the portal and died, you were not meant to come back. The line of slayers was meant to continue through Faith. When you were…resurrected… the energies surrounding the line were disrupted. This imbalance and disturbance of the slayer force is the reason the First was able to make war against the entire line." Everyone was silent, and no one seemed to want to look at Buffy. Faith, who hadn't known, looked shocked. Buffy felt sick inside.

"All that death," she whispered.

"B, it's not your…"

"Fault?" she interrupted. She laughed harshly, and seemed about to speak again, but Xander interrupted her.

"Were talking past and present here, Buff. I don't know about Willow, but I know I've been dealing in major guilt coupons ever since Giles told us that day. But this is now, what say we figure this out before we do guiltapalooza."

"Yes," Giles said, relieved. "You mentioned that you've been feeling strange?"

She drew in a deep breath and nodded. "It's like I don't belong here. And it's not just a post one-girl-in-all-the-world crisis, it's different." She grimaced and cradled her stomach. She couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes. "It feels like Willow's spell changed everything and now there are two worlds: the old one, and this one. And I…it feels _wrong _that I'm here. Like I physically don't fit. And it hurts inside. There's also this." Slowly, she pulled up the hem of her shirt, revealing the expanse of her stomach. Her stab wound had become a large, raised mound of purple, black and greenish flesh. Heat radiated from the area, and it glowed slightly. She dropped her shirt and gently hugged her midsection again.

They all regarded her carefully, trying not to look horrified. Everyone was thinking back over the past month and remembering her silence, the empty stare that hadn't been seen since just after she was torn from heaven. Dawn, having been quiet the entire meeting let out a strangled sound.

"What do we do?" she cried out. "How can we fix this? Will it go away?"

Giles regarded Faith curiously. "Have you been experiencing the same thing?"

She shook her head. "Not a peep. It doesn't make sense, man. If B's right about this whole old world-new world bit, I'm from the old world, too."

Willow spoke up, tentatively. "This is all about balance, right? So what if now that the First is defeated and balance is restored, the slayer line is returning to its original form?"

"You know, that actually makes sense," Xander said. "If it's true, I'd feel bad for the girls, though. I think they kinda like being an army."  
Faith snorted. "Not likely. They're proud of their battle, for sure, but those girls would jump at the chance to have the weight taken back off their shoulders." She glanced at Buffy, who merely nodded.

"This is a lot to think about," said Giles. "I guess the only way to know for sure is to watch and wait, see if their powers completely disappear with time. But, this doesn't solve our concerns regarding Buffy. I don't know what to say. Do you think it's poison?" He asked her.

"That would make sense," Buffy said quietly, "But I don't think it is. I think there's something bigger going on."

"You know…" Willow said, and then backed off quickly.

"What?" they all asked warily.

She refused to look at Buffy as she spoke, just sat and stared at her hands as they fiddled restlessly in her lap. "If we're right about the balance thing, it may be affecting Buffy, too." She cringed, but kept going. "The First is defeated and things are going back the way they were supposed to be before it rose, which means, well, that she should be dead."

"On that note," Buffy said, interrupting the silence that surrounded Willow's revelation. She stood up and walked out.


	2. Buffy's Dream

Chapter Two: Buffy's Dream

That night, Buffy had her first dream since the fall of Sunnydale. She walked down the stairs of the Hyperion, and everyone was mingling in the lobby. Angel was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and he asked her to dance. As they were dancing, they watched all the people they knew flowing around them and Angel said, "You still my girl?" and she said, "Always." He smiled, but then his face changed and Angelus emerged. "You don't belong here, Slayer," he mocked. He threw her spinning into the crowd. Next, she was up on the balcony looking over the crowd below. Spike sidled up behind her and whispered. "You don't belong down there with them. You belong with me." Then he laughed jaggedly and they were back down in the Hellmouth and he was burning up. She tried to leave, but he held her there. "You came back wrong, Slayer," he shrieked as he exploded into flame. Then, she was back in her house, surrounded by accusing eyes, and Anya said, "You're no better than us, you're just luckier." Followed by Dawn. "I think you should leave."

Finally, the flickering scenes around her faded and she was alone in a vast, white world.

"BUFFY!" A voice reverberated all around her. She whirled around, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Hi." There, behind her. Just a normal voice now. She spun around to face it. A shabbily dressed man in a top hat stood there before her.

"It's _you_!" she yelled.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Kid," he replied.

"Why are we here, Whistler?"

"I think you know. The PTB needed a neutral place to talk to you."  
"Why'd they send you, again? Weren't my last warnings to leave me alone vivid enough?" she asked.

"The oracles are dead and, frankly, they don't care that I'm afraid of you."

Buffy laughed darkly at this. "So what do the PTB need with me now?" she finally asked.

"You don't belong here. The Witch was right. When the balance was restored, you were not meant to be part of it."

"The Witch?" Buffy asked suspiciously. "How do you know…"

"I've been listening in on your conversations," Whistler interrupted amiably, and took a step back when Buffy looked angry. "Woah woah, calm down, Kid. There are more important issues here than eavesdropping."

"What do you mean, I'm not meant to be part of it?" she asked as his words finally caught up to her.

"You were meant to die, again, in the battle with the First." he said apologetically. "The balance is trying to restore itself. When you were run through with the sword, that was supposed to be the end of you. We thought that since Faith is the true slayer, the spell would have worked using her. But the Witch used you. She used your connection to the primal source. And another thing we didn't count on was that she somehow bound you to the scythe in the process, and it kept you alive."

Buffy was silent, trying to take it all in. What a mess. She looked at Whistler, finally. "So is that what you want, then? No more Buffy? If you have to kill me, just do it. I'm so tired..." she trailed off.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Now that this new situation exists, the PTB wanna use it." He had the grace to flinch as she glared at him. "Not use, like use _you_ so much. This is a good opportunity for you."

"What's a good opportunity for me?" she asked, confused.

"You can't stay in this dimension, that's clear," he began. "So they want to send you where you're needed, where there is no slayer, a chance to start over."

"I can't leave here!" Buffy exclaimed. "What about Dawn? She needs me."

"Kid, this is a big chance for you. You can't stay here. You'll get to start a new life, find new purpose."

"_Slayer_ purpose," she mumbled belligerently, and then held a hand up before Whistler could retort. "What's the sitch, then? What kind of world is this? Are there people there? Slayers? Vampires? Indoor plumbing?" she joked half-heartedly.

"People - yes, slayers - no, vampires - a few in legend, indoor plumbing - no."

"What? I was kidding about that one," she grumped.

"There are other races there, too. Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits!"

"Oh my," she muttered. "Okay, so how long before I have to leave? Can I tell anyone where I'm going? Will I ever be able to come back? And what about Dawn?" she cried again.

"You have one day to say good-bye. You're going to Middle Earth. And no, you can't come back. As for little sis, you've seen it yourself; she's grown up and has a whole group of people looking out for her, that love her. She'll miss you, but she'll have her own life now. And honestly, Kid, she'll be safer with you gone." Tears sprang into Buffy's eyes then, as reality sank in. She'd known something was wrong, but had never imagined actually leaving. Of course, she'd thought she'd just be dying rather than dimension-hopping. Suddenly, she felt very small and lonely. She sank down to the ground and wept for a missed future in this world that she'd fought so hard for, and for the myriad mistakes made along the way.

"Oh hey!" Whistler said cheerfully. "There's one other thing. You have to choose someone to go with you. It can't be little sis, they need a lot of help down there. It's gotta be another warrior. Like a certain long-lost lover…" he trailed off, thinking that she'd jump at the chance to take Angel.

"Someone to go with me?" she repeated dumbly. "But, why would anyone want to go with me? They all have lives here, or at least the beginnings of lives." She thought about all the people that had been so important in her life, and strangely the face she kept seeing was Willow's. They hadn't been close for a while now, well if she was honest, they hadn't been close for years. Between Buffy's struggles with being the slayer and Willow's struggles with her identity and with magick, neither had had time for the other. The list of betrayals seemed endless. So why Willow? Buffy felt that they were linked somehow, whether because it was fated that way, or due to all the pain they'd caused each other. Despite everything, it was Willow that felt she couldn't lose forever, regardless of the fact that they barely talked these days.

Buffy's instincts also told her that Willow wasn't happy here, either. The others would get over their physical and mental wounds and move on with their lives, but Buffy had often wondered if Willow would ever be comfortable in a world that she'd tried to destroy. And since Willow and Kennedy's relationship had quickly disintegrated once the life-and-death roller coaster of war was over, she had less reason to try. So, for a million reasons, none of which meshed, she found herself saying with some trepidation to Whistler, "Willow. If Willow wants to go, that's my choice." He looked surprised. Buffy herself was a little surprised that she hadn't chosen Angel. She'd told him once that she was cookie dough, unfinished, and now it seemed that was more true than she'd known. And Angel was too tied up in her feelings for Spike somehow, her feelings for a world that had ended. She felt like she finally had closure. She sighed as Whistler gaped at her, obviously wondering what her reasons were. She decided that she owed him exactly zilch.

"Okey-dokey," he said finally. I'm gonna send you back down and pull the Witch up here to explain all this. Once she's decided, you have 24 hours to get ready."

Buffy's inner fashion sense suddenly kicked in. "What should I pack?" she asked.

"Comfortable clothes for all seasons, but not many. You'll be doing a lot of walking or riding in this world, so you don't want too much luggage. Plus, it'd be easier to wear their clothes. Bring weapons, too." She gave him 'duh' face, and he quickly sent her back to her bed. Buffy awoke suddenly and sat up, remembering everything.


	3. Willow's Dream

Chapter Three: Willow's Dream

Willow had been tossing and turning in her bed all night, plagued by strange dreams. She kept skipping like Scrooge through various scenes in her life, except she only got to witness the horrible moments. Realizing Moloch was a demon, having to sing opera in front of everyone she knew, almost getting sucked down into a giant sandpit in her high school, Ms. Calendar's death, Oz and Veruca waking up naked together, Oz leaving, Buffy dying, Tara leaving, Tara dying, black hair black veins black magick reaching out for everyone she used to love and had come to hate. Fear. Fear and helplessness. In her dream, she felt her eyes and hair grow dark in response. Scenes flitted across her vision faster and faster until she screamed in pain. Then it all faded. She was in a white world surrounded by nothing. She realized her feet were on solid ground, but she couldn't see it. Suddenly, a creepy guy in a top hat appeared in front of her and began to speak before she could cry out in fear.

"It's ok, Witch. I'm Whistler. Like I told the Kid first time I met her, not all demons are bad. I serve the balance. I was sent by the PTB. 'Meetcha." He held out a hand and she ignored it, looking confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In between," he replied. "Neutral ground and all that. I'd love to do the same go-round I just went through with your friend, but how about we just get down to business?"

"How do I know I can trust you? And what's this about?"

"Buffy. You should know this; you're smart. I told her I'd been listening in on your Scooby conversations, so I know you're the one that figures things out."

"No no," Willow interjected. "That's Giles."

Whistler sighed. "This isn't the point. The point is Buffy. You were right, Witch. She doesn't belong here anymore."

"Willow, it's Willow," she said. "And how much was I right about? I was just guessing."

"Long story short, I explained this better to the girl in question, she wasn't supposed to be resurrected. Furthermore, she was supposed to die in the battle with the First. When you did your spell, you tapped into _her _source of power instead of Faith's. And you also bound Buffy to the scythe so she couldn't die. Now, your dear old friend suggested that we end her life to restore the balance."

Willow gasped. "NO!"

"Don't worry," Whistler interrupted. "It's not necessary and I told her so. The point is, the Kid can't exist in this dimension anymore, so we're sending her to another one that needs her. A chance to start a new life, and use her awesome skills to help more of the hopeless. Win win situation, eh?"

"Win win?" Willow exclaimed loudly. "How so? Not only does Buffy have to leave the world she fought to save, but we have to lose her, too! What about Dawnie?"

"It is what it is," Whistler said. "The situation exists because you brought her back to life, but this isn't about blame. There is no other way. If the Kid continues to exist in this dimension, the First could rise again. Plus, if she stays here, she'll never get better."

Willow began to cry softly, and then looked up at Whistler sharply. "Why am I here?" she asked. "I mean, are you telling us all individually or something?"

"No. You're here because she was told that she had to choose someone to bring with her. And she chose you." Willow froze and stared at Whistler in disbelief.

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Yes, you. Believe me, I was shocked, too. I figured she'd jump at the chance to start anew with Tall Dark & Broody. She made it clear, however, that you are under no obligation to go."

"Goddess, this is crazy. We barely talk, and the things we've done to one another…" she looked back at Whistler. "How long do I have to decide?"

"I told Buffy she has to be ready to go in 24 hours. You can take that time to decide if you need to."

"24 hours," Willow breathed. "That's so short!" Tears began to fall again.

"I'm going to send you back now. You can talk to Buffy." Willow sat up straight in her bed, gasping. She remembered everything.


	4. Decisions

Chapter Four: Decisions

Willow was scrunched up against the headboard of her bed, thinking. She hadn't bothered to turn a light on, she didn't want to wake up Rona, her roomie. When her relationship with Kennedy had finally heaved its last gasping breath, Rona had gracefully agreed to trade rooms. She still wasn't quite sure what had gone wrong. Well, if she was truly honest, what had gone wrong was that she'd never been in love with Kennedy. But she had loved and needed to be pursued so relentlessly, and had relished the idea of someone so different from her two former lovers. But good reasons and intentions do not a love make. She sighed. No sense dwelling on it now.

There were much bigger things to freak out about. Such as: was she going to join Buffy on her journey to another dimension? She still couldn't figure out why Buffy had chosen her. She'd always felt a bond between them, even at their worst times, but she'd never been sure if Buffy felt it, too. Their relationship had always consisted of stops and starts, wide breaches bridged hastily by need and regret. She knew she should just ask Buffy about it, but she felt awkward about seeing her before she'd made up her mind.

Buffy's reasoning aside, did she want to leave everything she knew? The real Willow, the honest Willow, knew that she hadn't felt right here ever since she'd tried to destroy the world. There was so much pride and horror and guilt, that it seemed impossible to step past it. She'd been drawn back into the horrors of Sunnydale so quickly that she hadn't finished dealing. The thought of starting over was enticing. And ultimately, this was _Buffy_. Realistically, she knew she had to go for the simple reason that she couldn't let Buffy go alone, nor could she face losing Buffy in a forever kind of way. That bond spoke up with a little tug at her insides, and she knew that she would go, reason and logic be damned. She put a stop to her useless internal debate and crept out of her room. Knowing Buffy, she wasn't sleeping either.

She quietly opened the door to the room she knew Buffy and Dawn were sharing. Sure enough, Buffy was sitting up in her bed in the dark, just as Willow had been. She was watching the doorway when Willow peaked in. They looked at each other silently, and then Willow nodded her head towards the hallway and backed out of the room. Buffy tiptoed past Dawn's bed and closed the door behind her. They walked quietly down the stairs and out the double doors into the darkened garden beyond. Neither said a word as they sat down on a stone bench. Buffy drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"So, I'm guessing you got your visit from the Whistler fairy?" she asked. "Distance did not make my heart grow fonder."

"Who is he, again?"

"Just another annoying balance demon that gets off on screwing with people's lives. I first met him when I had to kill Angel."

"Huh," Willow said, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I mean, all in all this was a great meeting," Buffy went on sarcastically. "I found out that on top of perverting the slayer line and unleashing the First, I'm causing problems _now_ because I somehow evaded my third death."

"I think you forgot the part where _I'm_ the one that brought you back from the dead, and _I'm_ the one that bound you to the scythe." Willow inserted dryly. The two young women looked at each other, and began to giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. As their laughter trailed off, Buffy began to frown again.

"I know I have to leave, but I'm really worried about Dawn. I'm afraid that she'll just see this as yet another person leaving her. The thought that's always made me happiest was the thought of watching her grow up. And now I won't get to see it." She began to cry quietly.

"Buffy, did you think about taking Dawn?" Willow asked.

"Whistler said that it has to be another warrior. Plus, deep down I don't think she'd want to leave, and I know she's better off here. I'm going to an unknown land that's apparently more primitive than this one, and I know the real reason I'm being sent is because I'm the slayer. Which means it will be dangerous. The rest of you guys, you know the drill, and you're smart enough to draw the line when you don't want to be dragged into this life any longer. You fight for your own reasons. Dawn doesn't get that yet, and what she needs is time and space to live her own life and not mine."

"And me?" Willow couldn't help it.

"I know you'll only come if it's what's best for you. You fit Whistler's warrior criteria. The reasons I _want_ you to come are, well there're two main ones." She met Willow's eyes nervously and then looked out into the garden again. "OK, one: when Whistler asked me to choose, I just kept coming back to you. Gut reaction. So much has gone wrong between us…" she trailed into a whisper. "And two: I have this feeling that you don't feel right here, either. That out of all of us, you and I are the ones most changed by everything that's happened. I thought you might want a chance to start over, even if it's a dangerous, chore-laden kind of chance." She stopped to look her in the eye. "But I told him, Wil, that it has to be your choice." She fell silent and Willow felt breathless, and oddly, slightly hopeful.

"Buffy, I've decided. I'm going with you," she said quietly.

"What?" Buffy gasped, looking awed and frightened at the same time. "You are? Oh my god!" She grinned hugely, but then frowned again. "Oh Will, as much as I don't want to be alone, I don't want to put you in danger yet again. I mean, here, you at least have a chance to live a normal life, but not if you come…" she babbled.

Willow held up one hand, cutting her off. "It's not just for you. It's like you said, you can trust me to make this choice for my reasons and not yours. There's so much pain and regret here, Buffy. Let's hold off on this for now. We only have," she checked her watch, "22 hours until we leave. We'd better start getting ready, cuz as soon as everyone wakes up we have to tell them."

Buffy giggled, slightly hysterical. "I kinda love you, Wil." She leaned forward and they hugged.

"Well, this is familiar," Willow replied, smiling. The sun began to rise as they walked back into the Hyperion together and began to quietly discuss what to bring.

"Whistler said comfy, all-weather duds, but that we should pack light cuz apparently there aren't any cars. Or indoor plumbing," Buffy said.

"WHAT?" Willow cried, stifling a giggle as Buffy clamped a hand over her mouth and said "Shhhh!"

"I am so not going with you anymore," Willow threatened.

"He also thought I needed to be told to bring weapons," Buffy pouted. She thought for a minute. "Oh, shit! I just remembered that I only have two outfits! Warm, summery outfits. Closet go boom." This brought her back to thoughts of Spike, and she suddenly felt she might cry again. Willow patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping," she whispered, hoping to cheer Buffy up. "Hey! Maybe Giles can get his hands on some Council funds."

"I hope so," Buffy replied. "Somehow I don't think we'll get any insurance money for the house." She giggled again, helplessly.

"Look, I think we should wake everyone up now," Willow began. "It's going to be chaos, and we're gonna need all the time we can get to straighten this out and say our good-byes."


	5. Conversations: Part One

Chapter 5: Conversations: Part One

Feeling scared, Buffy reached out and grabbed Willow's hand for support. Then they split up to wake everyone and call an impromptu meeting downstairs. Angel had come up from the tunnels just after sunrise, and Buffy asked him to get hold of Fred, Wesley and Gunn. He looked like he wanted to ask questions, but at her look he left. Their relationship had been somewhat strained over the past month. Angel obviously wanted more from her, but it didn't feel right to Buffy. He felt like part of her past now. Like part of the world she couldn't exist in. Which was funny, since that had always been his role.

She sighed and began pacing as she waited for everyone to come together. Thirty minutes later, Team Angel, The Scoobies, and The Newbie Slayers were sitting around the lobby looking more or less awake. Dawn was eyeing Buffy worriedly; she could tell something serious was up. When everyone quieted down, Willow came to stand near Buffy. They exchanged a nervous glance. Buffy cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Ok, we called you all here because something big has come up. First off, I'll fill those of you in that weren't at the Scooby meeting yesterday." Giles looked like he wanted to object, but Buffy held up a hand to stop him. "I know we were trying to keep this under wraps, but there's no time for that now." She explained the events of the Scooby meeting, but refrained from showing them her wound site. Willow winced as Buffy mentioned her theory, but Buffy squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Then, last night I was taken from this plane to meet with Whistler." Angel growled audibly at the mention of the balance demon. Buffy went on to explain everything Whistler had said, and they all stared at her in shock. Dawn's eyes welled up. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next. Angel tried to interrupt, but she stopped him. "Please, let me just get this out. The point of the story is that I'm being sent to another dimension to work for the PTB there." She grinned humorlessly, and then looked at Willow again. "They're sending two warriors, so I asked Willow to come with me." There was dead silence in the room. Then everyone started talking at once.

Kennedy: "WHAT? No WAY is that bitch dragging you out of this dimension, Willow!"

Angel: "Warriors. I'm a warrior!" He looked hurt.

Xander: "Why Willow and not me? Can I come, too?"

Giles: "How do you know you can trust that you were with the Powers?"

Gunn: "When do you have to leave?"

Fred: "Gosh, I hope it's not like Pylea."

Wesley: "I'm so sorry, I had no idea all this was happening."

Dawn: "Are you coming back?"

Buffy sighed and pulled at her hair. "Okay, let's see. First, I've had dealings with Whistler before, and as much as I don't like him, he's legit. And everything he told me adds up."

"I met with him too," Willow said. "After Buffy made her choice, he met with me to see if I was in."

Buffy took the reins again, choosing to ignore Angel, Xander and Kennedy. "Whistler will be back in about 21 hours, and no, I can't ever come back. I'm not sure about Willow." Dawn began to cry softly.

"Man, you guys' lives _suck_." Gunn said, trying to break the tension.

Giles sighed. "Buffy - Willow, I want to protest and insist we hash this out to the very last detail, but my heart tells me this is real. So rather than waste our last hours together, I'll simply ask what I can do to help you."

"I'll protest!" Kennedy yelled loudly. "This is bullshit!" She turned on Buffy angrily. "You can do whatever the hell you want, Buffy, this is your fault anyway. You were better off dead! But I will _not_ let you drag Willow down with you. What'd you do to convince her, huh? Put on your 'woe is me' poor-Buffy act? Well, I've had it!" She was abruptly cut off from her rant as Willow stepped up and placed a finger over her lips.

Willow's glare cut the younger woman down. "This isn't about you, and I don't have time to tell you all the reasons that _that_ girl (she pointed at a stricken Buffy) is a bigger hero with a bigger heart than you'll ever have. You know what she said when Whistler told her she was meant to die again? She told him to _kill her_ in order to make things right. That's Buffy. It's your fault if you don't see it."

"_You're_ the one who threw her out!" Kennedy yelled bitterly. "You all did, and now you're making nice like it never happened?" She looked around the room. Team Angel just looked confused. "They left that out of their little battle stories, didn't they?" she asked Angel. "How we called that bitch out over her bad decisions and holier-than-thou attitude, and sent her packing! Then, just cuz she comes back with a pretty new toy, everyone loves her again. And now you," she turned back to Willow "are running off with her to a different dimension?" Angel glanced at Buffy, who dropped her head in confirmation. She hadn't told him about this when he'd come with the amulet. Suddenly full of rage and struggling to control the beast within, he punched Kennedy in the face, caught her, and then carried her unconscious body upstairs to her room. Everyone froze.

"Well that was the most fun you could have, without actually having any fun," Xander commented.

"Hey, I'm glad Broody there did it, so I wouldn't have to," Faith said. "B, we never really got a chance to talk much after that night, what with me being in coma # 2 and you playing King Arthur…"

Buffy held a hand up to stop her. "I'm ready to let it go if you are," she said quietly. Dawn came closer, and Buffy reached out to take her sister's hands in her own. She was about to speak, but Dawn got there first.

"Look, Buffy, I know you think I'm gonna flip out and run away and get myself into some life threatening situation, but I'm not. I'm a big girl, and I'm your sister. I know better than anyone that you aren't well. I hate this, but I also know why I have to stay here." She turned to speak to Willow. "Promise me that you'll find a way to bring me to wherever you are someday for a visit." Willow nodded tearily as she watched the two sisters hug each other tightly.

Giles approached and Buffy opened her arms to her watcher-father. "I cannot believe that just after we got you back, you're going again," he murmured.

"I know the feeling," she replied sadly. "Listen, I know you agreed once to be Dawn's legal guardian and the paperwork's all up to snuff, but I wanted to ask you again to be sure..."

"Of course, Buffy. You're both like my own daughters."

"I know this is morbid or whatever, but I think you'll need to fake my death so that you can start acting on Dawn's behalf. Something where they won't look for my body." Giles sighed as her words brought home with finality that she wasn't coming back.

"So Buff," Xander broke in, desperate to stop the direction the conversation was taking, "What'll you and Wil need on this safari? Leopard-skin bikinis, perhaps?" He grinned rakishly, happy when both women turned on him in mock anger.

"Too bad we won't need a pirate, Xand," Buffy cooed and Willow laughed out loud as Xander's hand reflexively reached up to touch his eye patch.

"Hey! On behalf of the one-eyed, I formally protest!" Everyone around them laughed.

"He has a point," Fred said softly. "Well, not about the bikinis, cuz from the perspective of havin' lived in a demon dimension for five years, the last thing you want is a bikini. What I wished I'd had were comfortable clothes and shoes… and soap! And hopefully they won't put an iron collar around your neck, cuz those don't go well with any outfit. But I guess you're goin' to save the world and all, not to be a slave like I was…" she trailed off, and Buffy looked at her sympathetically, feeling sad that she hadn't been able to get to know this woman.

"You're totally right, comfy clothes are a must. And good thinking about the soap. Whistler made it sound like this was a more primitive world, they don't even have cars or indoor plumbing," she sighed. "A shower is definitely on my list of things to do before we go." Fred looked pleased at being able to help.

"If you're gonna be ridin' horses, you should get some nice thick pants," she went on. "And sugar cubes! Sugar cubes will help you bond with any horse, and you don't want 'em to throw ya off. Oh! And campin' gear! I would've killed for a sleepin' bag when I was in Pylea."

"That's our girl, Fred," Wesley said, fondly. "You can always count on her to think of the little things no one else would think of." They smiled at each other, and Gunn grinned from his corner of the room. He knew Wesley was still in love with Fred and he hoped they'd get it together, soon.

Willow spoke up. "Giles, can you still access the council's funds? We're sorta lacking in the money department."

He nodded, "I can take care of the expense."

"Ooh! Shopping!" Faith grinned. "Not gonna miss out on a Council funded shopping spree! When do we jet?"

"Whoever wants to go can meet out front in 10 minutes," Buffy said. Giles decided to take the potentials to the training room to test their skills. Angel, obviously brooding, decided to stay behind with them, as did Wesley and Gunn. Buffy, Xander, Faith, Willow and Dawn were standing outside discussing which cars to take, when Buffy stopped suddenly.

"Hold that thought." She went back inside.

"Going after Dead Boy?" Xander suggested.

Buffy stepped inside and saw Fred standing with Wesley and Gunn. "Hey Fred, you wanna come with?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she demurred. "I don't wanna take away from your last day with your friends."

"Well, I think there's room on my dance card for you," Buffy replied, smiling. "And besides, without your advice I'm gonna buy all the wrong stuff! Like that yummy leather skirt I saw the other day…" she trailed off, then remembered her point. "And Willow! I bet Willow will just buy more clogs," she taunted.

Fred gave in. "Well, we can't have that." Buffy linked arms with the young woman and led her out of the Hyperion before she could change her mind, leaving a grinning Gunn and Wesley behind.

"You know, it's two bad those ladies can't stay. Fred needs more friends," Gunn said.

"Yes, and we're left behind to deal with Angel," Wesley gave a long-suffering sigh and both men laughed.

As Buffy and Fred rejoined the group waiting outside, Xander spoke up.

"I'm a little miffed, Buff. I was looking forward to spending some quality time with Tall, Dark & Broody, and instead you bring me Tall, Gorgeous, and decidedly Not Broody." The others grinned as Fred blushed.

"Better watch out, Xand, Wesley's gonna get jealous," Buffy replied.

"What?" Fred objected. "Wesley doesn't like me like that. We're just friends."

"Oh please!" Willow scoffed, smiling. "If he stared at you any harder, his eyes would pop right out of his head!"

"Mmm hmm," Faith agreed. "Watcher's got it bad!"

"Really?" Fred asked, looking rather delighted.

Back inside the Hyperion, Gunn and Wesley warily approached Angel as he watched Giles working with the potentials.

"What's the verdict?" Gunn asked.

"It's true," Angel replied. "They're not nearly as strong as Buffy or Faith."

"How are you faring, Angel?" Wesley asked, finally. "This has been a lot to take in."

Angel sighed and knitted his eyebrows together. "She's been through too much already. They all have. This was supposed to be her chance to have that weight lifted. Instead she gets ejected from her dimension. I've always had a difficult relationship with the Powers, but it makes sense. I have so much to atone for; they have a right to make it hard. But Buffy, she's never been anything but good, she's always done whatever it takes to make things right. I feel like there must be some other way this could've gone down. They're using her. Preying on her guilt over things she had no control of to get her to be their champion again."

"I don't fully understand all of this," Wesley began, "but it seems clear that she can't stay here."

"Maybe," Angel said darkly. "But does that mean she has to be sent to fight another war? Why can't they just send her back to heaven?"

"Good point," Gunn said. "You know what I wonder? Say she died last month like she was supposed to. You think they would've let her go then? Cuz I'm kinda thinkin' not. Way I see it, they had this all planned out. Some world goes way out of balance and needs a couple champions. Why not send the best and get the credit for the win?"

"Good lord, that's disheartening," Wesley replied. "It implies that we're no more than chess pieces to be moved around at whim."

Angel growled. "Anyone think it's a little suspicious that my link to the Powers hasn't been restored yet? After everything with Cordelia… I've been so upset about losing her that it only just occurred to me that I've been cut off for a while now." He stalked away angrily.

"Like I said earlier, their lives suck," Gunn said.

"Mmm," Wesley agreed. "I don't think he's just angry about Buffy being used, though."

"What else is there?" Gunn asked.

"He's angry that she didn't choose him."


	6. Conversations: Part Two

Chapter Six: Conversations: Part Two

When the shopping crew finally returned to the Hyperion several hours later, they found Giles and Team Angel loitering around in the lobby waiting. Gunn noticed that Fred seemed completely at home with her newfound friends and was smiling happily as they lugged in their purchases.

"So," Buffy began, "How'd it go with the slayer testing?"

"You and Faith were right," Giles replied simply.

"So what do we do?" Buffy asked. "I mean, with the girls?"

"I've given it a lot of thought and discussed it a bit with Wesley." The former watchers shared a glance, and Buffy was glad they were going to work together. "We've decided to gather together the tattered shreds of the Watcher's Council and rebuild it. Make it better than it was before, of course." Everyone laughed at this. "I'm going to ask Dawn to help me cast a relocating spell for any scattered Watchers that weren't casualties of the war. The Council brands all its members with a magickal signature so they can keep tabs on them. We can use this to locate them much like we do potential slayers. And we'll have to recruit new members, of course, since so many were lost. Since the line has been restored, it would be best to begin training and preparing potentials again." Buffy nodded in approval, and Dawn looked happy to be needed.

"There's one thing I'm not sure of," said Buffy. "The scythe. I'm not real clear on what Whistler meant about the whole bondage thing." Off their looks, she cleared her throat. "Not bondage like with whips and leather," she blushed and stopped talking.

"Yes, quite. I'm not sure what to suggest. Unfortunately, we don't have the time required to run tests and determine the nature of the bond Willow formed with her spell," Giles replied.

"I think B should take it," Faith said.

Buffy looked surprised. "But Faith, it's yours. I'm not the true slayer anymore."

"It's served its purpose here, B. You told me the Guardians meant for it to be used in the battle against the First. It was. Cuz of you. It was already yours even before Red made with the mojo."

"I have to agree with Faith," Giles said. "It's bound to you, Buffy. Who knows what might happen if you try to leave without it. Perhaps someone in Middle Earth can help you learn more about its nature."

"Maybe that's what Whistler meant when he told me to bring weapons," Buffy muttered, annoyed. "Stupid top hat wearing demon."

Angel stepped forward then and Wesley glared at him. When Angel ignored him, he stepped forward and pulled Angel to the side.

"We don't need to share our theories," Wes whispered. "What possible good would it do except to dishearten them both?"

"They need to know what they're getting themselves into," Angel whispered back angrily. "Buffy's always running off to do what's best, she never notices when she's being played until it's too late." He turned and addressed the others. "We were talking and we realized some things. Buffy, the Powers are using you," he began vehemently.

"Angel man," Gunn interjected. "This ain't the time." Buffy looked back and forth between them and then sighed.

"Too late now," she said. "Out with it, boys."

Angel hastily explained their theories. "They're using your guilt to keep you from demanding what's rightfully yours."

"Rightfully mine?" she asked.

"Peace," Angel replied, angrily. The room fell silent.

Buffy turned on Angel angrily. "What's with you?" she demanded. "You act all mopey, refuse to talk to me, and then break your silence to say this? Wil and I are leaving this world, and we've been holding on to the fact that we had a _choice_. That we can make amends for the things we've done. But you just had to rub it in that we _don't_ have a choice, and that I'm taking my best friend into yet another war on some whim of the Powers." She grabbed Willow's hand.

"Buffy," Angel began, beseechingly.

"No," she cut him off. "You're too used to being in control of how things go between us. I've grown up, Angel, and you can't handle it. So you had to take control back by sharing this oh-so-helpful information. Did you really think that deep down we didn't realize this? But you always have to play hero to the simpering girl-child and save the day with your wisdom. You're the one that hasn't changed." He stared at her, and then disappeared down into the sewers.

"Sooo…" Faith drawled lazily. "Wanna put anyone else in their place today, B? Cuz you're gettin' wicked good at it." She smiled to take the sting out of it.

Giles wiped his glasses, "How about you show me what I had the Council pay for?" He eyed the shopping bags.

They each took turns showing off the various bits of hiking and camping gear that they'd contributed to the pile. Xander displayed a large array of preserved food products. "What could be better than MREs and twinkies?" he grinned. Buffy and Willow eyed each other nervously.

"Well, I daresay you're as prepared as anyone could possibly be given the situation," Giles assured them. He glanced at his watch.

"Oh, I forgot!" Fred said suddenly. "We got food, too." She and Faith hefted several grocery bags onto the large counter. As afternoon wound into evening, they ate and laughed and talked of many things. Anything but the reality of what was coming that night. The only two noticeably absent were Angel and Kennedy, and with the exception of a short trip to grab food, the potentials were purposely staying out of the way. Buffy led Dawn outside to watch the sunset and spend some time alone.

"So," Dawn was trying to be cheerful, "Are you packed? Snack foods and all?"

"Yep," Buffy replied. "Even the weapons. I figured I should bring some everyday ones, too. Ones that I don't share a mystical bond with."

"Don't wanna forget those," Dawn said, wishing she had some idea where her sister was going and what she'd find there.

"Dawn, Giles is your legal guardian, but that doesn't mean you have to stay with him. I mean, if you decide to go to school somewhere," she trailed off. "I'd like you to go to college one day."

"Buffy, I want that, too. I also want to be part of the new Watcher's Council. I'm not sure how yet, but I need to be involved," Dawn said earnestly. "But college is on my list, too."

"I was afraid you'd want to stay in the biz," Buffy replied. "Well, two parts afraid, two parts proud. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Buffy. Of course I do."

"I told you last year that I knew I wanted to live, because I want to see what kind of person you become. I don't think I'll ever get over missing that," Buffy said sadly.

"Well, you'll just have to convince Willow to figure out a way to pop me over to where you are. Where is that, again?"

"Whistler called it Middle Earth. He didn't say much about it, except that they aren't hip to the Industrial Revolution."

Dawn smirked at her. "Poor, back-woods Buffy. Bet you'll get split ends."

"OH NO!" Buffy cried out. She pulled Dawn back inside, stopping short in front of everyone, a look of horror on her face. Angel had returned from brooding and came running when he heard her yell. "Wil!" she cried, plaintively. They all stopped their conversations to stare at her. "What am I gonna do about my hair?" Gunn and Xander snorted loudly. She grasped at the tips in concern. "Big, bad evil, I can handle. But what have I done to deserve a future filled with split ends?"

"Now, Buffy," Willow replied calmly. "Take it easy. I was planning on saving these as a surprise for later, but I'll give them to you now." She reached into her bundle of belongings and extracted a pair of hair cutting sheers. "I got them at the salon while you were deciding which khakis to buy."

"Willow!" Buffy shrieked happily. "You are the best!" She ran over, and, grabbing Willow by the hands, spun her around in a circle, laughing.   
Giles spoke up as their laughter died down. "Do you two think you should get some rest before Whistler returns?"

"Nah," Buffy replied and Willow nodded in agreement. "I'm way too wired to sleep, and I'd rather hang."

"Yeah," Faith put in. "We can all sleep later. But for now," she looked around the group with an evil grin, "I think we should play a game."

"A game?" Wesley asked in trepidation. "What sort of game?"

"A sharing game," Faith replied. "We go around in a circle and tell one of our most embarrassing moments to the group."

"No way!" Gunn stated, and Xander nodded to back him up.

"Come on, guys. We gotta face our fears. Plus, the alternative is sitting around all mopey while we wait for demon boy to show."

"I'm in," Willow said.  
"Me too," added Dawn, and Buffy reluctantly agreed.

"Boys?" Faith asked, winningly. "We can't do it without you," she teased. Grumbling, they conceded, and they all sat in a circle on the floor. "Xander, you go first."

"What?" he protested. "Why do I always draw the short straw?"

"Just go," Faith replied. He sat in thought for a few moments.

"Ok," he looked at the others fearfully. "It had been my first date in a long while." He paused, thinking of Anya, and Buffy patted his knee comfortingly. "As per usual, she turned out to be a demon, and she strung me up over the seal to bleed me. I was only wearing my boxers. And. Well, we'd sorta been fooling around before the badness started, so when I was hanging there you could see my…" he trailed off miserably when everyone exploded into laughter. "It wouldn't go away until she sliced me open, and she kept making fun."

"That's pretty good," Faith approved. "Dawnie, you're up next."

Dawn blushed preemptively. "You guys remember RJ?" They all groaned. Dawn looked at Team Angel and explained quickly. "RJ had a mystical jacket that made every woman he met fall madly in love with him. Love spell love, not soul mate love."

"Meaning?" Gunn asked.

"Meaning obsession. Buffy was gonna kill someone, Anya was gonna rob a bank, and Willow was gonna turn him into a girl. That kind of love."

"Woah," Gunn replied.

"That was life on the Hellmouth," Willow said quietly.

"Anyway," Dawn continued, "RJ asked me out, so I dressed up all skanky. We went to the Bronze and I was trying to convince him how wild and crazy I was. He… He dared me to get up on stage and sing that song, 'I touch myself.' So I did. It was horrible! Kids at school made fun of me ever since," she glared.

"Good thing we blew your school up, right?" Xander asked.

"All right!" Faith clapped her hands, laughing. "Who's next? How about Wesley!" He sighed.

"When I first came to L.A., I presented myself to Angel as a Rogue Demon Hunter, and I was dressed in black leather pants and a jacket. He and I reluctantly agreed to work together to find a demon, and we went looking for it in the apartment building where it was purported to live. My pants were much too tight, and when we found the demon I squealed in fear and fell down the stairs. Angel had to help me up because my legs wouldn't bend."

"Go Wes!" Faith laughed. "B it's your turn." Buffy growled at her.

"Fine, fine. I can take my lumps," she said. "Back before I was the slayer, I entered a lot of beauty pageants. One was hosted in my school auditorium, so everyone was there. I was wearing a tight, sequin-y dress that wrapped around my legs and made it hard to walk. So, as I wiggled out on stage, I tripped over a wire and went sprawling on my hands and knees. This was too much for my poor dress, and not only did it rip up the front to my crotch, but my boobs popped out the top. I cried for a week," she cringed.

"Gee, Buff," Xander said evilly. "You seem to have a thing for stripping!" Buffy gasped and glared at him to be quiet.

"What's this about?" Faith asked. "Do tell."  
"No way!" Buffy cried. "I already did one."

"Come on, B. Share, share, that's fair."

"Fine," Buffy replied. "But only cuz I'll probably never see you again." She told them about dressing up in heels and a gray raincoat and trying to strip for Xander while under his love spell.

"Good lord," Giles mumbled, and cleaned his glasses vigorously.

"Lucky for me, he's a stand-up guy and the raincoat stayed on," Buffy finished. "But Xand," she cooed sweetly, "Why don't you tell us about Ladies Night?" Everyone joined her in cheering for him to tell.

"Nothing says 'thank you' like dollars in the waistband," was all he'd say. When the room quieted down, Faith spoke up.

"Giles, you go next," she directed.

"Right, then. This is from back in my Ripper days. My father was desperate to convince the Watcher's Council not to discontinue my training despite my indiscretions. There was a meeting at which I was meant to prove my worth. My mates and I had summoned a mischief demon the night before, and I didn't realize that once a Tremptor possesses you in trance, it can possess you at any time unless you destroy it. I had assumed it was like Eyghon. Incidentally, when one board member asked, 'What makes you think you're worthy of the time I'd need to invest in training you fully?', Tremptor took over and responded for me by saying, 'Because I would run my tongue over every inch of your fat, naked body.' I was put on probation for a year," Giles smiled woefully.

"Red, you're up next," said Faith.

Willow began speaking very rapidly. "Right before I came back to Sunnydale from England this really attractive girl from my coven started coming on to me. I was so embarrassed and confused and upset that I pictured her naked and suddenly, well, she was naked." She stopped abruptly.

"She was for real naked?" Dawn asked incredulously. "You can _do_ that?"

"Yep," Willow said in a tiny voice as she turned bright red. "It took a while to fix, too." They all gulped sympathetically.

"Gunn, you're up."

"When I was 16, my buddy and I were strollin' around the city tryin' to act like badasses. I chugged all this Coke to impress a girl, and 10 minutes later I had to go. There wasn't any place nearby, so I went down an alley. I was partway through when six girls from my school came lookin' for me. My buddy sold me out. Anyway, I couldn't stop, you know, so they saw _everything_. And they told everyone, man."

"F, you're up." Buffy said cheerfully.

"Alright, when I was in junior high, there was this annual fashion show. All the girls got dressed up pretty and modeled their fancy designer clothes while one kid narrated through a microphone. I didn't have any designer clothes, but I really wanted to be part of it, so I made little fake labels for my outfit. The other kids saw me coming, so when I got up on stage all proud of myself, the kid narrating said, 'And now, Faith, the Queen of White Trash, with her own brand of dumpster-wear.' Everyone started laughing and I ran off stage."

"Wow, that's just… really sad," Buffy said soberly.

"No big, makes for a good tale," Faith replied flippantly. The game went on, as they started to share embarrassing stories that they knew about each other.  
"I can't take it anymore," Willow gasped. "My belly hurts!"

"Hey, wait. Dead Boy never went!" Xander protested. They looked around for Angel, who was no longer in the room. "Huh." Buffy was about to go look for him when Whistler appeared.

"Ugh. It's you," Buffy groaned.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Kid, I might cry."

"Whistler?" Faith asked, suspiciously.

"Whistler," Buffy confirmed.

"Screw that." The brunette glared at him and walked to the other side of the room.

"Now why didn't I say that?" Buffy asked no one in particular.

Willow stood up and wrung her hands nervously. "Is it time to go already?" she squeaked.

"Soon, Witch." Angel came through the double doors behind them and growled at him. "Not happy to see old friends, are we?" Whistler joked.

Giles spoke up. "Will they get aid when they reach Middle Earth?"

"No worries, Watcher. They're not going to war right off. They're being transported to a land called Lothlórien. It's a large Elven realm guarded by the most powerful elf left in Middle Earth. She knows you're coming."

"How generous of the Powers to arrange this," Angel inserted, automatically suspicious.

"Oh, you can thank the Lady of the Wood for that. When the PTB contacted her with their offer of help, she insisted that we don't just dump you anywhere, but with her where it's safe."

"Where were you gonna 'dump' them?" Angel asked angrily.

"Wherever was easiest. But it wasn't gonna be Mordor!" the demon retorted defensively.

"What's Mordor?" Wesley asked.

Whistler ignored him. "You'll be getting your itinerary and mission statement once you land."

"There's a mission statement?" Xander asked.

"Is there a T-shirt?" Willow bubbled. "Cuz that would be cool."

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Whistler asked, interrupting her. "It's time."

"Time?" Xander hedged. "Time with the… timeliness?" Everyone gathered around the two young women. They all took turns hugging and saying their final farewells, and no one could keep themselves from crying. The two sisters held each other's hands, and Fred walked up and put an arm around Dawn.

"I'll take good care of her, Buffy. We're both in need of a friend." Buffy smiled at her.

"Daughters," Giles said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy and Willow. "Do watch out for each other."

"Buff, Wil, I can't believe the Scooby core is finally breaking up. I guess I'm gonna have to get me a life," Xander joked as the three hugged tearfully. Finally, only Angel was left in front of Buffy.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I want you to be happy, but I can't help being angry with the Powers, and hurt that you didn't choose me. I'll always love you."

Buffy put her arms around him and said, "Good-bye, Angel. Take care of my family."

"OK ladies," Whistler said. "Join hands and don't let go. It'll keep you together when you land on the other side." He looked up towards the ceiling and said, "NOW." The air around them began to crackle and bright beams of light surrounded the young women. They could hear people calling out farewells as they stood waiting. To the eyes of those standing around them, it seemed as if for a brief moment their shapes bent and stretched, and then they were gone. Whistler blinked out a moment later, and the room felt suddenly silent and empty. Dawn sank down to the floor and sobbed. Fred joined her, folding her arms around the younger woman.

"So what do we do now?" Faith asked, her question directed nowhere in particular.


	7. Arrival

Chapter Seven: Arrival

Buffy groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her whole body had that pins-and-needles feeling, and her head was pounding. Light shone brightly on her face, and her closed eyelids glowed reddish-orange. Tentatively she stretched out her arms, fingers tracing the ground around her experimentally. Grass. She felt soft, cool grass. Come to think of it, she could smell it, too. 'Willow!' her mind suddenly shouted, and she forced her eyes open in panic. They were met by the most vivid and shimmering blue sky she'd ever seen. She felt she could lay there all day just staring at it, but… "Willow!" She screeched it out loud this time. She rolled her neck slowly to the left. More grass, and trees. She tried the other direction, and to her vast relief, Willow was there next to her.

Willow felt herself spiraling upwards from darkness, following a familiar voice. "Willow!" It sounded panicked and… Buffyish. 'Buffy!' she thought, struggling to wake up. She felt like she'd gone ten rounds with a Turok Han, even breathing was painful. And her eyes wouldn't open. She tried to calm down and concentrate on her surroundings. She was on the ground, and it smelled… delicious! All grassy and woodsy and new. As her body relaxed, her eyes finally opened. Sky, all gorgeous sky canopied above her. She turned her head towards the voice she'd heard and saw Buffy nearby.

"Hey Buffy."

"Oh thank God! Are you OK?"

"I think so. I'm all ouchy and I don't think I can move yet, but mostly fine," Willow replied.

"Same here. I feel like we were thrown at the ground instead of placed on it. I blame Whistler," Buffy muttered.

"Do you think we landed where we were supposed to land? And hey, isn't it beautiful here?"

"Mmm hmm, and it smells amazing. I'm convinced there's no place like this on our Earth," Buffy breathed in deeply.

"A place this clear and light can't be evil. Or maybe we died…" Willow trailed off in thought.

"Nope. This is way more real and physical than heaven was."

"Oh, right." They continued to lie side by side, waiting for their limbs to regain strength, not wanting to delve into the deeper issues that lay between them. A shadow fell over their forms.

"It's you, again," Buffy said tiredly.

"Hey Kid, Witch. How was your trip?" Whistler asked.

Willow looked up at him, annoyed. "How do you think? We're in a strange world full Goddess knows what kind of evil nasties, but we're lying here, vulnerable, cuz it's our idea of hijinks."

"Woah, ease up! I didn't invent the transit system. I just came to make sure you got here. Any last requests before I turn you loose?"

"You _would_ show up, see that we're totally helpless, and then just leave," Buffy accused.

"What?" Whistler replied defensively. "I'm only allowed to oversee, not interfere. Good luck, ladies." He was about to go when Buffy called out.

"Whistler, wait. I do have one request. Tell our family that we made it here?"

"Alright, Kid. I can manage that." He winked out of their vision and they were alone again.

"I think I must be really scared, cuz I kinda wish he'd come back," Willow said, aiming for levity.

"Well at least we know we're in the right place," Buffy comforted.

Back in L.A., the residents of the Hyperion were still awake hours after Buffy and Willow's departure. It was well past midnight when they'd left, and now the sun was starting to rise. They'd spent the time telling each other stories about their friends. Though none would admit it, it was similar in tone to the requiem they'd held a month before for those that fell in Sunnydale. They were past exhaustion, but still they stayed together and talked. It seemed as though they were waiting for something, though they knew not what. Finally, just after sunrise, Whistler appeared before them.

"I was given orders by a surly blond to tell you that they made it."

"Thank the Lord," Giles breathed in relief.

"Are they OK?" asked Dawn, concerned.

"Shaken up from the trip, but all limbs are present and accounted for."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about their quest?" Wesley asked.

"Nope, I don't know more than I've told you already. I'm on a need to know basis with the Powers," Whistler replied.

"Gee I wonder why," Xander said dryly.

"Hey! Don't kill the messenger." With that, he disappeared. Feeling slightly relieved by his news, and that their vigil was ended, everyone finally went to bed.


	8. Lothlórien

Chapter Eight: Lothlórien

Buffy and Willow were still laying on the ground, each deep in thought.

"Hey Wil?" Buffy said finally. "I'm sorry that you never got to say good-bye to Kennedy."

"It's OK," she replied. "Well, not really so OK, but… I'm sorry for the things she said to you, Buffy. She was wrong." Before Buffy could respond, they were suddenly surrounded by a group of five strangers. They were all tall, lithe males with flowing blond hair and pointy ears. And they had bows pointed at the two young women.

"Wow, I didn't even hear them coming," Buffy said to Willow, startled.

"I am Haldir, the March Warden of this land," the one in the middle announced. "Who are you, and what is your purpose here?"

Buffy looked peeved, so Willow spoke up. "I'm Willow and this is Buffy. We, um, were sent here to see the Lady of the Wood."

Haldir relaxed slightly, and nodded to the others to put down their bows. "We have been expecting you. Strange tidings indeed, for two women to appear in the heart of our sacred Golden Wood. The Lord and Lady, however, have directed us to welcome you and bring you before them."

"The Lord and Lady?" Buffy asked, curiously. "What're they like?"

Haldir frowned at her. "Your words are strange to my ears. It is like to the Common Tongue, and yet unlike. Do you know naught of the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim?"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other, wondering how much to tell him. "We're from far away," Buffy said vaguely, "so we haven't heard much about Lothlórien."

Haldir accepted this, and responded. "Galadriel is the Lady of the Wood, and Celeborn its Lord. They have dwelt together here for countless ages. It is the power of the Lady that you feel about this land. Are you injured?" he asked suddenly as they tentatively sat up for the first time.

"Rough trip," Buffy commented as she stood and pulled Willow up next to her. To their relief, their backpacks and the scythe were laying nearby. They collected their belongings, and then finally heeded Haldir's words and truly took in their surroundings. They were adrift in a blazing world of green, gold, and silver. The trees around them were laden with gold blossoms that contrasted beautifully with their silvery-gray bark. The grass below them was thick and luscious, and fallen blossoms glowed brightly against various shades of green. The sky above looked freshly painted, and they gasped in delight. They heard a strange, new sound then, it was a curious mix of laughter and tinkling bells. Turning, they saw that their companions were amused by their shock.

"Come," Haldir said, smiling slightly. "It is some distance to Caras Galadhon, the elven city."

Willow reached out for Buffy, and they followed the elves through Lothlórien hand in hand. The land was achingly beautiful, and after several hours of walking the golden trees grew taller until their tops could not be seen. Structures were built up in the largest ones, and they wound their way around and up into the sky above. Green, gold and silver lights twinkled out all around them as they continued on a white, stone pathway that arced around the city. Finally, they crossed over a white bridge and through the gates. Once inside, they began to climb through ladder-like stairways up and up into the heart of the city. They paused briefly for rest in a large open area with a sparkling fountain at its center.

The largest tree yet sprung up from this lawn and guards were stationed at its base. Using horns to communicate with those above, they began their final ascent to the dwelling of Galadriel and Celeborn. Though they were surrounded by numerous other elves, it was immediately obvious who the Lord and Lady were. They both glowed as if from within much brighter than those around them, the Lady brightest of all. They were equally tall and regal, he of streaming silver hair and she of golden-blond. Their forms were young, yet each seemed ancient, making the young women remember Haldir's words about the pair having lived here for ages. They rose to welcome Willow and Buffy, who stood speechless before them.

"Welcome ladies," Celeborn said. "You have traveled far, and we are told you come to aid us in our time of strife."

"This is Lord Celeborn, and I am Galadriel. Pleased am I to meet two such brave warriors." She smiled kindly at them, but her gaze was fierce and piercing.

"It's nice to meet you," Buffy said, uncertain of what to say.

"Thank you for letting us come here," Willow added. "It didn't sound like the PTB cared where they dumped us."

"PTB?" asked Celeborn, confused.

Galadriel smiled and understood. "I believe they are like to the Valar of this world." She frowned, suddenly. "But they seem not as concerned for the fate of their warriors."

"You're not wrong," Buffy muttered. "In our world the Powers like to screw with our lives." They stared at her, so she hastily explained. "I don't have the best relationship with them. I'm not a fan of how they deal with their champions." Willow nodded.

"There is much to discuss," Galadriel replied thoughtfully. "But you must be weary. There is a pavilion set up near the fountain for you to take your rest in. Know that you are safe here." As they said their thanks again and prepared to leave, each heard The Lady's voice in their mind.

They descended to the level of the fountain where a tent had been indeed been set up. Their guards left them there and returned to their posts. Two low couches rested inside, and they eagerly shrugged their backpacks from their shoulders and sat.

"Buffy, did you hear her voice in your head?"

"I did."

"What did she say to you?"

Buffy sighed and considered lying, but felt that it was not the way she wanted to start her new life. "She told me not to drown myself in guilt. That I was needed for larger things."

Willow felt comforted. "She said the same to me."

"Do you think we can trust them?" Buffy asked.

"I think so," Willow replied.

"I do, too. They seem incredibly powerful, but I didn't sense any evil in either one." They allowed their exhaustion to take over, and both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The first thing Buffy was aware of as she began to wake was that she hadn't felt this rested in years. Since before she was called, to be exact. The second thing she noticed was a host of ethereal voices joined together in song. They seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. She couldn't tell what they were singing about, but the melody was both haunting and joyful. She stretched languidly, not quite ready to let go of this strange moment of peace. Rolling over to face Willow's couch, she felt uncertain whether or not to wake her. She felt a strange awkwardness around Willow now, and she wasn't sure why. It was almost as though they had just met rather than having spent the last seven years fighting a war together. She stayed still, waiting to see what would happen. Willow's head was buried underneath a mound of blankets, with just a tuft of red hair peeking out, so Buffy didn't realize she was awake until the redhead suddenly rolled over to face her. Willow smiled quirkily at Buffy, and the moment seemed oddly intimate until Buffy broke through it by babbling.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Nope. I've been awake for a while, just enjoying the serenade."

"Oh, good." Buffy seemed confused about something, and Willow thought how cute she always looked when flustered. Then she blushed.

"I feel like I slept for ten years," she commented, trying to cover her redness. "You know how when you're really tired you think, 'oh I could sleep for a whole day' even though you know that it wouldn't make you feel better and you can't ever really make up for lost sleep?"

Buffy smiled at Willow's ramble. "Yeah?"

"Well, I feel kinda like I actually made up for every hour that I ever missed in my whole life," Willow finished.

"Exactly," Buffy agreed.

"How long do you think we slept?" Willow asked.

"I have no clue, but time seems to work differently here. And then there's the whole complete lack of evil. Somehow I doubt all of Middle Earth is like this. Otherwise, slayer equals pointless much?"

"I know what you mean," Willow replied. "This whole place seems wrapped up in some kind of magick."

"So you're feeling better then?" Buffy asked. "No more dimension hopping whiplash?"

"I feel perfect," Willow smiled and stretched lazily on her couch. "How 'bout you? Do you still feel all mixed up in there?" She stretched out a hand toward Buffy's stomach.

Buffy grinned, and Willow realized that she hadn't seen such pure mirth in her friend's eyes for years. "The blender in my belly is officially unplugged. The sword wound doesn't hurt anymore, either." She sat up, pushing the covers back, and slowly pulled up her tank top. The horrific, multi-colored and puffy wound site was gone, leaving just a reddish scar of reunited flesh. Willow reached out in awe, looked at Buffy for permission, and gently ran her fingertips over the area.

"That's amazing," she whispered. "Oh Buffy, I was so worried."

Buffy flopped back down onto the couch. "I so don't wanna get up and start the serious business," she said. "The sleeping and relaxing are not past-times commonly experienced by Buffy - and now I'm feeling greedy."

"Me too," Willow smiled conspiratorially. "Maybe we could pretend we're still asleep."

At that moment, a beautiful female elf poked her head inside their tent and said, "Suilad. I have come to take you to the dining hall, and then to show you around Lórien." She didn't look like the other elves they'd seen. Her hair was black as night and her eyes a sparkling silvery-gray. Willow and Buffy jumped up guiltily, glanced at each other, and then burst out laughing. The elf smiled at them and said she'd wait in the courtyard. They hastily dressed, not quite used to the close quarters. Buffy paused for a moment as she laced up her boots, thinking about their situation. It wasn't just the world that was strange and new, it was their relationship, too. She peeked over at Willow who was brushing her hair, and then gave up trying to figure it out for now. They left the pavilion together, and were both struck by the beauty of the land all over again.

"I don't think I could make up a place more beautiful than this. It's like we jumped into a fairy tale," Willow whispered as they approached the elf.

She clearly heard, and smiled at them. "I am glad that you like it here. My name is Arwen."

"I'm Buffy, and that's Willow. Sorry about earlier, we were just..."

"Trying to pretend to sleep and avoid your duties?" Arwen finished, grinning. "Elves have good hearing." They all laughed, suddenly feeling easier around each other.

"Oops," Willow exhaled.

"It must be very difficult to leave your world behind to join ours," Arwen said, and caught their startled looks. "My grandmother told me about you. Not as much as she knows, I am sure, just that you were warriors there and that you were sent here to aid us." Buffy and Willow glanced cautiously at each other. "I am sorry, I forget that you have no reason to trust me."

"It's just all so new," Willow began as they walked. "We know, deep down, that there isn't any evil here in Lórien, but it's still unnerving. In our world, creatures with so much power were always evil."

"One girl in all the world," Buffy said softly. "To stand against the demons and the forces of darkness."

"Well, that does not sound very fair," Arwen replied, and they all laughed again.

"So, Galadriel is your grandmother?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Her daughter Celebrian was my mother, and Elrond of Imladris is my father."

Buffy noticed the change in tense. "Was?" she said carefully.

"She was traveling here from Imladris and a band of orcs attacked. She was hit with a poisoned arrow and could not be cured, so she sailed West."

"West?" Willow asked, curiously.

Arwen sighed heavily. "To Valinor, where my people go when they grow weary of living in Middle Earth. When you sail West, you can never return."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said quietly. "My mom died two years ago and I still haven't stopped missing her."

Arwen looked at Buffy and said, "You never do." Buffy felt Willow tensing up beside her, and wondered if she was thinking about Tara. She reached out and took her hand as the trio reached a more populated section of Caras Galadhon. She led them into a great hall that, like everything else, seemed to be constructed entirely of living trees. There were groups of elves talking and eating at low tables, some sitting on the ground and some on benches. The food looked strange, but was wonderful and filling, and they ate listening idly to conversations that they couldn't understand.

"They are mostly talking about you," Arwen said, smiling. "Everyone is very curious. In these dark times, the strangest visitor they ever see in the protected city is myself!" She seemed to find this amusing.

"I got the feeling from Haldir that it's a great privilege to be allowed to come here," Buffy said.

"Yes, but Haldir is also a snob," Arwen smirked, and they were both struck by the incongruity of such an ethereal and timeless creature smirking. They smiled at each other across the table and Arwen noticed. "I may be old and of elf-kind, but I am still a woman," she said, sounding slightly hurt. "It is difficult when people only see the Evenstar and not me, Arwen." She then looked slightly abashed by her outburst, and tried to explain. "I am sorry, but there is always so much doom in these times that I feel like I have to be serious and wise all the time. The woman in me gets neglected for the seer."

"I get it," Buffy said. "In my world, I was the slayer. I always tried to have a life outside of slaying, go on dates, do girly stuff, but the evil was nonstop. I couldn't get close to people because it was supposed be a secret. And whenever I took time to just be Buffy, someone would die because of it." Willow looked closely at Buffy as she spoke. She'd never realized just how much guilt she carried for each person she didn't save. "Anyway, I drove myself crazy trying to satisfy what I thought were two different people: the slayer and Buffy. Eventually, I figured out that I couldn't separate them."

"How did you learn to accept this?" Arwen asked.

"I haven't," Buffy grinned, sheepishly. She looked at Willow. "Have you, Will?"

"Have I what?" Willow asked, confused.

"Figured out how to come to terms with woman Willow and witch-fu Willow?" Willow just stared at Buffy, not used to her friend being so introspective. Must be the lack of apocalypse, she mused.

"Witch-fu?" Arwen interjected. "What is witch-fu?" Buffy struggled to explain the Kung-Fu reference, and how she adapted it to fit her friend's specific talents. The elf laughed. "I like the way you talk. So you are a witch, Willow?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Yes, that's one word for it. But I'm not an evil witch; I'm a good witch. Like Glinda."

"The only references to witches here are not good - they are beings who use their power to exploit the land and crush the free will of those around them. They desire control only."

"That's not Wil," Buffy assured her.

"Oh, I know." Arwen replied. They left the dining hall and walked idly around Lothlórien.

"So, this might be really rude," Buffy began. "But how old are you? Cuz in some ways you seem our age, but in other ways you seem much older. And Galadriel, she seems really _really_ old."

Arwen laughed. "I do not take offense," she said. "I have lived just under 3000 years, and Galadriel is far older. She was born in the Years of the Trees before the Sun came. I would say she has close to 9000 years." Buffy and Willow both gasped.

"Well, she said she was older," Buffy said wryly.

"Are elves immortal, then?" Willow inquired, fascinated.

"The simple answer is yes." Arwen said. "But we are not impervious. Wounds and poisons can cut us down, though not as easily as mortals, and we can also fade due to heartache and loss. Most elves leave Middle Earth and pass their final years in Valinor before they die and enter the Halls of Mandos."

"Mandos?" asked Willow.

"Elves and Men go different places when they die. Men and the other speaking races are not allowed in Valinor, and when they die their souls go elsewhere. The souls of the Eldar go to the Halls of Mandos."

Buffy said quietly, "In our world, most believe that our souls go to one of many heavenly or hellish dimensions, based on our actions in life. The heavenly ones are peaceful."

"How do you know this?" Arwen asked, interested. "Do the souls of Men return to your world and speak to you?"

"Not usually," Buffy replied. "But I've been there."

"How can that be?" Arwen was shocked.

"Well, I died. It's kind of a long story." She looked at Willow sadly.

"Would you tell me?" Arwen asked. "I cannot help but be fascinated."

"Alright," Buffy replied. She explained about Glory, Dawn and the monks and the events that led up to Dawn being tied to the tower to bleed. "They made her out of my blood, and I realized that my death would also close the portal, so I jumped. That's when I went to heaven," she finished.

"But how did you come back?" Arwen asked, amazed.

"I did it," Willow said in a tiny voice. "I ripped her from heaven and the only peace she's ever known." She broke away from them and headed blindly towards the woods.

Arwen turned to Buffy. "Is it true, Buffy?" Buffy nodded. "How does she have such power? The Dark Lord Sauron has been known to create new abominations from the blood of elves, but this is altogether a different matter. You came back unchanged?"

"Unchanged," Buffy repeated bitterly. "Not exactly."

"I am sorry, Buffy," Arwen said gently. "I did not know I was delving into such sore and open wounds."

Buffy sighed. "It's OK. Life has a way of being messy and painful."

Arwen nodded. "I will not be insulted if you want to go to her. There are other things I must do now, anyway. We will meet later." She smiled at Buffy and left.


	9. Tears & Washtubs

Chapter Nine: Tears and Washtubs

Buffy immediately took off for the woods that Willow had disappeared into. Despite her conflicting emotions, and her concern that Willow was wandering alone in an unknown land, she still couldn't stop herself from reveling in this place. It was as though every blade of grass and flower petal was perfect. There were none of the visible signs of the death half of nature, like broken limbs and rotting trunks and plants fighting for a place in the sun. She pressed forward, following the sound of running water, and finally found Willow and the river at the same time. Her friend was kneeling in a small glade of flowers near its edge, head bent so that tendrils of her fiery hair covered her face. She gave no indication that she knew anyone was coming. Buffy sat quietly beside her and watched the waters of the river pass by.

After a while, Willow said, "Arwen was right. There are no good witches."

"Willow, you're a good witch."

"I'm not, Buffy. I'm not. Why did you want me to come here? Because I can't do last year again. I wasn't ready, but I did what needed to be done. But I can't live like that, Buffy. I have nothing but the remorse stage and the getting things done stage. My soul can't take it."

"But you've changed. You went all white goddessy instead of black veiny when you did the slayer spell. Kennedy couldn't stop talking about it."

"I don't think that was me, Buffy. I think that was the power of the Guardians. It was their magic that I tapped into. That just leaves me as black veiny Willow."

"I think you're wrong. It leaves you as conduit Willow. You are not evil, and you never were. But you channeled dark magick and you let it control you, because you didn't know that there was another way. That not all power is black. But our world is so full of it, and we asked so much of you, that you took the power regardless of its shape. So many things have gone wrong, Willow, that I can't even breathe when I look back at them. All I see are the people I let down. And you're the one I let down the most."

"Funny, I feel exactly the same about you, Buffy," Willow sniffled. "How do we get beyond this? Because if we don't it'll suffocate us, and we'll be useless. Galadriel was right."

"Stupid elves with their perceptiveness and TV commercial hair," Buffy muttered. Willow stared at her, and they both started to laugh and then to cry. They wrapped their arms around each other and let the river drown out their tears.

Arwen went to see Galadriel. They had agreed that she would approach the girls and try to learn more, as she wasn't as intimidating as the Lady. After spending an afternoon with them, she felt like they were on their way to becoming friends, and she felt guilty for even the most innocent deceit. She sat down next to her grandmother, whom she found at her mirror.

"How fare our young champions?" Galadriel asked, adopting the name Buffy had used.

Arwen sighed. "There is so much pain there. They have endured more than their share of sacrifice and loss, and yet feel I only learned but drop in the river's worth of what there is to know. They have a strong bond and love shines clearly between them, yet so does guilt and bitterness. It is this last that worries me. I have used my sight to delve more deeply, and it is clear that they have not dealt with their anger."

"It seems, young one, that you have learned much more than I expected. I merely thought you would learn who they were in their world, and what is the nature of their power. For both are powerful, indeed. It seems their power increases tenfold when they are together, but they do not know this."

"I think I am making friends, grandmother," Arwen said shyly. She told Galadriel all that she had heard, and the shock and sorrow on her grandmother's face frightened her a little. She was usually so serene and calm in all situations.

"They are so young, and have packed elven lifetimes worth of horror into a mere counting of years. I come to see why Buffy expresses bitterness towards the Powers That Be. The Valar are mercurial, and their ways are often strange, but never have they been so careless with those that serve them. I know that these women, these champions, were sent to aid us, but I _will not_ allow them to be used wantonly. I am glad I had them brought here early. They will have time in which to heal before they are tested. Because I wish it!" Her steely gaze flashed in the afternoon light and Arwen had never seen her evince such power. It was not her way, but she had been stirred. Arwen was just glad that her new friends had Galadriel as their friend rather than its opposite.

Arwen left Galadriel by her mirror, after promising that she'd find the young women and invite them to the Great Hall that night. Later that afternoon, she began her search. Retracing her steps, she paused at the edge of the wood at the sight of Haldir.

"Suilad Haldir," Arwen smiled.

"Lady Arwen, well met."

"I am looking for our young friends. Have you seen them?" she asked.

"I have not, but I have just returned from perimeter watch."

"They were headed that way when I saw them last," Arwen said gesturing towards the woods she was facing.

"I will accompany you to look, if you would like."

"Thank you. Are there tidings from outside the Golden Wood?"

"Nay, it has been quiet these past days." They walked on in silence for a while, and then stopped when they reached the river. There, at it's edge, Buffy and Willow had passed from grief into sleep, and lay intertwined among the golden flowers. Their tearstained faces belied their peaceful expressions, but did not taint the beauty of the scene. The elves looked at each other and smiled, amused.

"It is heartening in these darkening days to come across something so strange and wondrous, even to eyes that have watched millennia pass." Haldir said.

Arwen smiled, thinking that she and Haldir would get along much better now that they had something to agree upon. "Their days have ever been dark, and yet they somehow find whimsy and hope." Her tone completely changed and she smirked at the elf beside her. "I like them."

"Should we wake them up?" he asked.

Buffy woke up first, feeling confused. She could hear the gentle sounds of the river and someone speaking softly in an elvish tongue nearby. Once again she felt like she'd had the best sleep of her life, which was especially odd since she'd entered it crying. She was lying on her back and the next thing she noticed was that there were arms around her and a leg stretched over her own. She opened her eyes. Willow was next to her, and somehow they'd gotten all tangled up in their sleep. Her face was a foot away, and Buffy momentarily forgot the voices as she watched her. Willow groaned a little, and then slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Buffy so close. And her arms around Buffy's torso. And her leg… Woah! She could tell the alarm showed on her face, because Buffy looked worried.

"You OK, Will?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Willow whispered back, and then decided to relax. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Buffy whispered, and then giggled.

"Good sleep?"

"Good sleep." They untangled their arms and legs and sat up, looking around them as they yawned. A very amused looking Arwen and Haldir were standing off to one side talking quietly. The slayer and the witch glanced at each other, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Buffy stood up and greeted the duo. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"What's up?" Haldir repeated, confused.

"As in, what's going on, how are you, that kind of thing."

"Ah. Arwen was looking for you and I decided to help," he smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" Arwen asked, concerned.

Buffy turned to Willow, questioning. "Actually, yeah," the redhead replied. "We never really got to sleep much in Sunnydale, what with evil coming out at night and school and jobs coming out during the day…"

"School and jobs?" Arwen asked. Buffy haltingly explained their school system and the concept of working for pay.

"Your world sounds very organized," Haldir said.

"I guess it has to be cuz there are so many people," Willow commented. They walked back into the city together, and then Haldir left for a meeting of the guard.

Arwen turned to them and said, "Come with me to my dwelling. Galadriel has requested that you come to the Great Hall tonight. I have dresses that, with a little alteration, should fit you well. You will be able to bathe there, too."

They agreed and followed her. "Galadriel mentioned wanting to talk to us when we woke up," Buffy mentioned.

"She has decided to put it off until tomorrow," Arwen replied. "I hope you do not mind, but I shared with her some of what we spoke about today." She grinned at them suddenly. "I have not seen her so animated in many hundreds of years. I think she likes you." They each tried on a dress and Arwen sent them to be mended. Then, she had two large washtubs brought in. "I will return for you at dusk," she told them. Two tall elves placed the tubs in the center of the room and then filled them before leaving Arwen's house. Buffy and Willow looked at each other.

"So," Willow began. "Two tubs, one room..." she trailed off.

"These elves aren't really big with the privacy," Buffy agreed.

"We could take turns?" Willow offered.

"But then the water'll get all cold. Look Wil, I'm OK with this if you are."

"Right!" she replied brightly. "I mean, we're friends, good friends, and this shouldn't be a big deal," she rambled on nervously.

"Exactly," Buffy said, not sounding quite convinced. They wound up turning away from each other to undress quickly, and then hopped into their tubs. Each one was tall and round and bubbled up with amazing smelling soap.

"Oh wow," Willow sighed in contentment as she sank into the tub.

"Seconded," Buffy replied, grinning. "How come I never took baths before?"

"Probably for the same reason you never got a full night's sleep."

"Well, I for one am loving this new world so far. Lots of sleep, gorgeous elves, baths..." she trailed off.

"I wonder how everyone's doing back home," Willow commented after dunking her head under and coming up scrubbing at her hair.

Buffy sighed. "Dawnie. I really hope she's OK." She grabbed her bar of soap and scrubbed between her toes.

"I'm sure she is, Buffy. Dawnie's strong and she's grown up so much. Plus she's got a new friend and protector in Fred."

"Yeah, I really like Fred. I kinda wish we'd found her instead of Team Angel."

Willow smirked. "So she could see you as her knight in shining armor instead of Mr. Broody-pants?"

Buffy blushed. "That's not what I meant. And anyway, I think _you_ would be the knight."

"Wanna know something embarrassing?"

"Always," Buffy replied, moving to the other side of her tub to be closer. She ducked under along the way and began to work suds into her hair as she listened.

"OK, so I went to help re-ensoul Angel and some big nasty was using major mojo to try and stop me. It kept doing all these showy tricks, but I wasn't fooled, so I told everyone to ignore them and I finished the spell. Fred was really fascinated with the magicks that I used and kept telling me that we should spend more time together. She looked so eager and flushed that I thought she was coming on to me. So I told her that I was seeing someone, and she got really confused. Then I realized she had no idea how she looked, she was just so excited to find a kindred spirit. Must've been those five years in a cave. Culture lag. But boy was my face red!" Willow blushed.

Buffy burst out laughing, and Willow threw her bar of soap at her, causing her to shriek and fall back into her tub. She resurfaced and tossed the soap back to Willow. "That's my Wil, leaving broken hearts all across the Western Hemisphere." Willow growled at her.

"Me?" she protested. "You've dated way more people than I have. And most of them weren't people," she smirked.

"This from the girl who dated a demon, a werewolf, a witch, and a potential slayer." Buffy shot back.

"Kennedy doesn't count. She's human."

"The jury's still out on that one," Buffy said, and then gasped.

"BUFFY!" Willow screeched, and chucked a sponge at her. Buffy was still shocked at herself and didn't see the sponge until it hit her in the face with a loud thwock. Willow collapsed into giggles at the sight.

"I'm sorry, Wil, that was really rude," she said chagrined.

"But not entirely untrue," Willow replied, and then sighed. "Why are we so unlucky in love?"

"I thought we agreed years ago that we were doomed to failure because of the Hellmouth," Buffy said.

"True." Willow paused and then spoke tentatively. "Buffy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Buffy answered.

"Have you ever been happy with anyone? I know all of our relationships have ended in disaster, but with Oz and Tara there was a period where everything was perfect, where we'd worked through our problems and things were how they're supposed to be."

Buffy looked thoughtful. "I've been in love, but I've never had what you described. With Angel it was all tied in with death, and we never got past the doomed, star-crossed lovers part. You wanna know something I've never admitted?" Willow nodded. "The reason Angel and I didn't work out wasn't cuz of the obvious vampire/slayer, immortal/mortal stuff. It was Angel. I'm the slayer, full of power rooted in darkness, and my life is guaranteed to be short. But he refused to see that. He insisted on treating me like some flighty schoolgirl with a crush on the dark, mysterious stranger. He kept saying that I deserved sunlight and children and a future. He couldn't admit that for me, there _is _no future. There is only now, and I belong in the dark. What did it matter that he's immortal when I only had five more years of life, at best. All I wanted was to be loved."

"Wow, Buffy. I'm sorry. I never really saw it that way."

"Well, I really only recently figured this out. Hell, Spike understood me better than Angel even when we hated each other. But our tragedy is that we ruined our chance because he had no soul and I couldn't seem to feel mine," Buffy broke off. "And Riley…"

"Was never in the running," Willow interjected. Buffy looked at her, shocked. "It was obvious. But all that stuff Angel didn't get? I didn't get that either, Buffy. I wanted you to be a normal girl just as much as you did."

"I made the same mistake. I tried to pretend you hadn't changed, that all this magick and power were separate from you. I was wrong about myself, and I was wrong about you, too. I wish I'd helped you more."

"As Xander would say, that was the then, this is the now. What say we don't do guiltapalooza?" Willow replied.

"Agreed. 'Sides, I'm getting all pruny." They forgot about feeling awkward and stepped out of their baths to get dressed. As she brushed her long hair, Buffy continued to talk. "You know, I think that the gang's all better off where we left them."

"I think so, too. I wonder how much time has passed there?"

"Who knows," Buffy laughed. "I can't even figure out how much time has passed here." They finished getting ready and turned to face each other. Buffy was picking uncomfortably at her dress. "I haven't worn anything this elaborate since that Halloween costume. I hope I don't turn into an elf!" Her dress was a golden color that complimented her hair and skin tone.

"Oh, Buffy, you look beautiful!" Willow exclaimed. "That color is perfect." Her own dress was a deep, velvety green that brought out her eyes.

"Wow, you look great!" Buffy squealed. "I feel like I'm going to a ball." Then she frowned, "Where do I put my stake?"

Willow burst out laughing. "Buffy, I think you can take the night off." She grinned as her friend compromised by strapping it to her thigh under the heavy layers of fabric.

"That'll have to do, but it's gonna take me a year to find it again!" Buffy harrumphed. They looked at each other and both envisioned her frantically trying to find her stake as a vampire menaced nearby. They began to giggle hysterically.

At that moment, Arwen glided into the room. "Is there something on my face?" she asked nonchalantly, and they laughed some more. The elf smiled and waited for them to collect themselves. "Are you ready?"

"I think so," Buffy said.

"Definitely," Willow said at the same time. They left Arwen's house and walked through the city again.

"It's funny, I feel like we've been here for weeks, but this is the first time we've seen it after dark," Buffy commented.

"It's beautiful," Willow breathed. They were surrounded by green, gold, and silver lights that twinkled like stars. "Do all elves live in trees like this?"

"No," Arwen replied. "The elves of the Golden Wood are the only ones. Elves have an affinity for nature and all live in harmony with the land, but they dwell in a variety of places. Some live by the Sea, some live in caves or so I've heard, but most live in great cities on the ground." They walked on in silence until they reached the Great Hall, which was covered in lights. There were elves playing instruments and singing, while others sat eating together at tables. Presiding over all was a large table at the back of the hall, raised above the rest, where the Lord and Lady sat with their court. They were dressed all in white again, and their glow cast light throughout the entire space. As they stopped in the entryway, Buffy fidgeted with her dress.

"Lose something, Buffy?" Arwen asked solicitously and Buffy just stared at her.

"Do you hear everything?" she asked.

Arwen smirked for a moment, and then said, "The Lady has asked us to join them."

"She has?" Willow was confused. "Oh, in your head right?" Suddenly Buffy and Willow both heard her voice welcoming them. They approached the dais and were motioned to take seats across from the Lord and Lady.

"Good evening," Galadriel said musically. "I trust you rested well?"

"Welcome, ladies. You both look lovely," Celeborn added.

They both bowed quickly before sitting down. "I feel great," Buffy admitted, smiling.

"Thank you for inviting us to your hall, it's beautiful," said Willow.

"Has Arwen made your stay more comfortable?" Galadriel inquired as they ate.

Both young women flashed secretive smiles at Arwen, and Galadriel was happy to know her granddaughter had indeed made new friends. "Definitely," said Buffy. "She's been very helpful."

"I am glad," The Lady replied. "You should know that she has spoken to me of the things you told her. From this point on, I will ask her to break no confidences, but I felt that this was an easier way to learn more about you. I've been told that I can be intimidating," she finished with a pointed glance at her husband.

"Don't worry," Willow rushed to assure her. "He's intimidating, too." Then she blushed and Celeborn laughed.

"Lucky are we to know ladies so dark of destiny that hold such lightness of spirit," he said with a smile that was teasingly flirtatious, and suddenly he was not an ancient lord but a virile, handsome male. This time both young women blushed.

"Careful, grandfather, or you will disabuse all such stereotypes of the cold, barrenness of elves," Arwen said, smiling.

"Indeed," Celeborn replied. "We must not disturb the air of mystery that keeps the world at bay. You ladies are never permitted to leave the Golden Wood," he announced, mock-solemnly.

"Awesome!" Buffy exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"You have spent enough time with us," Galadriel then said, smiling, "You may go and join the festivities. When you wake tomorrow, please come speak with me." They nodded and bowed, and then they each grabbed one of Arwen's hands.

"You're coming with," Willow said as they dragged her away, and Arwen giggled helplessly.

"Why she seems like a young elfling again," Celeborn commented.

"Yes. Our dear one has made friends. My heart tells me they will keep her light shining brightly against the coming darkness," Galadriel replied quietly as they watched the trio dance together on the floor.


	10. Revelations

Chapter Ten: Revelations

The next morning, Buffy and Willow got ready to see Galadriel. They dressed in one of the outfits they'd brought, having nothing else to wear besides Arwen's gowns. Breakfast had been left for them, and after eating they approached the base of the Lord and Lady's dwelling. They were signaled to ascend, so they climbed up the ladder and found her waiting where they'd first met. She was seated in her towering chair, but Celeborn's place was empty. They were motioned to sit on a comfortable couch before her.

"Good morning, ladies. Was your time last night enjoyable?"

"Definitely," Willow said, and Buffy nodded.

Galadriel sighed, "I wish that we needed not move on to more serious things, but it is unavoidable."  
"No worries," Buffy said, "It's what we do."

"So I have heard and seen," Galadriel replied. "There is much to discuss. I will begin by giving you the briefest of histories of this world, enough that we may begin to speak of your role here." She spoke a little of the elder times, focusing on the movements of Morgoth's greatest follower, the Maia known as Sauron. She told how he lost his physical form long ago in Numenor, and of his multiple attempts to make a stronghold in Mordor. Then, she explained how the elves of Eregion were deceived into making rings of great power, and that the ultimate fate of those rings led to the last great alliance between elves and men.

"You mean, this Seal guy didn't destroy the ring?" Buffy asked, shocked, when Galadriel finished speaking.

"Nay. Lord Elrond was there and tried to convince Isildur to return the ring to the fires that created it. But he was quickly corrupted by the ring's malice and chose to keep it."

"And no one's seen it since he dropped it in the river?" said Willow.

"There are those among us that are masters of ring-lore, and their chief assures us that the one ring passed into the sea."

Buffy looked concerned. "What about Sauerkraut? In my experience, if the baddie isn't good and dead, he always comes back."

"Sauron is indeed still in Middle Earth. We lost several chances to depose him, and now it is feared that he wields great power once more. Our only advantage is that he does not have the one ring," Galadriel said.

"What are the chances that it could be found?" asked Willow.

"I hesitate to guess. But I fear that our reliance on the assumption that it is lost forever will come to ill. There are some who say that he lies in Mordor now and is amassing forces."

"Do you know where the three that were hidden are?" Buffy asked.

"I do, but I feel it would not be wise to pass on that burden to you."

"Smart. The less that know, the less that will give up the info when tortured," Buffy agreed.

Galadriel looked taken aback. "That is not what I meant, surely."

"I'm not insulted," Buffy replied calmly. "It's the burden of leadership, having to make the hard decisions. If you can't imagine the pain and suffering that results from your every decision, then you shouldn't be leading." Willow stared at her, but said nothing.

"But if you dwell too long on those hardships, you will lose your reason and foresight," Galadriel said gently.

"Yes," Buffy whispered, thinking of the times in her career when she'd swung too far to one side or the other: either distancing herself so much from those around her that she became disconnected, or drowning herself in guilt over each and every hurt. Both led inevitably to her being an ineffectual slayer and leader.

"I see you have already learned these lessons," The Lady inferred.

"I can only hope I've learned," Buffy replied dryly. "You mentioned something called the White Council earlier. What's that all about?"

"It is a collection of Eldar and Maiar whose purpose is to monitor Sauron. I myself orchestrated it, with the aid of a dear advisor and friend, Mithrandir. He is one of the Istari, or wizards, that came to Middle Earth around 2000 years ago. The chief Istar, Saruman, is the wisest among us in ring-lore, and it is he who assures us that the ring is lost forever. Mithrandir, or Galdalf the Gray, went to Dol Guldur and determined that the dark power rising there was Sauron. He wished for more urgent and immediate action then, but we allowed ourselves to be lulled by uncertainty. By the time we acted, and drove the Dark Lord from that place, it seemed almost as if he had allowed it as part of his plan."

"When was all this?" Willow asked.

"It was one decade ago that we forced his retreat."

"And still no ring," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Is this Sauron guy looking for it?"

"My heart tells me he must be," replied Galadriel. "And Mithrandir seems increasingly concerned about its fate, though he tells me not of what he finds during his travels."

"So why are we here?" asked Willow. "It seems like war's coming, but the way things are moving we won't even be alive by then."

"The time has come, and we will go to the mirror. The Guardians must speak with you both."

As they walked through the city to Galadriel's secluded glade, Buffy couldn't help but ask, "They're alive? I saw Caleb kill the last one."

"Not physically, no, but their spirits live on in other realms."

"What is it with ethereal beings and the cryptic?" Buffy asked Willow, and Willow sighed softly. She seemed upset about something, and Buffy reminded herself to ask about it later. They came upon a beautiful stone pool, and the sunlight shone brightly through the stream that ran into it. Each droplet of water spun and danced, casting rainbows across the water's surface as they fell.

"My lowly human eyesight isn't up to these visual theatrics," Willow said as she stared. Then, under her breath to Buffy, "I feel kinda like I took lots of drugs."

Galadriel poured water into a shallow basin and bid them to come closer. "Are you ready? You both shall look into the mirror together."

"What will we find?" Willow asked anxiously.

"I cannot be certain. The Guardians wish to speak with you, but what else you may see is beyond even my reckoning."

With some trepidation, they both moved forward and leaned over the surface of the basin. At first, there was nothing, just the wavering shimmer of their own reflections. Then, suddenly, the water became still and screen-like. A blurry image appeared, and as it solidified they could see that it was the interior of the Hyperion. Wesley and Fred were curled up together on a couch, and Angel and Xander were seated nearby, all in serious conversation. The image blurred again, and this time resolved to show a large room with stone walls and gorgeous paintings spread artfully around. The floor was covered in thick, brick red carpeting, and the area glowed warmly from the light coming from a fireplace. Sitting in comfortable chairs near the flickering flames were Giles, Wesley and Dawn. They chatted animatedly, and all looked content. The final scene was a quick flash of Faith and Robin patrolling together in a dark cemetery. Buffy and Willow were both crying as they tried to reach out and touch the images.

Finally, the water's surface filled with light and from its center a lone figure approached. Buffy recognized it as the old woman that she'd met before. The woman smiled at them both.

"Who is she, Buffy?" Willow asked, entranced by the wisdom that emanated from her.

"A Guardian," Buffy replied quietly.

"Yes, and the last of my era," the Guardian confirmed. "You must be Willow. Your spell has caused quite a stir."

Willow gulped. "I didn't mean to!"

"Fear not, child. I hold no power now. The new era of the Guardians has begun."

"I thought all the Guardians were gone," Buffy was confused.

"The new era brings new Guardians. I am as surprised as you are," the old woman said.

"Surprised about what?"

"I thought our line was ended, yet it has persevered. It served its purpose in your world, and now it has another purpose to serve here. You could say the joke was on us," she smiled mirthfully. "We thought that we were the last surprise, but it was really you." She pointed at Willow.

"Me? How me?" Willow babbled.

"It is time to explain the nature of our power. The Guardians created the scythe, vesting immense power in it, and were thus bound to it. Its power extended our lives through millennia, and it protected us such that only the most grievous of wounds could cause our deaths. Its protective powers only began to fail when we finally grew mortally old after thousands of years. Thus was I cut down by Caleb. We gained no other powers from the scythe, it was our expertise in light magick that we used to hide and defend ourselves."

"Light magick?" asked Willow. "As opposed to dark magick?"

"Exactly. There is more of it than you think, young Witch."

"I'm still not sure what this has to do with us. I mean, why did the scythe protect me…" Buffy suddenly stopped short, the pieces starting to fall together. "But that's impossible," she gasped. "Isn't that impossible?"

"What?" Willow asked, still distracted by memories of the spell.

"Yes," the old woman smiled. "It is as you suspect, Slayer. You are the new Guardians of the Scythe."

Willow was startled from her reverie. "Wait, Guardians - plural?"

"Both of you."

"Why didn't the Powers tell us this? Why did they say only Buffy was bound to it?" Willow was flabbergasted.

"I do not think they knew. We shielded our purpose, even from them. And it took a lot of magick to do that, I'll tell you," the woman smiled with fierce pride. "They simply tried to put the pieces together when Buffy didn't die, and they were in a hurry to get you to Middle Earth so they didn't dwell on it."

"What does this mean for us?" Buffy asked.

"It means you have the grace of the Guardians, long life and protection from the scythe. In turn, you must protect it. You are all here for a reason, and it has a part to play. For there is a source of true evil in this world just like there was in your own. You must keep it secret until the time comes to unveil its purpose."

"What do we do now?" Willow seemed lost.

"You must find your way just as we had to find ours in ages past. I can give you one piece of advice. Each of you has a specific source of power. You must hone it and test it to its limits, but always remember that as Guardians your powers are multiplied when used in concert. Strive to learn how to accomplish this." She began to fade away as she finished speaking.

"Wait!" Buffy felt panicked. "You can't leave us now! There's so much we don't understand."

"Your predecessors will always be with you," she replied, and suddenly it was only the young women's reflections staring back at them from the basin.

They stared at each other in shock. "Well, shit," Buffy finally said, breaking the spell.

Galadriel came closer. "I know what it is you saw, and I will help you find your way if I can."

They nodded gratefully and left Galadriel in the glade, needing to process all they'd seen. They wandered together until they found themselves back at the river's edge once more. Feeling overwhelmed by the meeting, Buffy grasped at the images that had come when they first looked into the mirror.

"Did you see them, Wil? Dawnie, Giles, Xand, everyone? They seemed so happy!"

"Yeah," Willow smiled. "They really did. I couldn't tell if it was a picture of them now or in the future. Either way, they looked wonderful." They were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts for several long moments.

Buffy remembered something that had been tickling at the back of her brain. "Hey Wil, before, when we were talking to Galadriel, you seemed upset about something. What was it?"

Willow paused, uncertain how to proceed. "Well, it was what you said about leadership and hard decisions. You tried to explain it to us a few months ago, but we didn't listen. I feel so damned bad about how we treated you! It was all fear. I couldn't handle the truth; the truth of our situation, the truth about what you are and what your role had to be. Any of it. I always feared for our lives, Buffy, and I always knew that they could end every time we went to fight the big bad. But until this last war, you'd always carried us along on your sheer conviction that it would go YOUR way. Suddenly, with the potentials, Xander and I were leaders, too. And you were trying to make us realize how different this war was from the others we'd fought. But I couldn't handle taking responsibility for all that death, so I pretended that it didn't have to happen. That it was like the old days where, as long as we all played our part, everyone would live. Everyone except you. Your part was always to die to save us," she trailed off bitterly.

"Well, it didn't help that I was so cold. It's no wonder the potentials thought I didn't care about them. How can you ask people to die for you when you don't learn their names? After that vision the Shadowmen gave me, I was trapped in the horror of it. I felt that if I didn't distance myself, there was no way I could stomach their deaths. And that was my job. 'Leader' is such a casual word. My real purpose was to send young girls to gruesome deaths, and to watch."

"You didn't just watch, Buffy. You were always the first one in and the last one out. We were all so very wrong. We didn't try to understand or to work with you. We just drew a line, waited for you to cross it, and then kicked you out. And THEN you came back to save us anyway."

"I thought you weren't doing guiltapalooza anymore, Wil."

"I can see my life, like a tapestry, made up of all these different patches, and each one is the result of a decision I've made. So many of them are dark. So many of them are for people I've hurt."

"A guilt quilt?" Buffy asked innocently.

"You aren't going to jokey-rhyme your way out of this, Buffy. I need to be punished. Why was I never punished?"

"You were. You were punished by our mistrust, and by losing the one you loved the most. What real good can come of prison unless it allows you time to regret and to change? Faith needed that, she needed to relinquish her control and confine herself to come to terms with her past. But true punishment comes from within, and you've got that covered. The only person that can let you out of your cell is YOU, Wil, and I think it's time."

"Damn it, we're crying again," Willow sniffled. "All we do here is cry and sleep."

"Probably cuz there was never time before."

"Maybe repressing was better. Let's repress," Willow replied, and they both began to laugh.

"See, that's one thing you forgot," said Buffy. "We've made with the laughter, too."

"Wanna go find Arwen?"

"Deal. Whoever makes her smirk first wins."


	11. The Wheel Of The Year

Chapter Eleven: The Wheel of the Year

A year passed quickly in the Golden Wood. Buffy and Willow were amazed at how quickly they felt they belonged there. Uncertain of how to begin their new duties as Guardians, they took the old woman's advice and worked with the powers they already had. Buffy reinstated her old training regimen, and spent a lot of time with Haldir and the other soldiers of the Galadhrim. She quickly learned to use an elven bow. Soon, daily matches took place out in the open fields, often drawing a crowd. There were archery contests, and then Buffy would fight hand to hand or with swords with Lorien's best warriors. Once they came to understand her incredible strength, they took to sparring three against one.

For her part, Willow was working to control the magick within her. She spent a lot of time with Galadriel, who had endless advice and techniques to add to what she'd learned at the coven. Willow was also training herself to tap into the power of the scythe and channel light magick. She usually made time each day to watch Buffy's sparring matches, and never ceased to be amazed at the grace and beauty her friend brought to fighting. Her greatest asset, Willow noted, was how she fought with every inch of her body and used her surroundings to her advantage. There was never a dodge without a simultaneous jab or kick or thrust of hip, and she had no problem running up the sides of trees or swinging around branches to throw off an opponent. She was truly a force of nature.

One day, around three months in, they met up after Buffy finished off the last of her challengers. They headed away from the open field together, Buffy sweating lightly and wrapping a towel around her neck.

"So how goes magick school?" she asked as they sauntered to their usual spot by the river.

"Better every day," Willow said proudly. "Galadriel is amazing. I feel like I'm changing inside, the dark magick doesn't take over as easily as it used to. And I'm getting pretty good at tapping into our new power source. I used it today to cast a protection bubble around the scythe and my hair went all white again."

"Wow! Told ya you were a good witch," Buffy swatted at Willow with her towel teasingly.

"What about you? You look amazing out there. It reminds me of back when you ditched taking drama with me to understand the mystical side of your power."

"Mmm. I sorta lost that goal with the dying, and then figuring out that the mystical side added up to demonic rape," Buffy replied wryly.

"Buffy Summers, you know that's not what you are," Willow scolded. "Maybe that's how it all began because some asshole, dark-magicky MEN didn't see fit to find a better way, but you are a champion. It doesn't matter that your strength is rooted in darkness, or that the slayer began as a pawn of men playing power games. I will not let you take the blame for the bad choices of idiots thousands of years ago."

"Woah," Buffy replied. "Dominatrix Wil is back."

"Maybe you should try not to piss me off so much," Willow grinned. "Anyway, if you're done with the self-flagellation…"

"Ewww," Buffy interrupted.

"IF YOU'RE DONE," Willow overrode her, "I have something I'd like to ask you."

"OK, shoot."

"As you know, I've been working on controlling the old magick and harnessing new magick. Tara…" she faltered, and Buffy grabbed her hand. "Tara always tried to tell me that I should ground myself in the earth and attune my body to its rhythms. It seemed kinda silly to me at the time, since I had such easy access to power. But she felt that we have to obey the balance and learn the proper time and place for everything."

"That makes sense," Buffy agreed.

"So, I want to try it here. And I would really like it if you were with me," she finished nervously.

Buffy thought about it for a minute. "It's true that I was at my best when Giles trained me to be more in tune with my slayerness. He'll do a great job of rebuilding the Council," she said longingly. "I wish he was here to help."

"We can do this, Buffy," Willow replied.

"Alright, I'm in. Where do we start?"

That night, they met at their usual spot. Willow had given Buffy the job of choosing a medium to cast their circle with.

"Is this OK?" she held out a dish filled with small stones that she'd gathered from the river.

"Perfect," Willow smiled.

"So do you know what we're doing?" Buffy asked. "I only cast that one circle to get all trance-y."

"Mostly. The difference is, I used to only do it to cast a spell. Tara tried to get me to take part in Wiccan rites and follow the Wheel of the Year, but I wasn't interested."

"The Wheel of the Year? This wheel wouldn't have anything to do with a habitrail, would it?"

"No," Willow giggled. "Basically you celebrate what the waxing and waning of seasons represents in our lives: the cyclic process of birth and death, fertility and barrenness."

"And…huh?" Buffy was confused.

"We'll start simple."

"Right. What first?"

"First we cast a circle with the stones," Willow said, and instructed Buffy to use them to make a ring clockwise around a flat rock covered in flowers.

"What's that?" Buffy pointed at the rock.

"This is the alter, and the flowers are in place of magickal tools, which we don't have. Never really used them anyway." She placed four candles in a square just inside the circle and explained as she went around lighting them. "Yellow is East and represents Air. Red is South for Fire. Blue is West for Water, and Brown is North for Earth." They sat on opposite sides of the center stone, and their hands joined over it. "Here are the boundaries of our circle. Bless this space, for our intentions are pure," Willow intoned. "Elements of Air, Fire, Water and Earth heed our call."

They sat together then and visualized the four elements, seeking to reach a meditative state. Buffy was startled when her body became filled with tingling energy. It felt warm and…kinda sexy. Willow had confessed once that casting spells often left her feeling lustful. This was only shared, of course, once Buffy had admitted that slaying DID make her hungry and horny. Green eyes met hazel, and Buffy felt a shivery thrill snake down her spine.

"Witness the power of the sorceress," Willow called, and a rippling ribbon of deep blue light rose above her.

"Witness the power of the slayer," Buffy added, and a matching ribbon of deep maroon appeared.

"Witness the power of the Guardians," Willow finished. "We are at your service." They were both enveloped in brilliant white light, and the two ribbons twisted together briefly before flashing out. A sudden flurry surrounded them: crack of thunder, rumble of earth, swirl of rain, flash of flame. And then all was silent. Willow, with shaking hands, gathered up the stones counterclockwise while Buffy blew out the candles in the same manner. Finally, they rested against the riverbank.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure. I only meant to introduce you to the ritual, do some meditation – maybe search a little for the roots of our power." Willow sounded shaken.

"I think we found them," Buffy whispered.

"That's an understatement." They looked at each other, and then began to giggle helplessly.

Now, a year after they'd arrived in Lothlórien, and nine months since they'd begun celebrating the Wheel of the Year, Willow sat waiting in her room. They were sharing a house with Arwen, who had insisted that she was glad for the company. She had become a dear friend, and they spent countless hours telling tales of their lives before they met.

Buffy bounced into Willow's room, full of energy. "Hey Wil, aren't we due for another special ritually thing?"

"Right," Willow replied. "According to the calendar I made, Beltane is tonight."

"So, what'll it be?"

"The purpose of Beltane is to usher in summer and celebrate fertility. Galadriel and Arwen asked if they could meet with us first."

"OK. Sundown, same place?" Buffy confirmed.

"Yep. Bring as many fresh flowers as you can gather."

When Buffy arrived at the riverside that night, arms laden with flowers, the first thing she saw was a stone circle with a strange powdery substance inside it. She laid the blossoms that she'd gathered nearby and noticed Willow standing in a grove of trees. Her friend was resplendent in a soft, white gown. Buffy noted that she'd trimmed the dyed strands from her hair, leaving a burnished reddish-brown fall that ended just past her shoulders. She'd had Willow do the same for her two nights ago, returning her hair to its natural, dark honey-blond color. She was also wearing a white gown, at Willow's request, and as her friend's eyes landed on her Buffy didn't miss the frank appreciation there. She felt herself blushing, which caused Willow to blush at being caught staring. Galadriel and Arwen turned to see what she was looking at.

"Well met, Buffy," Arwen said, smiling.

"Evening, ladies," Buffy replied as she approached them. Galadriel and Arwen, also dressed in white, shimmered with internal light in the growing dusk. "Are you going to join us tonight?" The two elves had been fascinated by their rituals, as well as the evidence of their new powers, and had sat in a couple of times. It seemed right, Buffy thought, having four in the circle: one for each element. And the elves had such radiant power of their own to add.

"Yes, dear," Galadriel spoke musically. "We have a small ceremony that we would like to add, if it pleases you."

"Yeah!" Buffy and Willow exclaimed together. They still felt so young and unknowledgeable next to Galadriel and Arwen. Especially The Lady, they were awed that she wanted anything to do with them.

Galadriel smiled at their enthusiasm. "Let us go now to my mirror. I would like this to occur before it is fully dark." They followed her, enjoying Lorien at dusk. At The Lady's signal, they all stepped up around the basin while she poured water in. Buffy and Willow exchanged a glance, wondering what was coming next. Her voice spoke suddenly in their minds. "Join hands and we will begin." When the four were linked, Galadriel began to chant out loud. "By the power of the Maiar and the Valar, by Elbereth Gilthoniel I entreat. Show me what I want to see." They looked into the mirror and the entire history of the elves was laid before them. It came as sudden knowledge that appeared in their minds, and as the images flashed, they knew the creatures and places depicted. The final set were of the three rings of power and the three that currently held each. Then the mirror went blank.

Arwen finally broke the silence. "We wanted to show you that we have taken you into our trust. Grandmother thought the best way was to give you all our sorrows and triumphs, all our secrets."

"We now call each of you elf-friend," Galadriel added as she reached out and touched them both briefly on their foreheads. "You are marked as such, and wherever you go elves will know this."

"And I call you both osellë, my chosen sisters," said Arwen as she grabbed their hands again.

"We have also decided to give you names that will identify you as beloved of the Eldar. Arwen has chosen them."

Arwen looked to Buffy first. "As you have discovered, the elves love to give things many names, and each name has meaning. I name you Aarien Telumehtar. Aarien means sun-maiden, you are not only born of darkness. Telumehtar means sky-warrior, and this is how you came to us." She turned to Willow. "I name you Taserë Kuruni. Taserë means willow tree, to remind you of your past. Kuruni means good witch. Never forget that you are." The two young women looked at each other with tears in their eyes and then pounced on Arwen, dragging her down into the grass with them. Then they stood and took Galadriel's hands.

"Thank you," Buffy said simply.

"This means so much to us," Willow added. "It's like we have a family again."

"You know it," Galadriel replied, trying out one of Buffy's favorite phrases. They all giggled.

Together, they returned to the stone ring by the river. Buffy cast a circle around the outside of it with flowers and Arwen passed out the candles. Willow muttered something and pointed to the center of ring, igniting a small, controlled fire within.

"You've gotten wicked good at that," Buffy complimented. She began to glance furtively at the sky.

"It's not going to rain like last time, that was Dracula's fault," Willow huffed. The four oriented themselves around the fire at cardinal points. "OK, join hands," she instructed. "Maiden Goddess and Keepers of the Elements, hear our humble plea. This circle cast is sacred. Only love shall come or go this night. We will it so." They all felt the energy building around them. "Guardians of Air, enter our minds and bring us clarity." She lit her candle.

"Guardians of Fire," Buffy followed suit. "Enter our hearts and bring us courage."

"Guardians of Water," Galadriel continued. "Enter our souls and bring us peace."

"Guardians of Earth," Arwen finished. "Enter our bodies and bring us healing."

"We meet in the time of flowering. We dance the dance of fertility and life. The fire purges our impurities and leaves us clean for new beginnings," Willow intoned.

"So shall it be," they all said together.

"What do you ask of the Elements?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Grant me the strength to forget what I'll never be and to love what I am."

Willow repeated the question to Galadriel. "Grant me the will to let go of my past, that I might face the trials ahead," she replied.

And then to Arwen. "Grant me the foresight to forge my own fate," Arwen whispered.

"Grant me the courage to leave my cell," Willow said finally. She passed around small loaves of bread and fruit, and they ate quietly, drinking from the river when they were done.

Then, Buffy and Willow called down their powers. They'd been working on it for months, and now the glow and intertwining colors were contained in a small dome above them. Galadriel called the power of Nenya, knowing it was safe within the circle, and flowers sprang up from the ground around their feet. Willow chanted at the flickering flames until they blazed into a bonfire, and as one they began to dance around it. They laughed and cried, and the elves sang eerie songs.

As the night wore on, they shed their clothing and whirled sky-clad beneath the stars. The mingled energies of the ceremony and their magicks left them feeling ecstatic. The rest of the universe faded away, and they were simply four women dancing together, duties and losses forgotten for one night. When dawn finally came, they slept curled around each other until the afternoon heat woke them. They rose and dressed themselves, and, after eating and drinking again, put out the fire and dispersed the circle. The wards that Willow had cast to protect them thus fell, leaving them visible to the outside world again. Reluctantly they embraced, not wanting this time to be over, and then left to rest in their own beds.


	12. Leaving Lothlórien

Chapter Twelve: Leaving Lothlórien

When she awoke early the next morning, Willow padded out into the common area of their house to find Buffy sitting thoughtfully on the couch.

"Hey Wil," Buffy said as she saw her standing there. "Galadriel wants to talk to us, I think something's up." They got ready and soon appeared in the Lord and Lady's chambers. Arwen was sitting with them.

After exchanging pleasantries, Galadriel spoke. "You have been here for one year now, and we count ourselves lucky. You have brought joy to all our hearts. Now you are ready to leave this land and continue your journey."

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

"You will accompany Arwen to Imladris. It is time for her to return to her home, and you are needed there."

"Why are we needed in Imladris? Isn't it another haven?" Willow was curious to know.

"Yes. But one who dwells there will soon be burdened with a heavy destiny. Aarien, you know what this is like, and you must aid him. Arwen needs protection, and I can think of none better than yourselves. Will you do this?"

"Of course," Willow replied.

"Definitely," Buffy said at the same time.

Arwen smiled. "I am so happy you are coming with me! I was not ready to say farewell to my dear friends."

It was decided that they would leave that day. Buffy and Willow were taken to be acquainted with Celeborn's maps, one of which he generously gave to them. Arwen had made the trip before, but she had traveled in a large caravan of elves, and they had taken the long route around the Misty Mountains and through the Gap of Rohan. They were given a choice between this longer passage and a much shorter one that was more dangerous because it passed over the mountains. Haldir felt they could make it without too much trouble as the snow receded considerably in the summer. They left it up to Arwen, and she chose the shorter path.

By late morning, they were ready to leave. Arwen had had clothes designed specially for Buffy and Willow once she'd discovered that they disliked wearing dresses every day. They had several outfits consisting of long pants and tunic tops made from beautiful yet durable elven cloth. They left the clothes they'd brought from L.A. behind with the gowns and other things they'd collected over the past year in Arwen's house. After much debate, they decided to leave the scythe behind. They realized the importance of keeping its presence secret, and they didn't want to chance it falling into the wrong hands. There was no place safer than Caras Galadhon, and after tapping into their powers to conjure a protection spell, they left it in Galadriel's keeping.

Finally, they stood out on the lawn near the fountain, waiting for the Lord and Lady. The young women had learned a small amount of Sindarin, and Buffy was saying goodbye to Haldir and the other Galadhrim that she'd spent time training with. Haldir stepped forward and handed them each a belt with several holsters for daggers and short swords.

"Bye Hal, I'm gonna miss having someone to spar with. Get your smiths to start making cross-bows, OK?" Buffy said. The trio enveloped him in a group hug, much to his surprise.

"Indeed Lady, it is a most ingenious weapon. And it is not farewell yet, I will be accompanying you to the borderlands."

Galadriel and Celeborn joined them, and presented all three with beautiful daggers. The hilts were intricately engraved and each unique. Arwen's had the evenstar symbol. Willow's had a woman/willow tree growing out of the earth, arms to the heavens. Buffy's had a winged female warrior fighting a dragon in the sky.

"They're beautiful," Willow breathed.

"Thank you so much!" Buffy exclaimed. "For EVERYTHING."

"Just promise that you will find your way back to our city," Celeborn smiled.

Galadriel spoke inside their heads. "_Thank you, ladies, for accepting me into your lives and hearts. As Arwen calls you sisters, so I call you granddaughters_." She reached out to hug them.

"I wish we could stay forever," Buffy murmered.

The Lady spoke out loud this time. "Arwen Undómiel, Aarion Telumehtar, Taserë Kuruni, be you wary! The world is growing ever darker around our small haven. My powers of protection cannot reach you once you pass the borders of our land. If the path over the mountains seems too perilous, do not hesitate to turn back and take the longer way."

The four meandered slowly out of the city, as no one was particularly interested in hurrying. Buffy and Willow were both sad to leave Lórien and scared of what harsher places their future would certainly take them; Arwen was sorry to be leaving, but excited to see her home and kin; and Haldir was enjoying this brief respite from his normal duties. They walked in relative silence for an hour or so, until finally Willow spoke.

"We should get in Scooby mode now, while we're still safe," she said. Arwen had heard enough to know what Scooby meant, but Haldir looked confused.

"It's hard to plan a defense when we don't know what we're defending against," Buffy replied.

"I know, but…we could make up scenarios! Like… say a band of orcs attacks. What do we do?"

"I need more specifics, Wil."

"Like what?" Willow asked. By this time, Arwen and Haldir were just watching the two of them, and smiling.

"Like, how many orcs? Are there civilians around? What's the terrain like? Are there trees or buildings or mountains or rivers? How many weapons do I have, and what kind? Who's with me and what do they have? Are the orcs just gettin' rampage-y, or do they want something from us? Are there more hidden somewhere? Are we hiding anything?" Buffy trailed off, still thinking, and then noticed Arwen and Haldir laughing gently at her.

"Oops," Willow said quietly. She turned to the other two. "My mistake, I called out the slayer."

"How do you put her back?" Arwen asked.

"Say Buffy," Willow began innocently, "Do you remember that black, leather skirt you wanted to buy in L.A.?"

Buffy's eyes instantly cleared. "Mmm Hmm, with the silk lining and the slit up the side?" The other three laughed out loud. "What were we talking about?"

"Defense strategies, but you went into Battlebot mode so I called it off." She snickered at Buffy, and the slayer growled back.

The first night, still safe in the heart of Lórien, they slept on the ground. At dusk on the second day, they reached a large river and crossed over on a temporary bridge. They slept that night in a talan. Having spent a year getting used to such contraptions, they easily climbed up. The following day, they rose with the sun, and by mid-morning, they reached the edge of Lórien. As they stared out from the line of trees, they could see a barely discernible road stretching away towards the mountains. Buffy and Willow both felt a sudden prick of fear. This was a whole new kind of monster. From here on out, they were strangers trying to find their way through an alien land. Instinctively, they grabbed each other's hands and held on tight as Haldir gave them parting advice.

"I would not stop for the night until you are above the Dimrill Stair. Moria has been quiet of late, but I do not trust it."

Buffy forced her fears down. "Thanks Hal, you've been a big help." They all hugged the March Warden again, and this time he hugged them back, smiling slightly.

"Take care of each other. I like not that you are so few, but Galadriel may be right that you will draw less attention this way."

They left Haldir at the edge of the woods, and gamely began their march towards Caradhras. The road, while pitted and overgrown, was still easier to walk on than the vale around them, so they stuck to it. They were all visibly weighed down by their worries and fears, so Buffy forced herself to perk up.

Slinging her arms around their shoulders she drawled, "So who'd have thought it? Two women and a she-elf take a cross-country trip, ALONE, through Middle E. The dead kings must be rolling over in their graves."

"Buffy!" Arwen shrieked, not sure whether to be outraged or amused.

"Just tryin' to lighten the load," she replied.

"I am not a she-elf," Arwen protested. "It sounds so…"

"Hillbilly?" Buffy supplied.

"I do not know what that means, but yes."

"She's right, though," Willow inserted. "Sometimes you have to say to yourself, 'Self, it's time to shake and shimmy it off.'" She wiggled her butt suggestively.

Arwen shook her head at them. "This is going to be a long trip."

They continued on at the brisk pace Haldir had set, mindful of his words. As the trio fell silent again, Buffy became watchful, sometimes turning in full circles as she walked. The others noted this with some unease, but finally realized she was simply attuning herself to their surroundings. They traveled for several more hours before stopping for lunch on the banks of the Silverlode. Flopping down on the ground tiredly, they ate some of the dried meats and fruit they'd packed.

"How are you guys doing?" Buffy asked as she refilled her water bottle in the river. "Are your feet OK?"

"Those damned mountains aren't getting any closer," Willow grumbled as a response.

"My feet are fine, Aarien," Arwen replied.

Buffy perked up at the mention of her new name. "I guess we should start using them now, right?"

"You mean no more 'aren't you naturally buff, Buff?' jokes?" Willow sighed sadly.

"Yeah, cuz I'm SO gonna miss the endless jokes about my name. Even the Guardian thought it was lame. And then there's your mom calling me Bunny. Only she could find the one name LESS scary than mine. Bunny the Vampire Slayer." Arwen giggled at Buffy's tirade.

"What about Anya?" Willow asked. "She'd be scared of Bunny the Vampire Slayer."

"Anya the vengeance demon?" Arwen asked, puzzled.

"Well, she had bunny fear," Willow explained.

Buffy turned to Willow, eyes sparkling. "Remember when Xander told her to dress up as something scary for that Halloween party and she came in a giant bunny outfit?" They both laughed.

"I miss Anya," Willow said. "Isn't that weird? We spent most of our time nagging each other."

"I miss her, too. It seems like there was always something in the way of us becoming good friends."

"You mean like how you tried to kill her?" Willow replied, and Arwen's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hey, I was doing my job. She was all vengeance-y again, and she killed those frat boys. And she refused to stop."

"I know. I was just making with the jokes, Ri." (pronounced 'ree') At Buffy's confused look, "Aarion --- Ri."

"Oh. Whatever TAS." She stuck her tongue out at her friend.

They rose and began walking again. Buffy resumed her watchfulness. After she'd been staring hard into the distance for several moments, Willow interrupted her.

"Do you see something?" she asked.

"No, it's not that," Buffy responded. "I don't exactly hear anything either, more like I FEEL it. That way," she pointed.

"Arwen, do you feel anything?" Willow asked, knowing the elf had the amazingly enhanced senses of her kind.

"I do. But I know not what it is."

"Figures it would have to be in the direction we're going," Willow complained.

Had someone spotted them as they continued along the road, they would have been surprised that these three swift creatures were female. Arwen had the natural grace of the elves, and seemed not at all bothered by hours of endless walking. Buffy was in top slayer form, and her feet only bothered her slightly. Willow was also doing fairly well. She'd asked Buffy about six months ago to start training her like a potential. As a result, her skills with weapons had improved, and she was in much better shape. Late that afternoon, they paused for rest in a dell where a new stream joined the river beside them. They sat and watched the water bubble and splash over the rocks, and refilled their water bottles again.

Buffy pulled out the map and squinted at the mountain range in front of them. "Huh," she mumbled.

"How's it lookin', Ri?" Willow asked.

"See those three peaks that are higher than the rest? The furthest away is Cara…Caradhras," Buffy stumbled over the pronunciation.

"Yes, that is where we cross the mountains," said Arwen.

"But it's so high," Willow gulped.

They rose and began walking swiftly again along the road. The closer they got to the mountains, the more Buffy felt that something was off. "I'm starting to think it's coming from there," she pointed at Caradhras.

"Beneath those mountains lies Moria," Arwen explained. "It is said that the Dwarves delved too deep for mithril there."

"Is anyone there now?" Willow asked.

"I know not. 2000 years ago, the Dwarves awoke a Balrog. Those that were not slain fled. There are whispers of late that Sauron has sent orcs and trolls there."

"Balrog?" Buffy was curious.

"It does not do to speak of such things so near," Arwen replied firmly, and they fell silent again. Buffy and Willow shivered, feeling like children that had just been told a ghost story. An hour later, they reached Dimrill Dale. They paused beside a long mere and consulted the map again. Looking down into the dark waters, Willow suddenly noticed something strange.

"Hey guys, look at this."

The other two joined her and looked down into the water. "Woah," Buffy exclaimed. The waters of the mere showed their surroundings perfectly, but no trace of the three travelers could be seen. "Alright, let's jet. It's gonna be dark soon."

They continued along the road and reached the Gates of Moria at dusk. Turning northward, they could see stone stairs leading up into the mountains. Water flowed out over them in a serious of falls. A path ran parallel to the falls, and they began to gingerly climb their way up. They kept climbing until it was fully dark. Arwen and Buffy could still see quite well, so they located a copse of trees out of sight from the vale below where they could stop. Still feeling leery of being so near to the Gates, they didn't light a fire that night. They simply spread out their bedding and set up a watch.


	13. Crafty Caradhras

Chapter Thirteen: Crafty Caradhras

The next three days were grueling. The eastern side of Caradhras was steep and unforgiving, and the trail rose to the same height in three days that it did in six when approached from the western side. It became progressively colder the higher they got, and by the time they reached the eastern side of the Redhorn Gate, they were trudging through a foot of snow. By the end of the second night of climbing, they were completely exhausted.

"We are lucky that Caradhras is letting us pass," Arwen commented as she helped Willow dig out a place to light a fire in. Buffy was pitching their tiny tent nearby.

"Why'd you have to go and say that?" Buffy scowled. "Now Caddyshack will be forced to smack us down."

Willow nodded. "That's how it works." Arwen smirked at them as Willow threw some powder on the ground and instructed it to light.

"How much fairy dust have you got, Wil?" Buffy asked.

"Enough to get us to Imladris."

"Cool." Buffy passed out food from their stores and they ate quietly.

"You know," Willow began once they were done, "I've been thinking of the stories I've heard about cruel Caradhras. Maybe we should formally request passage."

"I agree," said Arwen. "If it is true that the mountain is sentient, he already knows that we are here."

"Righto, let's make with the flattery," Buffy said. They quickly cast a circle around the fire, and used four travel-sized candles that Willow had brought to call down the Elements.

"Mighty Caradhras," Willow murmured. "We announce our presence and humbly beg for passage. Witness the power of the Sorceress, the Slayer, and the Eldar. We are at your service." They let their united energies bend and flow around them, and then blew out the candles and closed the circle. Buffy remained by the fire on watch while Arwen and Willow entered the tent to sleep.

They passed through the Redhorn Gate on the third day at dusk and began their descent. It appeared that Caradhras was going to let them pass. It was their fifth day on the mountain, and the sixth day of their journey, when disaster struck. The sun was shining bright and clear that day, and to their relief, there was no wind. As they picked their way carefully down the tricky slopes, the snow began to melt. Great rivulets of water ran down the mountain below them.

Arwen, with the light-footedness of the elves, was the furthest down, and Willow was several yards above and to the left of her. Buffy was above Willow, and waiting for her to pick up her pack and start moving again. "Get your ass moving, Wil," she called teasingly to the witch. Willow, a devilish grin on her face, placed her middle finger between her lips and then slowly pulled it out to flip Buffy off. Buffy felt heat slam into her body and settle in her lower abdomen. Willow saw the slayer's eyes turn a dark shade of green, and she gasped softly. Standing up too quickly, she began to lose her balance and she pin-wheeled her arms helplessly. The redhead let out a screech as she fell to the ground and began to slide. She struggled vainly to dig her feet and hands into the slope to stop herself. Arwen quickly dashed over to help, but Willow's momentum carried the elf with her, and they tumbled down the mountainside.

"Wil! Arwen!" Buffy shouted as she scrambled after them. She skidded to a stop where they'd started to slide, and grabbed the pack that had been left behind. Then, she continued down the slope, praying to every deity she could think of that they were OK. About a hundred feet further down, the ground leveled slightly, and then dropped off completely. She watched in horror as they slid over the edge. "NO!" she screamed, and had to forcefully stop herself from running full-tilt after them. Halfway there, she found Arwen's bow lying in the snow, and grabbed it.

What felt like years later, she reached the edge and dropped the bow and the bags to the ground. Cautiously, she approached the drop-off and peered over it. The sheer rock face continued down for about thirty feet before hitting level ground again. There were tall, narrow pine-like trees scattered around, and at first she could see no sign of her friends.

"Wil? Arwen?" she called fearfully.

She heard a groan, surprisingly close, and a voice said weakly, "Over here."

She turned to her left and could see two shapes near the top of one of the trees. Tears sprang into her eyes. "Are you guys OK?" Two heads popped up from among the branches in unison, and the sight was so ridiculous that Buffy started to laugh, tears streaming down her face.

"Aarion Telumehtar," Willow scolded. "You are not allowed to stand there and laugh while I have a branch stuck up my ass."

Buffy pulled herself together and dug a length of Lórien rope out of her pack. There was nothing nearby to attach it to, so she tied it around her waist. Dropping the other end down to them she said, "Can either one of you climb up?" Arwen assured her that she could. "Right, wait 'til I say so, then go for it. We can pull Wil up together."

"Are you calling me fat?" Willow grumbled as Buffy stepped away from the edge and dropped to the ground, bracing herself. Arwen was quickly next to her, laying down the pack that had miraculously stayed on her shoulders. They retied the rope around both of their waists, told Willow to do the same, and then pulled her up. After untying herself, Buffy began to look them over.

"What's the damage?" she asked, worriedly. Arwen seemed basically unharmed, but Willow had scrapes on her hands and face, and her right knee was rapidly turning black and blue. She said her shoulder hurt, and Buffy examined it, relieved that it wasn't dislocated. She brought out her water bottle and cleaned the wounds as best as she could. Then she tore off the bottom foot of her tunic and used it to wrap Willow's knee securely. She helped her friend put her cloak back on, and looked her in the eyes. "Are you OK to walk a little if we help you? We need to find somewhere safe to stop for the night, and then we can do a better job of patching you up."

Willow couldn't help but smile at her friend's earnest concern. "Buff, I'm fine." Then she scowled a little. "Crap. My backpack is way up there." She pointed up the slope.

"Nope, it's right here," Buffy grinned as she pulled it out from behind her. "And this is for you, Wen." She handed Arwen her bow.

"Well aren't you sneaky," Willow complimented.

"I decided on my way down that no way was I climbing back up. We'll just follow this ridge around until we find our path again." The slayer and the elf got on either side of the witch and helped her stand. She took a few experimental steps.

"Good to go," she pronounced. Buffy carried Willow's pack on top of her own as they moved forward slowly. Half an hour later, they found their trail, and began looking for a good place to stop for the night. Buffy had been watching Willow closely, and could tell that her knee was getting more painful with each step.

"Alright, we're stopping here." she said, leading them to a shallow cave. Arwen arranged a ring of stones, and Willow started a fire within them. Buffy spread out their sleeping bags and Arwen's blanket roll near the back of the cave, and helped the injured witch get comfy. After they'd eaten, she said. "OK girl, strip."

"Why Ri, in front of Arwen? I didn't know you were an exhibitionist," Willow replied, causing Buffy to blush profusely.

"That's NOT what I meant. I need to look at your wounds."

Willow dutifully removed her cloak and the heavy, long-sleeved jacket underneath. Buffy scooted closer to her, and removed her own cloak so she could use her hands more freely. She gently rolled up Willow's pant leg and then unwrapped the tunic bandage from the injured knee. There was a lot of bruising and swelling, and a large gash just above the kneecap.

"This is worse than I thought. Is there a lot of pain?" Buffy asked, concerned. Arwen came to look over Buffy's shoulder, grimaced in sympathy, and then moved to root through her pack.

"I brought Athelas, Aarien. It's dried, but I have a small pot that I can boil water in." She set about reconstituting the plant.

Buffy tentatively prodded Willow's knee until she felt certain that nothing was broken or torn. She cleaned it again, and then Arwen gently placed Athelas in the open wound before Buffy redressed it. They all felt revitalized as they breathed in the steam from the boiling pot. Buffy turned her attention to Willow's shoulder. It looked bruised and slightly inflamed, but she could still tell that it wasn't dislocated. As her fingers softly rubbed at the strained muscles around the area, she had an idea.

"Hey, remember when the Gnarl ate some of your skin?"

"Every nightmare that doesn't involve Black-Mojo Willow is about being trapped all alone in that cave. Although I do occasionally still dream about public nudity and the beast that lived in the Hellmouth."

"Hey don't feel bad. I still have nightmares about the Master. But anyway, remember how I helped you heal yourself after?"

"Oh yeah!" Willow's face brightened, and then fell. "I can't ask you to do that, Buffy." She knew that her friend, despite the super slayer strength, had been drained and weak for a few days after that. When she'd linked them, she'd had to coach Buffy telepathically to open herself up. The barriers that she kept permanently in place weren't allowing her essence to cross over to Willow. It was a painful and revealing process for Buffy, and Willow had never really stopped feeling guilty about it.

"You're not asking me, I'm telling you. We're gonna do this," Buffy said firmly. She turned to Arwen and explained what they were talking about.

"Can I aid you, somehow?" Arwen asked.

Buffy looked to Willow for an answer, so she said, "I think the best thing would be for you to ground us."

Buffy got out the candles and lit them, calling to the Elements as she did so. The slayer and the witch sat cross-legged, facing each other. Arwen sat next to them and placed a hand on each girl's knee. Willow called out for aid and observance of their transfer of power. She and Buffy linked hands and focused on each other, first establishing their telepathic link.

"_Buffy_?"

"_I'm here, Wil_."

"_You sure you wanna do this_?"

"_Positive_."

"_OK, well it's pretty much like last time. You just need to open yourself up and think about what you're trying to do and why. Visualize the transfer of energy from you to me_."

They turned their focus inward, each trying to deepen their connection, and suddenly there was a flash of bright light all around them. Opening their eyes cautiously, they found themselves on another plane. They stood staring at each other, amazed.

"Is this Guardian mojo?" Buffy asked.

"I think so."

They were in an endless, formless world, full of brilliant light. The only solidity was beneath their feet. They sat and took each other's hands again. Buffy looked into Willow's green eyes and allowed the depths of her feelings for her friend to coalesce. She sifted through all the images of their lives together and landed on two. The first was of the two of them by the tree, and Willow telling Buffy that she was staying in Sunnydale to fight the good fight. The second was of two older, wearier versions of them on a stone bench, and Willow telling Buffy that she was going with her to Middle Earth. She forced all her guilt and anger and love to take shimmering form around her body and pass on to her friend. Willow jolted in surprise as the force of Buffy's energy hit her. She channeled it into her wounds, imagining them healing. As they dropped back down into their bodies, Willow could already feel the pain beginning to fade.

"Elbereth!" Arwen exclaimed, visibly shaken. "Your feä had left your bodies. I thought you were not coming back!"

"I'm sorry, Wen," Buffy apologized. "I had no idea that would happen."

"I have never known such a thing to be possible. How are you able to come and go at will?"

"We never used to be able to," Willow spoke up. "I think we're able to travel this way because our life force – did you call it feä? – has been altered. Buffy's by slayerness and mine by witchiness. We've been pulled onto other planes by higher beings before, but this is the first time we did it to ourselves."

"I think it's a Guardian thing," Buffy added.

"That is incredible," Arwen said. "So Taserë, how are you feeling?"

"Much much better," she replied. "I think I can do the rest of the healing myself." She turned to Buffy, who had collapsed exhaustedly onto her sleeping bag. "Are you OK?"

"Mmm hmm," she said tiredly, burrowing into the bedding. "Me need sleep now."

Willow smiled and gently brushed a few errant hairs out of Buffy's face. "Thank you," she said softly, letting her hand rest on the other girl's cheek for a moment.

"Welcome," Buffy said faintly as she drifted to sleep, smiling as she felt Willow lay down next to her.

"I will take the first watch," Arwen said unnecessarily, covering the two and settling herself in.


	14. Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire

Chapter Fourteen: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Two days later, they were completely out of the mountains. They had reached a land of rocky hills checkered with holly trees. Arwen recognized it as Hollin.

"The way is rougher from here to Imladris, for there is no sure trail to follow. It is a safer route, though, for few know the way," she told them as they unpacked for the night on the lee-side of a hill.

"I'm just psyched to be away from the evil mountains," Buffy said. "Less opportunities for falling long distances."

"I agree," said Arwen, smiling.

"Hey," Willow protested as she lit the fire. "That evil mountain saved me."

"What's this riff?" Buffy asked.

"I think Caradhras stopped us from falling all the way to the bottom of that cliff."

"How do you know he's not the reason you fell?" Buffy asked.

"I fell cuz I stood up too fast and lost my balance." They looked at each other, suddenly remembering the exact circumstances of that moment, and both young women blushed.

"Fine," Buffy said nervously. "You thank Kibbles 'n' Bits, and I'll thank the nice tree that caught you." She turned away to see Arwen smirking at them both. She lay down on her bedding and closed her eyes. This thing with Willow, the blushing and the taunting, was new. She'd caught Arwen smiling knowingly at them several times, the way you look at people when they're…she froze. When they're flirting. It was a while before she fell asleep.

Buffy woke up several hours later, feeling uneasy. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. Their fire had burned down low and Willow was slumped beside it, breathing softly. Arwen was still asleep on her bedding, eerie elven eyes open. Not sure what had caused her to wake up, Buffy padded softly over to Willow and sat down beside the snoozing redhead. Tentatively, she reached out a finger and gently brushed it against Willow's cheek. Her skin was soft and pale. "Wil," she called gently. Willow jerked awake in response and stared at Buffy, confused. Buffy smiled at her. "Why don't you go lay down?"

Willow's eyes cleared. "Oh, crap. I fell asleep. Sorry."

"No worries, it's gotta be close to my turn anyway."

"What woke you?" Willow asked curiously, and noted that the slayer's face clouded over.

"Not sure. Just a feeling." She peered out into darkness that seemed to hem them in. Willow drank some water to wake herself up, and remained sitting with Buffy beside the fire. "It's probably nothing, Wil. You can sleep."

Willow sighed. "Buff, in all the long years I've known you, you've NEVER been wrong about these things."

"I was hoping this would be a first, but it's getting stronger now."

Willow forced herself to remain calm as her eyes strained anxiously to see some sign of what was out there, lurking. "Well, we'd better break out the weapons and wake up Arwen, then."

"I am already awake," her voice called from behind them. She came to join them with her bow and a quiver of arrows in hand.

"Can you tell what it is?" Buffy asked as she picked up her sword. Willow already had her weapons belt on, so Buffy quickly grabbed hers from beside her sleeping bag and buckled it tightly around her waist.

"I cannot tell," replied Arwen tensely. "I sense it all around us, waiting. For what I do not know."

"I think you're right," Buffy replied. "That means it's a smart nasty, so it's probably waiting for a signal to attack." She thought quickly. "Wil, if we make a ring of fire around us, can you control it?"

"Yeah, I can control magickal fire even easier than regular fire, cuz I designed it. But to make a ring will use up a lot of powder. I don't think we'll have enough to get all the way to Imladris."

"That's a risk we'll have to take. They're getting closer, and I sense a lot of them."

"She is right," Arwen agreed.

"OK, here's the plan," Buffy's voice became commanding, the voice of the slayer, and Arwen looked at her, surprised. The young woman stood rigidly before them now, and her stature seemed to grow as her instincts took over. Her eyes flashed, and Arwen could see for the first time what a formidable creature this was. It was more than just super strength and healing. This was a tiny warrior goddess. She forced herself to concentrate as Buffy finished speaking. "So everyone knows what they're supposed to do. If things get hairy, I'll take care of it. Wil, have you got any back up mojo to protect yourself with?"

"Yeah. I've got a few things up my sleeve."

"Good. Arwen, don't be a martyr. Yell if you need help."

Arwen smiled and turned to Willow as she began making a powder ring with a seven foot radius around them. "So this is the Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Yep, accept no substitutes," Willow replied.

"I like her."

They quickly finished carrying out Buffy's instructions and then stood in the center of the ring, bows (and crossbows) ready. The evil presence was getting closer and Willow could now sense it. After waiting for several interminably long moments, she tried to calm herself by mentally filing through her magickal repertoire. Though fear no longer instantly called up the dark magick from within, the knowledge was still there that she could access it. This was the first real test of all that she'd worked for over the past year.

Buffy turned to her, as though hearing her thoughts. "Wil, don't let fear guide you. If you can't access your new mojo, don't call out Black Veiny Willow. It's not worth it. I'll protect you." Willow smiled at her gratefully.

"As will I," added Arwen. "I may be a she-elf, but I can wield a weapon."

At that moment, a ring of flame-colored eyes appeared in the night around them. Buffy quickly counted fifteen nasties. As they drew closer, their shapes became more apparent. They looked like wolves, only larger than any she'd ever seen. And their shining eyes marked them as evil. They growled lowly to each other, and it seemed as though they were having a conversation.

"Is it just me or are they talking?" Buffy asked, disquieted.

"WARGS!" Arwen exclaimed fearfully. "These must be wargs."

"Anything special we should know?"

"Just that they are clever and deadly," the elf replied.

"There are fifteen," Buffy said. "Keep track of them. And aim for their heads. They can probably take a body shot and keep on coming."

At that moment, the wargs howled in unison, forming a wall of screeching wails obviously meant to stoke their fear. It worked. The wargs edged closer as a pack, and as soon as they were within range Buffy yelled, "Fire!" Arwen and Buffy each caught a warg between the eyes and Willow got one in the throat. They fell, and the rest of the wargs charged as one straight for them. They continued shooting and two more fell. "Remember to save half your arrows and bolts!" Buffy shouted. They stilled and waited back to back for the remaining wargs to close in, pulling out their swords and daggers. When the creatures began to cross the ring, Buffy cried, "Willow NOW!" The witch commanded the powder to blaze into a raging ring of fire around them. Five wargs were caught directly in the flames and burned. Three others were singed but managed to back off quickly enough to save themselves. Two made it inside the ring. Buffy ran forward to meet them.

"You OK, Buff?" she heard Willow yell.

"Yeah, I got this. Try to stop the ones outside from getting away." She turned her attention to the wargs. They moved to opposite sides to divide her attention, and she spun around warily with her sword out in front. She slashed half-heartedly at them and pretended to be caught in their trap. Forcing herself to appear as helpless as possible, she waited for their attack. Finally, they lunged toward her as one, and she leaped, somersaulting into the air at the last possible second. She landed by the left flank of one of the wargs and quickly decapitated it while it was momentarily off guard. "Heads up," she quipped.

The second one warily maintained its distance after seeing the fate of its companion. Buffy, frustrated, ran directly at it, and thrust out her sword. As predicted, it growled and leaped, aiming to get over the sword and tackle her. She quickly retracted her weapon, spun around to gain momentum, and kicked high, her foot connecting with its jaw. It fell, slightly stunned, and she ran it through with her sword before it could rise again. She jerked her head up, looking around sharply as she felt eyes boring into her skull. There was nothing there.

Meanwhile, Arwen with her bow and Willow with her crossbow had managed to pick off the remaining three and were standing at the edge of the circle, looking out at the fallen wargs. Buffy came up beside them, wiping black warg goop off her sword and grimacing.

"Good work, gang," she complimented, looking at the pile of bodies.

"Your fighting skills are amazing," Arwen said.

"And you're a great shot," Buffy replied, smiling. "Where did you learn to use a bow so well?"

Willow let out a shriek, interrupting them both. Buffy spun around just in time to see an enormous, dark shape sailing over the flames. Willow instinctively commanded the fire to extinguish so they weren't trapped in the ring. It wasn't a warg, that much was obvious. It looked a bit like a panther only it was gigantic, around six feet tall and nine feet long. Its body was true black, the absence of light, and reflected nothing. Its eyes were glowing and feline and its tail was whipcord strong. Stalking toward them, it suddenly paused, as if taking their measure. Buffy could see a keen intelligence in its gaze. It snarled and they quivered in fear. The beast's fang teeth were a foot long and curled over the bottom jaw like a saber-toothed tiger's. Willow began to chant quietly, but to their shock, they heard its voice inside their heads.

"_You cannot stop me with magick, sorceress_," it hissed. Arwen reached for her bow, but it charged before she got a chance to aim. Buffy leapt forward to fight it, trying to stay a safe distance from her friends. She still held her sword in her right arm, and she pulled out her dagger with her left as they faced off.

"Nice kitty," she muttered. It merely watched her and waited for her to make a move. Suddenly, she remembered that feeling of being watched while she'd fought the wargs. This foe had wanted to learn her patterns. She decided to test that theory. Clutching her weapons to her chest, she ran at the beast. Just before she got there she hunched down, preparing to spring over the top of it and attack it from behind. As she'd hoped, it read her movements and leapt up into the air to intercept her. She froze in her crouch as it jumped and then stabbed upwards into its stomach with her sword, using its trajectory to slam it into the ground.

It rolled over, growling, and stood. As it lunged wrathfully at her, she threw herself to the left and rolled. Coming out of her roll, she spun and slashed at its hind leg with her sword. It turned swiftly and dove at her, but it was too late to block the attack and she felt its jaws sink into her upper arm. She dropped her sword and shrieked. Giving in to the beast's momentum, they rolled on the ground together, and, gritting her teeth, Buffy gripped her dagger and stabbed it in the eye. It screeched in pain and anger and batted her body several yards with a massive forepaw. Buffy groaned as she pushed herself up. To her dismay, the beast was loping towards the elf and the witch.

Arwen managed to get a shot off, and it struck the beast in the chest. It growled angrily and prepared to attack them. Buffy grabbed the stake she kept in her weapons belt and threw it as hard as she could. It whipped through the air and impaled the beast in its right hindquarters. Snarling, it turned and came at her again. She only had her dagger now. Its good eye blazed with malice.

"_You cannot kill me, girl_," it whispered in her head. Sharp pain passed through her wound as it spoke. Her heart seemed to seize in fear as the whispering continued. The beast was wrapping a spell around her with its words. She felt her will threatening to crumble.

"No fair, cheating," she complained. Deciding to play along, she continued to back off as it approached, and then stumbled and fell. It lunged instantly with a single great bound to land on top of her. Lying on her back, she poised her arms and legs above her body, let them bend with the weight of the beast, and then thrust upward with all her strength so its momentum carried it over her head. She sprang up instantly, turned, and landed a powerful kick to the side of its jaw.

Advancing, not wanting to let it regain its equilibrium, she forgot about its powerful tail. She paid for this oversight as it struck her brutally in the ribs and her body flew through the air. Her only piece of luck, as she lay momentarily stunned, was that the beast had completely forgotten about the witch and the elf. That is, until they tried to be helpful by unleashing a storm of arrows at it. Several hit their mark, but once again, this only seemed to anger it further. As Buffy struggled to stand, she saw it turn and begin stalking her friends again. They ran out of arrows and the beast smiled hideously as they pulled out their swords.

Fear and anger goading her on, Buffy growled like an animal and launched herself after it, leaping onto its back. It thrashed around trying to buck her off, and she dug in her heels and sank her nails into its flesh. The tail lashed out at her, so she turned quickly and sliced it off at the base with her dagger. She knew she couldn't hold on for long, so she cried out "SWORD!" Arwen immediately threw hers at Buffy and was relieved when the slayer plucked it out of the air. Jumping to her feet on the great beast's back, she knew she only had seconds and she had to make them good. She held the sword in both hands and with all her might swung it in an arc at the creature's neck. Her aim was true, and even as the beast reached around to snap at her, its head separated from its body with a loud smacking sound. Buffy curled her body into a roll as she hit the ground, and landed next to the severed head.

Exhausted, she stuck her tongue out at the head. "Loser." Her clothes were torn and she was covered in blood; some red, some black. She glared at the night around her. "Any other nasties on a suicide mission that wanna tango with Buffy?" she called, daring someone to step up.


	15. Concerning Balrogs & Philanderers

Chapter Fifteen: Concerning Balrogs and Philanderers

Willow and Arwen rushed over to where she lay sprawled on the ground. "How bad did it get you?" Willow asked.

Buffy tentatively felt her upper arm. Now that the adrenaline was fading, it felt crushed from shoulder to elbow. She could tell that there was broken bone, and she could feel the deep puncture wounds of its teeth. And she definitely had several broken ribs. "Pretty bad. But nothing slayer healing can't take care of."

They blanched at the horrific sight of Buffy's mangled arm, but forced themselves to stay calm. Willow emptied her water bottle over the mangled flesh, and then bound it tightly with a strip of cloth, hoping to stem the flow of blood. She and Arwen quickly packed their belongings, and as the sun began to peak over the horizon they slowly left the site of the massacre. When they were a good distance away, Buffy looked back and gasped. Every single one of the bodies, including that of the beast, had disappeared.

"What the hell?" Buffy asked no one in particular.

"Arwen?" Willow prodded the elf.

"No clue," she replied, borrowing one of their phrases. They trudged on for an hour, and then stopped when Buffy sank to the ground.

Willow crouched beside her fearfully. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just a little woozy. Give me a minute and I'll be good."

Willow glanced at Arwen, seeing her concern mirrored in the elf's beautiful face. There was a stream nearby, so they filled their water bottles and cleaned Buffy's wound again. They could hear bone grinding together.

"We should try to set the bone, Aarion." Arwen said. "And I can steam some Athelas…"

"There's no time," Buffy said firmly. "When it gets dark again, we have to be far far away. If there are more of those wargs or that beast-thing, my arm will be the least of our worries. Just wrap it really tight." Reluctantly, they complied.

They wearily continued, quiet and subdued. Despite being white as a sheet and barely able to walk, Buffy pushed them on until well after dark, only stopping briefly to eat or rest. At last, her injuries caught up with her and she could go no further. They all collapsed in a grove of trees. Willow used the last of her powder to form small ring around them just in case. They lit a tiny fire just long enough for Arwen to boil water, then put it out. Willow placed a cloak over Buffy's head and had her lean over the steaming pot of athelas while they bathed her wound and packed some of the reconstituted plant inside. Her humerus was clearly broken, but there wasn't a lot they could do for it except try and keep her arm straight and the bones lined up. After rewrapping it snugly, they found a branch two inches in diameter and strapped Buffy's upper arm to it like a splint. It was uncomfortable and unwieldy, but they felt it was necessary to allow the bone to knit back together right. Willow helped her out of her blood-stained tunic and gasped. Buffy's entire mid-section was black and blue, and in several places she could see ribs jutting out just beneath the skin. She wrapped this area too, not knowing what else to do for it. After they ate, Willow sat down in front of her injured friend.

"OK, my turn to help heal you," she said.

"Wil, you can't do that. I did it for you cuz I've got all that extra slayer energy. If you gave me yours, it would really hurt you."

"That's not the plan," Willow replied. "Remember the first time you helped me? I was already working on healing myself using natural magicks. Not as effective, but it's better than nothing."

Arwen joined them. "Let me help," she said quietly. She got their candles and lit them as she'd been taught to do. Then she sat beside them and they all joined hands. They called down the elements and then asked for aid in healing their injured warrior. The energy crackled around them and then winked out. Arwen and Willow looked at Buffy curiously.

Wiggling her arm a little, she smiled slightly. "It's starting to heal."

"Should we try again?" Willow asked.

"Nah, the slayer package will kick in overnight and help out," Buffy replied. "Plus, we don't know much about the power we're tapping into. We should only use it when it's totally necessary."

"I know," Willow admitted. "I just get a little crazy when my people are hurt." Arwen offered to take the first watch, so they settled down together in the sleeping bags, Buffy's splinted arm sticking stiffly out to one side. The rest of the night passed uneventfully.

In four days, the bones in Buffy's arm finished knitting back together, as did her ribs. In seven, she was completely healed, and the only trace of injury was four small scars that marked the entrance and exit points of the beast's fang teeth. This week had also brought them out of the rocky hills and into more thickly and diversely forested terrain. One night, while they lay on their backs staring up at the stars, Buffy asked Arwen to finish her tale about the Balrog.

"Ooh, ghost story time!" Willow giggled as they sat up and crowded around the fire.

Arwen began to speak, her voice low and musical. "The Balrogs were servants of Morgoth in the First Age." At their questioning looks, she explained, "Morgoth is one of the Valar, but unlike the other Vala, he worships chaos and destruction. He had several Maia followers, including Sauron and the Balrogs. This Balrog, Durin's Bane, somehow survived the War of Wrath in the First Age, and took refuge in the depths of Khazad-dûm. Its presence went unnoticed for millennia until 1980 of the Third Age when the Dwarves mined too deep and awoke it. They tried to hold the great city, but many of them died and the rest were forced to flee. Khazad-dûm was renamed Moria, or 'black pit'." She fell silent.

"But what IS a Balrog?" Buffy was still confused.

"Shadow and flame," Arwen replied darkly, and they shivered despite the warmth of the night and the heat of the fire.

Willow was anxious to change the subject. "So, why'd you spend so long in Lórien?" she asked Arwen.

Arwen sighed thoughtfully. "I needed to get away from Imladris."

"From the place or the people?" asked Buffy.

"Both. You see, what I never told you about my mother is that my father completely healed her." Buffy and Willow looked surprised.

"Why did she leave then?" Willow wondered.

"It was the wound to her feä that never faded. She left because she could not escape the shadow on her heart."

"I'm so sorry," Buffy murmured.

"Adar was never the same. His long years of experience had left him mistrustful of all the other speaking races. And I was his prize jewel, Lúthien Tinúviel reborn. I was always very sheltered, even before my mother left. He tried to keep me ignorant of the world, so I would never try to leave. I was not allowed to wield a sword or bow. It only became worse when my brothers rebelled and left for longer periods of time to fight orcs or help the Dúnedain. He tried to keep me in a glass bubble. I was very angry with him, and often considered following my mother across the Sea. Finally, I told him I was traveling to Lórien with or without his aid. Given what had happened to my mother, he sent a caravan of fifty warrior elves and a chaperone with me. That was 300 years ago."

"Parents," Willow sighed sadly. "Mine, in contrast, probably haven't even noticed that I left the dimension yet. Makes you wonder if any of them get it right."

"My mom did," Buffy said softly. "She made lots of mistakes, namely marrying my loser, philandering father, but she mostly got it right. Until she died, that is." Then she brightened and nudged Arwen playfully, "Is Lórien where you learned how to kick ass with a bow?"

She smiled, "Actually, my brothers taught me in secret when we were young."

"So Lord Elrond probably doesn't know you're traveling home in a party of three," Willow commented.

"Galadriel told me that she would send word a fortnight after we left Lórien. She has birds that will carry her messages swiftly wherever she tells them to go. She did not tell Adar by what path we were traveling or how many are in our party. His riders will probably meet us when we get nearer to Imladris. I believe she timed it purposely that way so he would not be able to send a caravan."

"She's very crafty," Buffy grinned.

"Yes, I think she wanted me to have this small adventure."

"Some adventure," Buffy said remorsefully. "First you nearly topple off the cranky mountain, then we almost get eaten by wargs and a giant beastie of nonspecific origin."

"None of these things are your fault, Aarion. I chose this path, and you both have protected me every step of the way. You sacrificed your own safety to keep that beast away from us."

"Yeah, she has a bad habit of doing that," Willow grumbled.

"Adar needs to know about that creature, though," Arwen said thoughtfully. "I have never heard of anything like it, though I am not an expert in lore. It could be new, and my heart forebodes that it will be important ere long."

Buffy shivered. "Alright, let's forego the prophesy-speak until we're safely at Imladris."

Willow nodded sympathetically, "Prophecies and Buffy don't mix," she explained to Arwen.

"If there's an earthquake I'm outta here." They looked at her, amused. "I'm just sayin'."


	16. The Importance Of First Impressions

Chapter Sixteen: The Importance of First Impressions

The closer they got to Imladris, the more emotional Arwen got. She seemed by turns excited and nervous, and spent much of her time walking quietly, deep in thought. At first, Buffy and Willow tried to bring her out of her reverie, to no avail, so they eventually decided to give her space. Together they discussed the changes that had occurred since arriving in Middle Earth, and went over their one brief conversation with the Guardian repeatedly. They both felt a little lost, even after having spent the past year investigating their powers. Buffy in particular was uncertain about Galadriel's words to her before their parting. The vague charge to aid a nameless someone in Imladris deal with his or her spanking new destiny was not very helpful. She could only hope that Lord Elrond had a clue.

Three days had passed since their crazy parent discussion when they came upon a river meandering its way across the land. Its waters were clear and deep blue, and the westering sun reflected off the shiny, colorful rocks that lined its base. They decided to stop for dinner, and Arwen silently headed off into the forest to gather berries and other various edible plants that she was an expert in identifying. Buffy and Willow shared a look of concern as they set up the campsite and gathered fallen branches for a fire.

"She's barely said a word in three days," Buffy said.

Willow sighed. "I think she's just nervous about going home."

"Three hundred years," Buffy murmured. "I don't care if she's an elf, that's still a wicked long time."

"Isn't it strange that we might get the chance to know what three hundred years feels like?"

"Totally strange," Buffy replied. "Especially since I was expecting to check out at any time. I went from practically no life span to a life span I can't even imagine."

Willow grinned. "I like this new version better."

"The PTB made me a cynic, so I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. The Valar probably gave us all these cool powers just so we'd fight and die in this upcoming war."

"Buffy," Willow said reprovingly. "We were never promised that we wouldn't die, but I don't think all this was meant as a cosmic joke."

"Alright alright, I give up," Buffy waved a branch in submission. "Let's build a fire and then take a bath in the river."

"Ooh!" Willow squealed. "Awesome idea!"

They returned to their belongings and built a natural fire (with just a little help from Witchy Willow) next to the stream. Munching on lembas, they grabbed their Lorien soap from their packs and undressed. Buffy dipped a tentative toe into the water and winced.

"It's so cold!" she complained. "I was hoping the sun warmed it up, but no dice."

Willow turned to laugh at her and caught an eyeful of lightly tanned flesh. Inwardly she groaned. This new, close quarters, free nakedness thing they had going was wreaking havoc on her sanity. The flirtatious side of their relationship that had grown steadily since their arrival in Middle Earth was worrisome. She shook herself out of her thoughts, noticing that Buffy was watching her with concern. "That's not how you do it," she smiled. Then, she dashed forward and leapt awkwardly into the river. Her head emerged a moment later. "This is how you do it," she said.

She grinned challengingly at Buffy, droplets of water running down her face, hair streaming out behind her. Buffy gulped. Willow looked beautiful, and happier than she'd seen her in years. Blushing furiously, she giggled and followed suit. Plunging into the river, she came up gasping. "Wil, it's still freezing!" She shoved a wave of water at her friend.

"Buffy!" Willow shrieked, and splashed back. And just like that, a war was begun.

Arwen wandered through the woods nearby, gathering berries and roots in her cloak. She could hear the screeching of her friends as they splashed around in the stream, and she smiled to herself. Their ability to set their pain aside and find joy in the smallest things was a good example for everyone. This, more than all of their separate and combined powers, was the reason they were here. She was sure of it. There was much on her mind as they neared Imladris, not least of which how her father was going to deal with them. Though they were no longer strictly mortal, they were still of the race of Men. And now they were her dear friends. They had accepted her without question, and if Lord Elrond wasn't willing to aid them in the coming trials, she would.

Defying her father was not on her list of things to do. Despite their recent difficulties, she loved him unconditionally. And he loved her. Excitement at seeing him again after such a long time away rose within her. She was imagining their reunion when she first heard the quiet shuffling through the woods around her. Elves, she could sense them, but nevertheless she whipped out her bow and notched an arrow, at the ready. They stepped out of the forest and she settled into a defensive stance. Taking in their features and voices, she saw that they were indeed elves of Imladris, so she relaxed. And two of them, twins, were now grinning at her. She put her bow away and stared at them in shock.

"Elladan, Elrohir!"

They swooped in and took turns swinging her around in circles as they murmured endearments. "Arwen!" Elrohir greeted her happily. "It has been far too long, sister." Elladan just grinned some more and winked at her.

"I did not know you were in Imladris," she replied. "I might have come sooner."

"Nay, we have not been there long," Elladan spoke up. "We came there one year past to collect Estel and bring him orc hunting. We returned several days ago at Adar's request. When we learned that you were due to arrive, we insisted on coming out to meet you."

Arwen looked confused. "Who is Estel?"

Elrohir smiled at her. "Much has occurred in your absence. Now, where are the Lórien warriors? Did you give them the slip?"

"Nay," she replied sheepishly. "I am just out gathering berries and roots to eat."

"And the rest of your party?" Elladan asked.

"They are over by the river."

"Then let us go and greet them. We are not that anxious to get back, so we can stay here tonight," he replied, exchanging a glance with his brother. They were both wondering why they hadn't sensed a large group of elves moving through the forest. It was the merry shouting coming from the direction of the water that had drawn their attention here.

"I should go first," Arwen hedged, "and tell them you are coming."

"Nonsense, sister," Elrohir replied, and the two twins quickly followed the voices through the forest, Arwen at their heels. She made an authoritative motion for the rest of the elves to stay where they were. They were so surprised that they obeyed without question.

"The voices are human," Elladan said, confused.

"That's because they are," Arwen replied shortly. She cringed, hoping against hope that her friends weren't still swimming. As they stepped out from the forest's edge, the twins stopped short to gape at the scene before them. Two young, mortal women were swimming and playing together in the river. Two NAKED young, mortal women. They were laughing and joking with each other as they bathed. The one with golden-brown hair tossed a bar of soap onto the riverbank and murmured something to her friend, who was shaking out her burnished-red tresses. The redhead burst out laughing and splashed water at her companion. Just then, the light haired woman sensed them and turned her head sharply in their direction, body tense and ready to fight. The redhead followed suit and they looked back and forth between Arwen and her two brothers. Suddenly realizing that they were naked in the river, they both blushed profusely.

"Shit," the light haired woman muttered. The twins didn't understand the expletive, but they got the idea.

Arwen spoke up at that point, gently nudging her brothers' jaws closed. "Aarion, Taserë, these are my rude and impatient brothers Elladan and Elrohir." The redhead dropped her head shyly while the other stared defiantly at them, and grinned at their stunned expressions.

"Good ta meetcha, boys," Buffy purred. They gulped. "Mind turning around so Tas and me can get decent?" Arwen grabbed their arms and swung them around to face the trees. They stared at her in shock, but she refused to speak. Five minutes later, they heard two sets of feet following a rock pathway across the river. They turned to face the two (now fully dressed) women again as they squeezed excess water from their hair.

"Who are you?" Elrohir demanded shortly, trying to cover his reaction to the river scene that kept replaying itself in his head.

"We would be the, uh, escorts," Buffy replied, cheeks still pink with embarrassment. "I'm Aarion, by the way."

The brother's mouths dropped open again. "Where is the rest of your party?" Elladan sounded confused.

"There is no rest of the party," she explained. "Just me and Tas." She looked to Willow for support, and the redhead nodded in agreement.

The twins turned their attention to Arwen again. Elrohir looked deadly serious, but Elladan was grinning wickedly at her. "The three of you traveled from Lothlórien alone?" Elrohir asked.

"Galadriel felt that we would attract less attention that way," Arwen defended. "Besides, Aarion and Taserë are more than capable of protecting me."

They turned their identical expressions of disbelief back at the young women. "Crap," Buffy said. "You're not gonna make me kick your ass to prove it, are you?"

"I could shoot something with my crossbow," Willow offered perkily. They glowered at her.

Arwen tried to diffuse the situation. "Elladan, Elrohir. Gather your party and bring them out by the fire where we can all rest this night." They saw through her tactics, but reluctantly agreed. Nodding tersely at the young women, they returned to the forest, grumbling all the way. Arwen grabbed Buffy and Willow and dragged them back to their campsite. "It starts," she muttered, sitting heavily by the fire.

"I was hoping to make a better first impression than that," Buffy commented dryly, and they began to giggle helplessly.

Arwen's brothers returned and crossed the river, followed by the group of elves that had been waiting in the forest. They all greeted Arwen politely, and stared curiously at Buffy and Willow. Apparently Elladan and Elrohir had apprised them of the situation, so they didn't ask any questions. Continuing a small distance beyond their campsite, they settled down quietly and shared out their food rations for the night. Some time later, Elladan and Elrohir approached and joined the three females by the fire.

"I am surprised that Adar only sent twelve to retrieve me," Arwen said softly.

"There are nine other parties like to ours on this side of Imladris," Elladan smirked. "And he was not expecting your own party to be so small."

Buffy spoke up, addressing them seriously. "We really are capable of protecting her. If you don't trust our word, know that Galadriel would never have allowed this if she hadn't thought so."

Elladan smiled at her, but Elrohir looked angry. "Lady Aarion, she is our beloved sister. Your words are wise, yet how can we believe them?"

"Aarion is a warrior," Willow rushed to explain, seeing that Buffy was getting angry. "She's a lot stronger than she looks. And I'm a witch." Off their glares, she continued nervously. "A GOOD witch. And we're here, right? We made it, and nothing bad happened." She gulped, "Well, a couple bad things happened, but… we handled them." She smiled uneasily.

Elrohir continued to glare, but Elladan's face eased and he chuckled at Willow's rambling speech. "It is strange, true. But we have seen many strange things over the years. Our sister is obviously well, so for now I will believe you." He nudged at his brother pointedly.

Sighing, Elrohir forced himself to relax. It was true. Arwen was here, and well, and was nodding to validate the young woman's statement. "You must have been traveling for a long while now," he said finally.

Buffy smiled tentatively at him, relieved that she wasn't going to have to kick their asses. "Yeah, about a month."

Both brothers looked shocked again, and she inwardly grimaced. "A month! That is impossible!"

Arwen sighed. "We took the pass over the mountains."

For a long moment there was stunned silence. "Adar is going to lock you in your room for a century and skin your escorts alive," Elladan finally commented wryly.


	17. Mortality Bites

Chapter Seventeen: Mortality Bites

Two days of traveling over rough terrain later, they reached Imladris. The Misty Mountains loomed high and imposing to their right, and the young women felt awed to have passed successfully over them. The breeze that gently enveloped them was warm and redolent with fragrances. While not as perfectly lush as the Golden Wood, the land began to visibly brighten and lose the shadowy pallor of the mountains. They could hear the sound of water rushing some distance ahead, which Elladan cheerfully described as the river Bruinen.

After the tense initial meeting, Arwen's brothers had relaxed somewhat, curiosity overcoming suspicion. As they set out on their first day traveling with the elves of Imladris, Elladan requested that they tell the tale of their journey from Lothlórien. Arwen and Buffy nominated Willow to do the honors. The witch was a natural storyteller, and soon the twins fell silent, caught up in her words. Until she got to the part with the wargs, that is.

"Wargs?" Elrohir interrupted in disbelief. The brothers wore matching expressions of concern.

"Are you certain?" Elladan asked, turning to Arwen.

She nodded solemnly. "Ai, they were wargs. It is the first time I have ever seen one, but they matched your tales of them perfectly."

"Big, furry, wolf-like, with crazy-glowy eyes," Willow described, and the twins were shocked into silence. After a shared glance between the three women, she continued the story. Elladan and Elrohir were impressed. If the tale was true, these three had taken on fifteen wargs and won.

Elladan turned to Buffy. "Lady Aarion, that was a most impressive battle strategy," he said admiringly, eyes shining.

Buffy shrugged awkwardly and waved off his compliment. "You can skip the title. I'm not a Lady." She gestured to her dirty, travel-mussed appearance and the weapons slung across her back. "I've never had time to be," she added quietly.

Elladan looked confused and Arwen laughed. "You looked quite lady-like at Caras Galadhon in your gown."

"Are you forgetting the stake I strapped to my thigh?"

"Come on, Ri," Willow cajoled. "You were killer in your prom dress, remember?"

"Killer being the operative term," she sighed.

"You can be a Lady without fancy gowns," Elrohir put in. "It is a matter of virtue."

Buffy blanched. "Virtue? Yeah, I don't have any of that, either."

"Why don't you think you're virtuous?" Willow teased.

"Hello? Are we remembering my two vampire relationships? The second of which was dearly lacking a safe word?" she whispered furiously to her friend, pulling her further away from their companions. "Plus, don't you have to be of noble birth or a virgin or something? Pre-marital sex with multiple partners, half of whom weren't even human, doesn't rank me high on the virtue scale." She heard a loud choking sound behind her and whirled around to see the bright red faces of the twins. Elrohir just looked shocked, while Elladan was clearly fighting a losing battle with his laughter.

"Elven hearing," Arwen offered from beside them with a smirk.

"I rest my case," Buffy concluded. "No titles necessary."

"That goes for me too," Willow added, trying to rescue her friend.

Elladan spoke up, smiling kindly at Buffy. "What happened after you destroyed the wargs?"

"Right! Well, that was when the scary stuff started," Willow responded cheerily.

"More frightening than wargs?" Both brothers focused intently on the young witch again.

"Yep. Some new kind of nasty. Or maybe old? We're calling it Beastie of Nonspecific Origin." They just stared, so Willow turned to Buffy. "You saw it all up close and personal. You tell," she instructed.

Buffy took a deep breath, calming her nerves. It had been a while since a baddie had made her feel such abject fear. "I'll tell you this much," she murmured. "It could have gone either way." Willow and Arwen shivered visibly at her words.

"What did it look like?" Elrohir's voice was hushed and respectful.

"Enormous," she replied. "Six feet tall, maybe nine feet long." The twins gasped. "Sorta cat-like. Had a foot-long pair of fangs, claws in dire need of a pedicure, and a tail strong enough to break ribs." She instinctively wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"And you defeated this thing?"

"She was incredible." Arwen took over and told the story from her perspective on the sidelines. When she finished, all eyes were on Buffy.

After a long period of silence, Elrohir spoke. "I would not believe such a tale if it were not told by my sister. What ARE you?" he asked suddenly.

"Harsh," Willow interjected, grabbing Buffy's hand in her own protectively.

"I apologize," he retracted instantly. "I am simply thrown. I know of none who could single-handedly defeat a beast such as you described, save possibly Glorfindel."

Buffy sighed and pulled off her cloak to reveal the sleeveless tunic beneath. Holding out her arm, she showed them the scarred puncture wounds from the beast's fangs in her shoulder.

Elladan stepped up and probed them gently with his fingers. Looking up at her, he exclaimed, "These scars are surely a year old!"

The young women exchanged a look with Arwen, who nodded slightly. After ensuring that the rest of their party was well ahead of them, scouting the area, Buffy spoke. "Taserë and I are from another dimension. Supposedly, there's big time trouble coming up, and we were sent here to help." She paused to let them absorb this, and then continued. "In my world, I was known as the Slayer." She briefly described the nature of her calling.

"But wait," Elrohir protested. "One dies, the next one is called? It seems cruel to make you fight alone, knowing that only your death will bring more aid."

Buffy smiled grimly. "Never much liked that part, myself."

"But hey, you're the longest-lived slayer in history," Willow comforted.

"How can that be?" Elladan asked. "You look barely over twenty. Unless slayers are immortal like the Eldar?"

"A big 'no' to the immortality. I was called when I was fifteen. Slayers aren't meant to live longer than a few years."

Elrohir turned to Willow. "And you? Are you also bound to this horrid legacy?"

"No no," she replied. "I met Aarion when I was young and painfully shy. She was so nice and friendly to me, even though she didn't have to be, and then there was the life saving... After that, I forced her to let me help. That's how I realized my gift for magick."

Buffy and Willow shared a glance, and came to a silent agreement to leave their newfound powers out of the conversation. "Listen, mum's the word on this stuff," Buffy said seriously. The brothers looked at her blankly, and Willow stifled a giggle. "Right. Um, don't tell anyone?" They both nodded their understanding.

"You will tell Adar about this beast?" asked Elrohir.

"Definitely."

By the time they reached the borders of Imladris, an easy camaraderie had developed among them. The twins shared tales of their battles with orcs and goblins in exchange for tales of the Scooby gang's various exploits. Arwen felt lighter and less worried about her reunion with Lord Elrond. Having gained new friendships, along with re-forging her bonds with her brothers, she felt stronger than when she'd left Imladris. And ready to form a new relationship with her father as equals. She shivered a little in anticipation, and Buffy looked sharply back at her.

"You're gonna do great, Wen," she said calmly, causing the twins to watch their exchange in interest. They moved in swiftly and flanked their sister, arms draped around her shoulders. Buffy smiled at them and nodded in approval.

"Ri's always right, you know," Willow added, and then mischievously smacked Buffy on the ass with the flat of her palm. "Tag, you're it." Then, she took off running.

Buffy shrieked and sprinted into the trees after her, yelling, "You're toast, Witch! You can't run away from the Slayer."

Lord Elrond's children stared after the young women, bemused. "Who ARE they?" Elrohir asked.

Arwen smiled. "They are my friends."

"It is unfortunate that Aarion is not immortal," Elladan mentioned, a gleam in his eye, and Arwen reached out to smack him. He jumped nimbly out of reach and leered at her. "What, I am not good enough for your friend?"

She giggled and ruffled his dark hair affectionately. "You are, of course, good enough. However, I do not think she would be interested."

"Why not?" he demanded indignantly.

Elrohir interrupted smoothly. "What does it matter, brother? She is not immortal."

"Perhaps I care not," he replied.

"Elbereth!" Arwen exclaimed, all mirth vanished. "Then you would sign your death warrant."

"How so?"

"You would watch her die, knowing that you would have to live forever after without her? You know how it is with us. The grief would destroy you."

"That is not the only option," Elladan commented calmly.

Arwen froze and stared at him in shock. "Forsaking our immortality is not a blessing," she began in a low, forceful tone. "It is a curse that we who are Peredhil are given such a choice. You would be sundered from your family forever?"

"You are saying that you would never consider it?" he rejoined.

"Ai, never," she said firmly, gripping his arm tightly.

Elladan smiled gently at her and she loosened her hold. "Sister, do not take this so seriously. I have no plans to fall in love with a mortal. I was merely saying that it is a shame that Aarion is such, for she is beautiful, brave and strong --- how could I not notice?"

Arwen had a strange expression on her face. "Ai, it is a shame," she agreed too quickly.

The twins stopped to watch her carefully. "Arwen?" Elrohir questioned. "They are mortal, correct?"

She winced. "Not in the strictest sense," she muttered, borrowing a phrase Willow liked to use when flustered.

"WHAT?" they both cried in unison.

Arwen sighed. "It is not my place to tell you of this. Besides," she turned to Elladan with a grin, "I still do not think Aarion would return your affections."

"How do you know this?" he asked belligerently. She nodded off into the forest where the sounds of feminine laughter echoed around them. They paused to listen, elegant heads tilted, elven eyes distant. Elladan smiled at the strangeness of Arwen's new companions. Their joy was infectious. Possibly not mortal? But how? They were clearly not elves. A quick glance at his sister told him that she would not be more forthcoming. And what did their antics have to do with the topic at hand? He turned back to Arwen, confused. "What has their play to do with it?"

"She has other interests," was the simple reply.

Elladan frowned at her cryptic words. "Has she pledged herself to another?"

"Not as of yet, but likely soon," Arwen smirked knowingly, sliding her eyes from the forest to her brother.

"From her homeland?" he asked, pressing for details.

"You could say that," she said coolly.

"Is he a warrior?"

Arwen spoke carefully. "The one that holds her interest is a warrior, indeed."

Elladan was frustrated. His sister's infuriatingly vague answers were only serving to make him more interested in Aarion rather than less. What started as a casual expression of curiosity about the beautiful warrior had now become a dogged pursuit of the truth. In addition, he had clearly upset Arwen by mentioning the Choice of the Peredhil. She had taken the discussion too seriously. He sighed.

Elrohir chose that moment to speak, clearly amused. "Why do you not just tell us who this warrior is," he suggested, and then snickered at his brother's impatience.

Arwen made a fluid gesture towards her friends again in response, but said nothing. It was clear that she was enjoying this moment immensely, and both twins reflected that her sneakiness had blossomed over the decades to rival theirs. As one, they sidled up to her menacingly, but she only smiled and murmured. "The answer is there for you to see."

"But it is only Aarion and Taserë…" Elladan protested, and then broke off suddenly. "Nay, that cannot be what you mean." He stared off into the forest, and then looked back at Arwen in askance. She nodded, and Elrohir snorted loudly prompting a glare from his flustered brother. "Surely she is not…they are not…"

"Ai, I have seen all the signs. They yet deny it."

"I do not believe it," Elladan protested. "How certain are you?"

Arwen smiled. "Very certain," she replied confidently.

Elrohir snorted again and then addressed his sister, an idea forming in his mind. "Certain enough to make a small wager?" he asked innocently.

The elleth arched a graceful brow. "On what terms?"

"They must admit to being in love for you to win. If they do not within three month's time, we win. That is how long we plan to stay in Imladris."

She thought quickly, and then nodded. "Agreed. If I win, you and Elladan must travel to Mirkwood and free all the prisoners from King Thranduil's dungeon." They gulped.

The twins communicated silently for a brief moment, gauging their odds. Having come to a conclusion, Elladan smiled sweetly at his sister. "That is a most ingenious prize. I will have to see if I can think of an appropriate one to match." It was Arwen's turn to gulp. Suddenly, his gray eyes lit up and he grinned evilly. "Perfect," he murmured, thinking back to their earlier conversation. "If we win," he announced aloud, "You must tell Adar that you have fallen in love with Estel and wish to forfeit your life's grace."

Arwen gasped. "That is unthinkable! You would have me torture him so?"

"No less than we shall be tortured by Thranduil? He is not a forgiving lord. We will probably wind up in his dungeons ourselves," Elrohir pointed out calmly. "You need only convince him for one week. Then you may tell him the truth."

She sighed, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. However, thinking back over the year she'd spent with the couple in question, she was absolutely certain she would win. It did not really matter how horrible their prize was. "The three months begin when we arrive in Imladris," she said by way of agreement.

At that moment, Buffy and Willow returned to the party in high spirits. Stepping into place beside Arwen, they didn't miss the frank and calculating glances of her brothers. When they looked to the elleth, perplexed, she merely shrugged and then let her eyes rove over their appearance, taking in their flushed faces and easy smiles. Buffy stared at the three siblings, feeling uneasy. "What?" she asked.


	18. Culture Shock

Chapter Eighteen: Culture Shock

Once again, Arwen found herself wandering through the forest alone. This time, however, the trepidation she'd felt throughout their journey was gone. She could easily navigate these lands blindfolded, and next to Lothlórien it was the safest place in all of Arda. She was home. Upon finally crossing over the borderlands, she had set off to reacquaint herself with Imladris. Her friends seemed to sense her need to be alone, so they cheerfully kept company with the twins and did not try to follow.

Time seemed to fold in on itself as she roamed, such that she felt certain she had just been here yesterday. And her mother was here, too. No thoughts of marauding orcs or how the shadow crept day by day to darken her fëa. It was difficult to feel the full weight of her years and still think it likely that she had managed to change over the last few. But if she truly felt there was no hope, she should have followed her mother across the sea. That was what this world needed most; hope.

Collapsing in his favorite spot by the river, Estel leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. He felt exhausted and restless all at the same time. Ever since Lord Elrond had taken him in, his life had been filled with one form of education after another. He'd learned the history of all the speaking races in Arda, had become fluent in Sindarin and Quenya, and even spoke a bit of Dwarvish. In addition, he'd been schooled in the ways of war and trained to fight well with any weapon, though his special skill was with swords. Up until this, his twentieth year, his foster father had withheld his true goal for all of Estel's hard work. He had merely convinced him that with dark times coming, warriors of the race of men would be needed.

But now… Now he knew why Lord Elrond cared so much for his future. And why he had been named for his purpose: hope. His whole world had been turned upside down with these revelations, and he'd barely slept since their conversation two days ago. He closed his stinging eyes and tried to will his mind to relax and allow him to rest. Softly, he began to murmur snatches of an elven song he'd learned about the elleth Lúthien Tinúviel and her mortal lover Beren. It was a beautiful, almost tragically simple story, and never failed to soothe him.

Thus it was that Arwen found him some time later. As she came upon him lying by the river, she thought at first he was asleep. Then she heard him chanting softly under his breath, shaggy black hair covering most of his face. She froze, knowing these words all too well. As she made to escape silently back into the trees, he sat up suddenly and turned to face her, his gray eyes trapping her own. No normal mortal should have been able to hear her, and she gasped in surprise. Elf and Man stared at each other for a long moment, stunned. Watching him rise lithely to his feet, Arwen's first thought was to how young he looked. This seemed odd to her, having spent the past year in the company of two women who couldn't be that much older. Not much older in years, she decided finally. In terms of experience, they seemed closer to her own age.

This was a strange situation for her. Despite her recent friendship with Buffy and Willow, she'd rarely had contact with the mortal world. She assumed, from her brothers' hints, that this must be the 'Estel' that their father was fostering. Which was another strange piece of the puzzle that she'd yet to figure out since she was delaying their reunion by wandering out here. She could see the youthful awe in Estel's eyes, and his lips were moving as though continuing his recitation to himself.

This alone told her that Estel was nothing like her friends. In her few dealings with mortals, there had always been a sense of awe, fear, and mistrust that set up an impenetrable wall between them. Until Willow and Buffy, none had ever looked beyond her obvious elvishness. Maybe it took being from a different world to see things more objectively. However, from all she'd heard of their world, the majority of people in all dimensions were the same; they automatically feared and rejected anything beyond the scope of their experience.

This now, with Estel, was worse. He clearly knew of her kind, had been raised by her own father, yet he still wasn't seeing her. He was seeing the tragically heroic characters of the tales he'd read. He was seeing Lúthien Tinúviel in her appearance and projecting a false mystery and mythology onto her existence. She was neither Lúthien in the flesh nor Lúthien reborn, she was merely Arwen --- who happened to look a lot like her ancestor. Nobody thought twice when mortals resembled their ancestors, she thought bitterly. And so she said nothing to the hopelessly young man before her, simply waited for the inevitable.

Estel was in shock. He was vaguely aware that he had risen to his feet while staring at the beautiful creature before him, but he couldn't guess how long their gazes had been locked. She looked impassive, ageless and unblemished. Her silvery-gray eyes glittered at him from a pale visage, surrounded by a mane of ebony hair. She was tall and slender, and her body held the faint luminescence common to elves. Her beauty made her glow ever the brighter, and his mind was brought roughly back to the story he'd been reciting before she appeared. It was as though he'd conjured her with his chanting. But how could that be?

There had been so many new and strange experiences since arriving in Imladris, and he felt privileged to have been entrusted with the knowledge and history of the elves. And living among them, it was one wondrous day of discoveries after another. The only shadow that had crept across his heart was the recent confession from Lord Elrond about why he was being fostered here. That was one reason to be grateful to his destiny, he supposed. Without it, he'd never have been brought into such an amazing, and mostly hidden, world. He turned his attention outward to the ethereal elleth before him. She had yet to utter a sound, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was real. Especially if she was who he thought she was. Nervously, he broke the silence.

"Lúthien Tinúviel?" he whispered, afraid to move and break the spell.

Arwen sighed inwardly. "Nay, not she," was all she was willing to reply to such a question.

He started at the sound of her musical voice. She was real after all. Sensing that the elleth was about to take her leave, he struggled to find something to say. Anything to keep her there. "Who are you then?" he blurted out, then cringed, embarrassed at his rude tone.

She smiled, the briefest of smiles, and he was in love. "I am Arwen Undómiel, descendent of she of whom you speak."

Estel's mind raced. "What are you doing here, Arwen?"

"My father is Lord Elrond," she replied simply, shifting restlessly on her feet. Speaking of her father reminded her of her purpose, and she was eager now to see him and set her fears to rest.

He looked surprised. "Of Course! I had forgotten that he had a daughter." Inwardly, he was kicking himself for not seeing the obvious familial resemblance between Arwen, Lord Elrond, and the twins. His thoughts had just shot automatically to Lúthien Tinúviel. He sighed, having the odd feeling that he'd somehow offended her in their brief conversation, but unsure how to fix it.

Arwen could sense his discomfort. "I have been living with my grandmother in Lothlórien, and am only newly returned to Imladris," she explained. "I must find my father now, he is expecting me. Well met, Estel." With that, she turned swiftly and began to move into the trees behind her.

"Wait!" Estel cried out, feeling breathless and unsteady on his feet. "How did you know my name?"

She smiled at him again, a larger one this time, and he knew he was lost forever. "My brothers have told me about you." She slipped quickly into the woods and left him flustered and alone by the river.

Meanwhile, the twins were taking advantage of Arwen's absence to work on their battle strategy. Upon entering the valley of Imladris, they pounced on their quarry. Elladan slung an arm around Buffy, while Elrohir inserted himself between the young women. The girls in question exchanged a puzzled glance.

"While dear sister is busy, we shall give you the royal tour," Elladan announced.

"Ai," Elrohir put in. "It will give us time to get to know one another better." He smiled enigmatically, and then noticed the confused stares he was getting. "I mean before our father monopolizes all your time for lengthy explanations, followed by your untimely execution for putting his dearest in danger," he explained swiftly.

Buffy leaned away from Elladan to make eye contact with Elrohir. Something was up. "You've smiled more in the past 30 seconds than you have in the whole time since we've met you. It's creepy, what gives?" she demanded.

He pasted on a hurt expression. "What _gives _is that Arwen clearly adores you both, so we want to know more about you."

"Agreed," Elladan added. "We do not have many _mortal_ friends, and most certainly no friends from other dimensions. It is fascinating."

Willow and Buffy exchanged a suspicious look at his emphasis on 'mortal,' but silently agreed to leave it. "What would you like to know?" Willow asked. "Oh! We could tell you more of our Hellmouth stories…"

"Well," Elrohir began. "It must have been difficult for you to leave your loved ones behind. Did you leave anyone…special?"

"You mean like boyfriend-ly?" Buffy replied. "Not me. The

last…well, he…died…in our final battle. So, no – no leaving behind."

"What about Angel?" Willow asked sneakily, ignoring the slayer's death glare.

Buffy sighed, wondering how to sum up her complicated love life in a few words. "We hadn't been…_us_…in a long time, Wil. He was upset that I was leaving the dimension, sure, but I wouldn't be with him even if we'd stayed."

Forgetting the carefully observing twins, Willow thought back to their final day in L.A. and replied seriously. "He totally still wanted to be with you, Buff. And he was pissed that you chose me." Then the last part of her friend's statement caught up to her. "You really wouldn't be with him even if we were in L.A.?"

"Duh," she snarked. "Are you forgetting our bathtub deconstruction of the Buffy/Angel saga?"

Willow stared at her friend wonderingly. "So you really are over him. In the actually _over_ sense, not just the have-to-be-therefore-you-are sense?" Buffy nodded and gave a little smile at her friend's gift for babble. "Wow," Willow gushed. "I can't believe it! I s'pose I thought you two would carry that forbidden torch right into your graves."

Buffy burst out laughing. "Well I _did _carry it into my grave once, if you recall." Willow giggled, neither noticing twin elves gaping at them. The slayer held up one hand in a three-finger salute. "Scout's honor, at my third death this Buffy will be completely torch-free."

They finally noticed their slack-jawed audience. Green eyes meeting hazel again, they burst into a fresh set of giggles. Willow wiped her eyes and acknowledged their companions. "Well, you wanted to get to know us better," she murmured.

The twins exchanged a calculating glance, and silently agreed to forgo their questions about what they'd heard in order to pursue their goal. Elrohir adopted a sympathetic expression and turned to Willow. "Did you leave someone special behind?"

She smiled sadly. "Not really. It had already ended before Buffy and I found out we were leaving."

It was Buffy's turn to smirk. Her hazel eyes glinted mischievously as she spoke. "Oh please. And you talk about Angel acting twitchy? What about Kennedy?"

"He was more than twitchy, Buffy," Willow interjected. "He had his dark and broody on in a big, 'itchin' to let the vamp out' way."

Buffy giggled. "Big Billowy Coat King of Pain?" she offered.

"Exactly!" Willow agreed. "That's a good one," she added.

"Riley."

"Ahh."

"Anyway, Wil, the point here is that Kennedy was the big scene stealer of the day."

The witch winced, remembering. "I think that was more about her resenting you for getting all the attention, Buff," she hedged.

Buffy shook her head vehemently. "Uh uh, doesn't wash. She was jealous, and she wanted you to choose her instead of me." She blushed suddenly at the implications of her words. "You know what I mean," she muttered. Willow looked at her strangely and shrugged imperceptibly. Turning to their elvish friends to escape the awkward moment, Buffy chirped, "So…" Her voice trailed off at their concerned expressions. "What?" she asked.

"Um, _she_?" Elladan finally gulped. They both stared at him blankly for a moment, and then Buffy gasped softly. Moving to stand beside Willow, she glared at the twins defiantly.

"Yes, Willow dates _shes_," she glowered, eyes flashing. "You gotta problem with that?" Her voice and stance dared them to challenge her.

"Nay, no problem," Elrohir smoothly interjected. "We were simply surprised because we did not know."

Elladan smiled at them both in a placating manner. "It matters not to us."

Buffy nodded and relaxed her pose, and Willow couldn't help but grin at her friend's growl-y defense of her. It was…well hell, it was downright sexy. She could feel the slayer's hand on her forearm, and her skin felt warm and tingly under her touch. Buffy turned to look at her, and their gazes locked. Willow shivered a little, and Buffy felt it. Eyes widening slightly, she brushed her fingers lightly along her friend's flesh and let them graze their way down to her hand. She held it gently, briefly, and then let go.

'Now why the hell did I do that?' Buffy thought to herself frantically as she blushed and turned away from Willow.

The twins shared a slightly worried expression. The group continued to walk in silence until Arwen rejoined them, set on finding Lord Elrond. Ten minutes later found them loitering uncertainly outside the city's enormous central hall.

"Adar has his main office and study in there," Arwen explained to them.

Buffy stepped forward to take the elleth's shaking hands. "Everything is going to be alright, Wen. You'll see." Willow approached and they enveloped Arwen in a hug.

"We'll wait right out here," Willow assured her.

"Once you've had your reunion, he can then proceed straight to kicking our asses," Buffy added dryly.

Arwen smiled a little. "Thank you," she whispered, and then disappeared into the building to face her fears.


	19. Arwen Group

Chapter Nineteen: Arwen Group

Arwen left the comfort of her friends behind and moved silently through the halls. Thus far, it was all exactly as she remembered it. Until she reached the doors of his study and found ten armed elves stationed outside. Come to think of it, there had also been several other groups of them standing at strategic points throughout the building. This came as a shock. In all her three millennia, she had never seen guards around her father.

Unlike Lórien, which shared borders with dangerous lands, Imladris had never needed an honor guard on the level of the March Warden's. There had always been warriors that patrolled the borderlands and scouts sent out to gather news and tidings from the world outside, but they had to travel rather far just to find other populated areas. While every elf in Imladris was well trained in the art of war, and could be mobilized instantly if necessary, there was no constant danger that ever threatened the land. Rivers and mountains neatly hemmed it in, and the major roads did not pass nearby. Its existence and location was like a well-kept secret, and due to the soured relationship between the different speaking races, those not of the Eldar paid it little notice, save in legend.

It seemed an ominous development that Lord Elrond considered such a step necessary. Her father had never enjoyed the ceremony and stately duties of ruling Imladris. Arwen had always suspected that he missed the relatively simple life of being a warrior. He had never been one for politicking, nor for sending other elves off to fight battles while he stayed safe at home. She'd always admired him for this, and felt that it made him a better leader than one with a passion for power.

"Well met, Lady Arwen," an elf guarding the door murmured, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Well met," she replied politely.

"I will inform Lord Elrond that you are here." He rapped a quick pattern on the door and then entered. A few endless seconds later, he reappeared and nodded to her.

Arwen whispered, "Thank you," and approached the entryway cautiously. Noticing the curious stares of the elves around her, she quickly stepped inside and pulled the heavy door closed behind her. His study hadn't changed. It was made of the same stone as the rest of the building, had the same high ceilings. Its crowning feature was a back wall that was entirely windowed to show a magnificent view of the surrounding lands. It was still decorated in the same bold colors, and she found herself remembering racing in to collapse dramatically on the velvety rug as a child, usually on the run from her prank-loving brothers. She finally tore her gaze from the room to take in the elf sitting behind a large desk covered in books and maps.

He was staring at her, as though drinking her in, and she returned the gaze. He looked ultimately the same as when she saw him last; same tall, imposing figure, same stately dress, same silver crown weaving through his long black hair. What looked different, she noted in confusion, was his face. His expression spoke of regret so clearly that it took her breath away. Gray eyes locking with gray, he rose lithely from his seat. As one, they moved together and into a desperate embrace.

"Ai, Arwen," he murmured into her hair.

"Adar," she choked out, clinging to him tightly for an endless moment.

Managing to unlock her arms from around his neck, he stepped back slightly to look at her again. "I have missed you."

She felt tears run down her face as she whispered, "I have missed you, too." 'Whatever happens next,' she thought fiercely, 'I will always have this moment to remember and know that he loves me.'

Elrond eased back from her and grasped her hands in his. "I am so happy that you are home." He finally let go, as though reluctant to do so, and moved back to sit again. Arwen settled into a chair and faced him across his desk. This was the more intimidating position she remembered, but she refused to let it get to her.

For a long moment, both father and daughter were silent, and Arwen felt anxious to fill the sudden void. "Is it so dangerous here, now?" she asked.

He looked briefly confused, and then nodded. "You speak of the guards? We know not how dangerous, only that threats to this land have been heard in whispers. Seemingly random bands of goblins keep finding their way here. And there is a shadow…" he trailed off, as though suddenly recalling who he was talking to.

"Adar, do not treat me so," Arwen said sharply, unwilling to let their relationship travel down old paths. "I am not the cloistered and vulnerable seer that you see me as. I, too, have the skills and sharp wit of a warrior. An elleth can be both. I will not break like my mother."

Elrond looked shocked. "I am merely trying to keep you safe. You are the heart and the light of our people, you must thrive at all costs."

"I am more than a symbol," she replied forcefully. "I have more to offer the world."

"What more can you offer than to be thus? To play your role as the symbol of beauty and eternal light that we all fight for, you must not waste your influence elsewhere." His voice rose in vehemence, fair face contorting in anger and fear.

"We?" she demanded craftily. "I knew not that you were even planning to get involved. You seem more likely to sit back as you have for millennia and let Lothlórien and Mirkwood take the fall."

He was stunned by her harshness and the cynical truth of her words. Indeed, he had not sent aid to Galadriel these long years while the land around her constantly changed ownership. Nor had he sent aid to Thranduil for his endless struggles with Mordor. After the defeat of Sauron and the betrayal of Isildur, and most importantly after the tragedy with his wife, he had withdrawn bitterly from the world around him. He had made Imladris a safe-haven, but had not used his position or his power to help anyone. Arwen truly WAS more than a mere vessel for the Valar. She had wisdom.

"You are right," he admitted softly.

It was Arwen's turn to be stunned. In all the long millennia of their father/daughter struggles, he had never acquiesced to her demands to be taken more seriously. She knew in part that he was deeply afraid of losing her, but it still rankled. And now, not only was he listening, he was admitting to the truth of her words. Hope sprang up within her breast, a tiny seedling that only needed nurturing to grow. She smiled the most genuine smile he'd ever seen, and he felt like a fool for not spending the past 3000 years endeavoring solely to make this happen. When Arwen Undómiel truly smiled, the whole world stopped to take note.

"Adar," she said tentatively. "I do not mean to be harsh, only to truly gain your attention. I have learned much over these past centuries without you. One such lesson is that I need you in my life. Another is that in order for our relationship to work, you must respect and trust me as much as I do you."

Elrond sighed heavily. He would do anything in these darkening times to keep her close to his heart. "I will do my best, dearest," he replied firmly, earning him another true smile.

"Now tell me what you fear," Arwen said briskly, her mind reeling at all the changes between them.

He stared at her for a long moment, as if measuring. "The fear I have harbored since Isildur took the ring," he said finally. "That the Dark Lord Sauron has found a way to return to strength. That he is biding his time, waiting for something…" he trailed off again.

"For the ring to be found," Arwen filled in.

Elrond inhaled sharply, still not used to her bold and earnest way of speaking. "Nay, the ring is lost to the Sea. I fear that he will find some other way to reclaim power," he hedged, thinking that while her council could prove truly useful, he still wanted to protect her from the full weight of his fear.

"Nay, you fear that the worst will happen, and that the works of those bearing the three hidden rings will be laid asunder," Arwen astutely intuited, studying his face carefully as she spoke. He looked shocked into silence, so she continued. "Galadriel fears this too."

"Galadriel has confided in you?" Elrond asked incredulously. "She is infamous for taking NONE fully into her confidence, even Celeborn." He regarded his daughter, who seemed fully committed to endlessly surprising him today. She smiled briefly and it lit up the room, reminding him all over again just how much he'd missed her.

"Ai, and I am certain that she has shared with me only the tiniest part of her thoughts." Arwen broke off, thinking now of Willow and Buffy, and their place in the coming war. "There are two others that she has shared even more with than myself. They should be here for this conversation," she added.

"They are here in Imladris?" Elrond questioned, not liking how little he seemed to know about what was happening.

Arwen looked surprised. "Ai, did you not learn the nature of our party long before we arrived?"

"I did not," he replied peevishly. "I was merely told that you were approaching and that the party of guards I sent with the twins intercepted you."

She swallowed hard. The scouts had obviously been too afraid of his wrath to explain the strange circumstances of her journey. "The two I speak of were my escorts here," she said carefully.

"Then by all means, I should meet them before they return to Lothlórien with the rest of your escort," Elrond stated, sliding back into his role as Lord of Imladris.

Arwen felt trapped. She stood stiffly and muttered something about going to fetch them, leaving before he could insist on sending the guards in her stead. Exiting the building, she found the twins and her friends exactly where she'd left them.

"Wen!" Buffy smiled as she sprang up from her seat, unconsciously placing a hand behind her to pull Willow up as well.

"How'd the big reunion go?" the redhead asked.

"And should we be having this conversation here, or while running for our lives?" the slayer added, ducking as Willow slapped at her head.

Arwen sighed, and the young women exchanged a worried glance. "Ai, it went fairly well. We hugged, I cried, we argued, we apologized," she said finally, imitating Buffy's method for quickly summing up emotional situations.

"That's good!" Willow crowed happily. At Arwen's hesitant expression, she babbled, "I mean, that IS good, right?"

"Ai, very good," the elleth smiled briefly, before looking concerned again. "He is talking to me as an equal now. He is seeing my potential as more than a symbol that he must protect. It is wonderful. But," she broke off and met their eyes sheepishly, "Ihavenottoldhimhowwecamehereyet," she rattled out.

"Come again?" Buffy asked, though the expression on her face said that she'd understood.

"I was surprised when he did not immediately demand to know who you were and where the rest of our party was. You see, none of the scouts told him what they found when they met us, only that we were on our way safely."

"That's NOT good," Willow said nervously. "I'd kinda been hoping you all were kidding about the whole Vengeful Lord thing."

Elladan and Elrohir, silent thus far, snickered loudly, earning angry stares from the three females. "Kidding…" Elladan repeated, and snickered some more.

Elrohir turned to Elladan and said somberly, "Do you remember when Iothil from Mirkwood accidentally tripped Arwen and made her fall into the river?"

"Ai!" Elladan returned, picking up the tale easily. "Adar sent him down that same river bound to a wooden plank. No one knows if he ever got free..."

Elrohir took over again. "Why, he could be drifting all alone in the Sea even as we speak…"

"If some dreadful Sea creature has not found him yet," Elladan finished smoothly, and they shared a triumphant grin at Buffy and Willow's fear-filled expressions.

"This is so not funny!" Buffy snapped. "If Dumb and Dumber don't have anything useful to add, then shut it," she warned, unleashing the slayer death glare on them both. They winced, wondering briefly whose wrath would be worse, hers or Lord Elrond's.

"He will NOT execute you or…or send you down the river," Arwen interjected uneasily.

"OK," Willow said, in planning mode. "We won't tell him right away, he'd just be more likely to strike rashly, right? So we'll let him get to know us first, explain who we are and all that, and by the time he finds out he'll like us!" She looked hopefully at the others.

"I am sorry that I did not tell him," Arwen said sincerely.

Buffy sniffed dramatically. "Oh that's just fine, fine, fine. I mean, I'm sure we'll be just as capable of saving the world in pieces, no?" Arwen looked miserable, and Willow slapped Buffy's arm for her antics. "Alright," the slayer sighed mock-wearily. "Let's get this thing over with." Ignoring the twins, who were making gagging and throat slitting motions in the background, the three friends went to face their doom.

Buffy and Willow looked curiously around the impressive stone building as they made their way to Lord Elrond's study.

"What's with all the muscle?" Buffy asked quietly, instantly noticing the not-so-casual arrangement of armed elves.

"That is new development," Arwen whispered. "I was shocked when I realized their purpose. Never have I seen armed guards surrounding my father. That is not his way."

"Probably not a good sign," Willow murmured. "If he's starting to fear for himself, imagine how uber-scared he must be for you."

Arwen merely sighed in response as they reached the doubly guarded door to Elrond's study. After a quick check from the guard, they were sent in.

Lord Elrond stood regally as they entered and stood before him, trying to cover his shock at their young, female, and clearly mortal faces. If Arwen hadn't been feeling so worried for her friends, she would have laughed out loud at his expression. "Welcome to Imladris," he managed.

Buffy and Willow bowed briefly and smiled encouragingly at him as Arwen took over. "Lord Elrond," she began formally, "I present to you Lady Aarion Telumehtar and Lady Taserë Kuruni."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Buffy said warmly, hoping to win him over.

"Lady Arwen has told us so much about you," Willow added, trying not to giggle as Arwen quickly threw them a smirk.

Elrond stood quietly for a moment, wondering what could possibly come next to surprise him more today. A pink Mûmak? He gave his daughter a long look, hoping for some clue. "Well met," he said finally. He returned to his chair and gestured to them to sit as well. After a pregnant pause, he added, "How may I assist you?"

Arwen leaned forward earnestly. "There are many matters to discuss, Adar. As I told you, Galadriel has taken these two into her confidence, and I believe you can too. They are here for a reason." She turned to Buffy and Willow. "This is really your tale to tell." The three stared at each other silently for a moment.

"_How much should we tell him_?" Arwen jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of Willow's voice in her head. She knew that the other two were used to communicating with each other like this, but they'd only done it once with her --- mostly just to see if they could. Since she was used to talking to her grandmother this way, it was fairly easy.

"_Not to be insulting, Wen_," Buffy added quickly. "But should we tell him everything Galadriel knows?"

"_Ai_," she replied. "_And not only because he is my father. Lord Elrond is very powerful, and could be of great aid_."

Buffy and Willow shared a quick look to confirm that they were on the same page before Buffy spoke up. "We're gonna take you into our confidence in hopes that you'll do the same," she began, and Elrond nodded for her to continue.

She quickly explained how she and Willow had come to Middle Earth, and what their roles in their home dimension had been. This took quite some time, and Elrond looked far from convinced that they were telling the truth. Willow then took over and described their year in Lothlórien, their new role as Guardians of the Scythe, and their work with Galadriel and Arwen to determine their new powers. Finally Arwen spoke about her desire to return home, and Galadriel's vague charge that someone in Imladris needed help dealing with a new destiny.

Elrond stiffened at this. Galadriel knew that he'd been secretly protecting the line of Gondorian Kings, but he hadn't told her about Estel, or his own intuition that his foster-child was the one destined to reclaim the throne. He placated himself with the knowledge that Galadriel had the sight, and that there was no one in all of Arda that could keep a secret from her. Which made it a small miracle that here in his study were three that had apparently been taken into her confidence --- if ever he wanted to know what the Lady of the Wood was thinking, now was his best shot at finding out. It was too risky to share sensitive knowledge via letter, so they were always vague and heavily encrypted.

"They are 'sky warrior' and 'red magick'," he murmured thoughtfully as he looked closely at them.

"Adar?" Arwen prompted curiously, and he realized he'd spoken aloud.

He held them all in his gaze sternly. "My instinct is to disbelieve this tale of heroines from other worlds --- for that is what I am meant to swallow, is it not? That you are both heroes, and that you have been sent here by the Valar of your world to SAVE us." He broke off, laughing somewhat bitterly at the prospect.

"Oh, it's not all so hunky-dory as that," Buffy interrupted with a cynical laugh to match his own. He paused and took notice. "What you're witnessing is more the result of an inter-dimensional hair pulling contest than divine intervention."

"What is your meaning?" he asked, confused.

"Simply put: the Powers That Be (our world's version of the Valar) saw an opportunity to both get rid of me and take the credit from the Valar for getting your asses outta the frying pan, here."

Elrond took a long moment to think, attempting to process the strange words and catch their underlying meaning. "If they want to 'get rid of you,' why would they think you could win a war and gain them credit?"

Willow spoke up, explaining Buffy's death-cheating trend and the effect this had on their world. "See, she's the best champion they've ever had. So they took advantage of the fact that she had to either die or leave the dimension by using her in their own nefarious pursuit of power." She worked up a good scowl and Buffy giggled.

"Nefarious, I like it."

"The Valar have a way of being inscrutable, but I cannot remember them being power hungry or heartless," Elrond said, feeling suddenly saddened by the implications of their words. As disconnected as he felt with Arda, he could not imagine being sent to another dimension.

"Pretty much exactly what Galadriel said," Buffy replied.

Arwen was still watching her father closely. "What did you mean by 'red magick' and 'sky warrior'?"

Elrond looked startled, and then retrieved a letter from a locked drawer. "This is what Galadriel sent to inform me of your homecoming," he explained, and held out the parchment for the three to read.

_E,_

_I hope these tidings reach you in good will and health. We have enjoyed such here, though the usual annoyances continue to pain us. Of late, there have been strange, but welcome, changes that bode well. That which is dearest to your heart returns to you soon, though not alone. Keep watch. Take three into your heart, as there is much to learn and share. Sky warrior and red magick are not tricks to deceive. The guardians will prove useful in your personal endeavor with hope. And do try to control your anger…_

G 

"It makes more sense now in concert with your tale," Elrond commented. They murmured in agreement, smiling at Galadriel's gift for the cryptic. "Now then," he continued, getting down to business. "If you are to remain here for a time, we must see that your escort has what they need for the return trip to Lothlórien."

The three shared a look of trepidation. Buffy decided to speak up. "There is no one else," she ventured.

"They have already departed?" Elrond asked. "They must be exhausted after such a long journey, surely you did not send them away without rest?"

Arwen intervened. "What she means is that they ARE the escort, so there is no one to send home."

Elrond was suddenly glad he was already sitting down. He felt the anger and fear rising up around him like old friends, ready to set their full weight on his shoulders. It took a great force of will to remain outwardly calm while inside he was raging. His voice dropped, low and deadly. "Are you telling me that you traveled for months on end from Lothlórien to Imladris with only these two as your escort?" He stared them all down and they looked appropriately chastened, which was more of an answer than he wanted.

"It was really only one month," said Buffy meekly, hoping to make him less angry. Wrong move.

"ONE MONTH!" he thundered. "That is impossible unless you…" his voice trailed off briefly, and the silence was total. Then he stood abruptly and towered over them. "Tell me that you did not take the pass through the mountains," he demanded of Arwen. Her silence filled in the blanks. Growling, he turned his wrath on Buffy and Willow. "YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER BY THE PASS OVER THE MOUNTAINS WITH ONLY YOURSELVES TO PROTECT HER?" His voice cracked and boomed throughout the stone room, and most likely throughout the entire valley. They cringed, uncertain what to say to diffuse his anger.

Elrond was suddenly reminded of the last line in Galadriel's letter. "Galadriel," he snarled. "She knew about this, did she not?" More silence. "And she ALLOWED this." Not a peep. "How lucky for her to be so far away," he murmured silkily, and the three exchanged anxious looks. Shouting, they could handle. This was just creepy.

"Should we make with the running now?" Willow squeaked in Buffy's head.

Nah, I think it'd just piss him off more. Let him get it all out, then maybe we can explain," she replied.

Elrond began to pace back and forth behind his desk, doing a fair job of stomping for an elf. He was muttering under his breath, and waving his hands around frantically in time with his words. Occasionally, he'd stop and growl menacingly at them.

"_God, he's scarier than the Beastie of N.S.O._" Buffy muttered.

"_No doubt_…"

Meanwhile, the twins sat outside the front door, wishing they could hear what was happening in there.

"Adar is a fair elf," Elrohir asserted, trying to calm his brother. "He does not punish rashly or unfairly."

"Ai, but the one exception to the rule is dear Arwen. He really did send Iothil down the river bound to a plank."

"Indeed, but he also sent out scouts to follow his progress and release him after a day. We conveniently left out that part of the tale. Plus, Iothil was vain and arrogant, there were many reasons to teach him a lesson." He smiled, remembering the cocky Iothil squawking indignantly as he was bound to the plank.

"I still think that Adar is unpredictable when it comes to our sister," Elladan argued. "We nearly exacted punishment ourselves, and we are much more rational when it comes to her."

"True." They fell into thoughtful silence, which was broken some time later by the appearance of Estel, looking forlorn.

Elladan gestured at the young man to sit with them. "What is wrong, foster-brother? You look more glum than we do."

Estel heaved a weary sigh and leaned back against the outer wall of the building. "I know I have heard you mention a sister once or twice during our time in the wild, but I did not…" he trailed off.

"You did not what?" Elrohir prompted, perplexed.

"I did not know she was your sister. I was tired and sleepy and confused." He sounded devastated, and Elladan was concerned.

"What happened, Estel? You are not making sense."

"I was trying to sleep and calm down, and I was singing that song about Lúthien and Beren, and suddenly there she was and it did not occur to me that this was your sister, she just appeared and I thought she was…" he trailed off, embarrassed, and the twins exchanged an apprehensive glance.

"You thought she was what?"

"I thought she was Lúthien Tinúviel," he said in a rush. There was no mistaking the trepidation on the twins' faces now. "What?"

"Did you CALL her Lúthien Tinúviel?" Elladan asked carefully.

"Ai. She did not say very much, and left me as quickly as possible, but I felt like I had upset her somehow."

"This is not good," Elrohir announced.

"That is just about the worst thing you could say to her," Elladan added.

Estel's youthful face crumpled. "But why?"

"It has to do with how overprotected she has always been. In her younger years, everyone would comment on how like Lúthien she was and that she was Lúthien reborn… it was as though they stopped seeing her as Arwen. She came to despise the mere mention of that name. It was a symbol of the image she could not escape, that of a vulnerable vessel of the Valar. Of course, she never admitted all this to us, but being her dear, brilliant brothers, we quickly figured it out," Elrohir explained.

"We used to tease her with it," Elladan said contritely. "It was the only thing we could devise certain to set her off, and yet not result in punishment from Adar. Not nearly as much as when we cut off her hair, at least."

Estel mentally kicked himself for his grievous error, and decided that he needed to find Arwen and apologize. "Where is she?"

"In there," Elladan replied, indicating the building. When Estel rose, intent on finding her, he shook his head quickly. "Nay, I would not go in there just now."

"Why not?" Estel replied, impatient to set things right. He pushed a lock of messy, dark hair from his eyes.

"She and her escorts from Lórien are in there, and Adar is certain to be very angry very soon," Elrohir explained, giving Estel an edited version of their time with Willow and Buffy, so as not to give away their secrets.

"How angry do you think he will be?" Estel asked, looking back at the building worriedly.

There was a sudden, thunderous exclamation of "ONE MONTH!" from within, and they all jumped.

"THAT angry," Elladan replied, and they cringed as they continued to listen to Elrond's diatribe.

Finally, what seemed like decades later, Elrond sat heavily back into his chair and sighed, leaning forward to place his head in his hands. Arwen chose that moment to speak.

"Adar," she started softly. He didn't move to look at her. "Adar, I will try to explain." She paused, glanced helplessly around the room for some cue as to how to continue. Her gaze came to rest on the velvety rug that brought back so many memories of her life here in Imladris. "I feel I have been imprisoned my whole life, but especially after mother's attack. I know that I have the responsibility to protect my gift of sight, and to serve as an icon to our people of better days. But you refused to see me as anything else. You locked me up, tried to keep me from learning, from growing. I know you are afraid, but I need to tell you something very important. CELEBRIAN was ---is--- weak. I love her with all my heart, but I am very different. I can endure the endless dangers and trials of life and they will not break me. It is as I said earlier; in order for us to have a relationship, you must trust me as much as I do you." Elrond's head rose slowly from the table, and they could see tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Very well, explain," he said softly, eyes not leaving his daughter's.

"Galadriel felt it was time for Aarion and Taserë to leave Lórien and begin their quest, so when I expressed my desire to return home, I requested that they escort me, for three reasons. First, they have become my close friends over the past year and I was not ready to say good-bye yet. Second, Galadriel hinted at there being one here that needs their aid. Third, they are incredibly powerful and completely capable of such a task all on their own. It was also I that chose the path by which we came. Honestly, it was a safe time of year to cross Caradhras, and I wanted a small adventure. Especially because I had the security of knowing that these two were with me." She fluttered a pale arm at Buffy and Willow as she made her point.

Elrond heaved a huge sigh, feeling suddenly wearier than he ever had after any long battle. He reflected in silence for a while, and then spoke, turning to trap the two newcomers in his dark gaze. "You cannot blame me for doubting your abilities to provide as much protection for Arwen as a large armed guard."

"No, sir," Willow replied softly. "We can't blame you for that. It happens all the time. But we are stronger and more powerful than we look." After sharing a glance and receiving a nod from Arwen, the two Guardians linked their hands and silently invoked the essence of their power. A sudden wind howled through the room, rattling the large window. Blue and maroon sparkles exploded around them, mingling with a growing blanket of golden light that spread to fill the spaces between the stone walls. The sense of their collective power was immediate and obvious. Elrond looked slightly awed as he regarded them in a new light.

"I have never seen power such as this. It is awesome and frightening, but I also feel instantly that it is not evil. Is it like to the power of the…" he broke off suddenly, catching himself.

Buffy smiled grimly. "Not exactly." Elrond was shocked at this implication that they knew about the three hidden rings of power. "Don't worry," she added quickly when she saw his face. "We only know OF them." She shared a look with Arwen, trying to gauge whether Elrond knew what Galadriel wore on her finger.

"Ai," Arwen replied out loud. "He knows about Galadriel."

"She really DID take you into her confidence," Elrond whispered, gaping at them.

The slayer regarded him closely, sensing that he, too, was a ring bearer. "She didn't tell us who has the other two," she said carefully, not wanting to anger him more with the truth. "Just their type and general function."

"I see," the Lord of Imladris replied, equally carefully, though he suspected that she knew his secret.

Willow broke the tension. "We have a scythe, I guess that's sorta like a ring. It protects us and enhances our powers. Aarion has the powers of the slayer, and I've got the powers of a sorceress, but together, as Guardians, our powers multiply. We can also do some healing, though we're not sure if we can heal others or just ourselves."

"We also live the extended lives of Guardians," Buffy added. "We'll eventually grow old like mortals do and die, but it'll take a few thousand years."

"Fascinating," Elrond murmured. They looked so young and mortal and innocent, and yet they had fought against all odds for a cause that had abandoned them in the end --- that had shipped them off to a new dimension to be used as tools. And yet, here they were, befriending his lonely, misunderstood daughter and willingly accepting the charge to aid his darkening world. It was heartening, now that he was able to work past his fear for Arwen.

The three exchanged a relieved glance, it seemed that his prodigious anger was abating. Buffy leaned forward, indicating with her stance that she had something serious to say. "There are other things we have to tell you about our trip. I noticed your heavy guard around the building, and Wen said it was a new development. We have more to add about the dangers surrounding your lands these days." Elrond regarded the small woman, feeling thrown by her sudden fierceness and strength of will. These two were so much more than they appeared to be. He nodded at her to continue.

"Taserë?" Arwen asked, smiling briefly at her friend. "You are the best teller of tales. Would you?"

Willow nodded and began to speak, giving nearly the same rendition that the twins had received days ago. Elrond, to his credit, did not comment until she had finished the telling of their fight with the wargs and the beast.

Pushing aside the irrational fear that threatened to take him hostage again, he tried to focus. Two things were suddenly clear. First, these deceptively fragile-looking women were more than capable of taking care of his daughter. From their description of this beast, he wasn't certain that a full sized escort of elves could have stopped it. Second, his act of giving in to the demands of his people and stepping up security here was a good move. Hollin was not so very far away. "This is grave news, indeed," he murmured. "Are any of you able to draw?" he asked suddenly.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other, perplexed, and then shook their heads, while Arwen nodded thoughtfully, apparently understanding. "I will attempt to sketch the beast," she stated, clearing up their confusion.

"I do not recognize it by your description," Elrond added. "If I had an image of it, I could search for it in my books. If your words are true, it sounds like one of Morgoth's servants from the First Age. It is possible that it managed to hide away somewhere all these millennia."

"Like Durin's Bane in Moria?" Willow asked, catching the link.

"Ai," Elrond replied, eyeing her warily. "You know much for being so recently arrived in Arda."

"Arwen mentioned Balrogs when we were passing over Moria," Buffy cut in, defending her friend. "She wouldn't talk about it then, but once we had left Caradhras she told us the story of Durin's Bane."

Elrond now turned his wary eyes on his daughter. "I have managed to learn much about the things that you would not allow me to know," she stated calmly. "I am also, if you did not pick this up from our tale, quite brilliant with a bow." Her chin jutted out in defiance as she returned his stare.

"It did not escape my notice," he responded, equally calm. Buffy and Willow remained silent during this exchange, but were silently cheering for Arwen. "I am sorry," he said suddenly, fiercely.

Arwen nodded. "As am I." They shared a small smile then.

Elrond suddenly straightened up, and once again returned to his role as Lord of Imladris. "We will talk more later. For now, I will allow you to get settled in and rest. You all must be hungry and tired." He cast a mischievous glance at them now. "Incidentally, there is plenty of food as we had expected a rather larger party."

The three giggled together, and Elrond was struck by the fact that his lonely daughter had indeed found friends. "I am certain that the twins can help with that," Arwen said gleefully.

"Where are my wayward sons?" Elrond asked.

"Waiting impatiently right outside," Arwen smirked. "I believe they are quite taken with my valiant escorts, and are anxious to know their punishment for placing me in danger." She winked at Willow and Buffy, who linked arms with her before turning to the door.

"I see…" he replied thoughtfully.

Arwen turned her head to take in her father's regal figure. "Would you like to play a game?" she asked.

He grinned quickly at her, before pasting an angry, imperious expression on his face. Arwen instantly exchanged her relieved and happy stance for a more somber, fearful one. Following their lead, Buffy and Willow left her side and clutched each other's hands, doing their best to look terrified and doomed. They marched outside together, with a hand-wringing Arwen and a thunderous Elrond following behind.

As soon as they stepped outside, Elladan jumped up nervously and came forward, followed closely by Elrohir and Estel. "How did it…" his voice trailed off as he took in their expressions and the figure of his Lord Elrond looming over them. He turned to Arwen, who sent him a pleading glance.

"What is happening?" Elrohir asked for his speechless brother.

"This does not concern you," Elrond boomed, and everyone shuddered.

"But what are you doing? What did they do?" Elladan asked nervously, looking to Buffy and Willow now and wincing at their expressions of abject fear. Estel looked on uncomfortably at the two beautiful, cringing mortals, feeling that it was not his place to intervene.

"They are sorceresses!" exclaimed Elrond. "Claiming they come from the Golden Wood. Claiming they have the support of Galadriel herself. They have accosted my daughter and enspelled her to believe they are friends! Her whole traveling escort is missing, it is treachery!" he trailed off angrily while his sons stared at him in shock.

"Sorceresses?" squeaked Elladan, thrown. "I met with them, Adar, I talked with them. They are not sorceresses." Elrohir nodded his agreement. "Did they not tell you…"

"ENOUGH!" Elrond thundered, cutting him off. "It is clear that they have enspelled you, too."

The twins exchanged an uneasy glance. "What do you plan to do with them?" Elrohir asked, managing to sound calmer than his brother. They were both frantically trying to think of ways to get their new friends out of this situation.

Elrond gave Buffy and Willow a cold glance, then turned to his sons. "I will cut off their hands to end their sorcery," he growled.

Elladan moved closer to his father, frantic. "Adar, you cannot do this! They are not evil, I am certain of it. I know you are protective of Arwen, but this is going too far." He turned to his brother, who was staring thoughtfully at Elrond, as though trying to figure him out. Together, they went to stand in front of Willow and Buffy, the intent of their stance obvious. "We will not let you," he said firmly.

Elrond regarded them both in silence for a moment. "Alright," he murmured nonchalantly.

"Alright?" Elrohir repeated in disbelief.

"Alright," Elrond confirmed, gracing them both with a twinkle of a grin.

Two identical mouths dropped open in shock while two sets of dark, beautiful eyes flashed in sudden comprehension. "You were never going to do it," Elladan accused.

The 'sorceresses' burst out laughing behind them, and they whirled around to glare. "There will be no hand chopping today," Buffy said solemnly. They turned back in time to see Arwen and Elrond exchange a victorious expression, before switching quickly to wide-eyed innocence.

"Oh stop it," Elrohir commanded peevishly. "Adar, I did not know you sank to playing pranks on your children."

"Pranks?" he replied. "But they ARE sorceresses, of a sort. And they did claim to have Galadriel's support, in addition to magickally convincing our dear Arwen that friends are not evil." He grinned openly at his daughter's glare. "The only part I may have exaggerated slightly is the part where I cut off their hands. Though they would deserve it for nearly causing me death by shock several times in one day." The 'sorceresses' in question cringed accordingly.


	20. Confession Is Good For The Soul

Chapter Twenty: Confession Is Good For The Soul

Buffy quietly approached Estel, who was lounging in his usual spot by the river. It had been one month since their arrival in Imladris, and she finally felt it was time to drag out the whole destiny business and deal with it. When she questioned Elrond about Galadriel's words, he had told her everything. After discussing it with Willow, it was decided that Buffy should approach Estel one-on-one.

"If any of the rest of us come," the redhead had explained, "it'd be too much like an intervention."

"Right," Buffy agreed. "And we all know those never go well."

Since she knew Estel would be around for three months before taking off into the wilds with the twins again, she thought it'd be best to befriend him first. To gain his trust. Maybe he'd even tell her all about it himself. Now, a month later, she'd decided that if she couldn't worm it out of him today, she was going to tell him what she knew. Hopefully he wouldn't be too pissed to accept her help. The thing was, they really HAD become friends, and she was concerned about his closed-off nature --- it seemed to be getting worse with time rather than better.

It had been a wonderful month, recalling their early days in Lothlórien when their only aim was to catch up on sleep and learn more about their surroundings. Arwen constantly dragged them off on exploratory trips through the valley, and Buffy managed to strike up a rapport with the warrior Elves of Imladris much as she had in the Golden Wood. Bright sunny days would find large crowds of Elves gathered out in the open lands to watch fencing matches. She enjoyed sparring with Estel; he was a font of various techniques that Buffy hadn't been introduced to. And while she always won through superior strength and speed, she knew one day he'd give her a serious run for her money. Plus, he didn't seem to mind being beaten.

Their first night in Imladris, having finally left the welcoming festivities behind, Willow and Buffy found themselves in Arwen's Imladris home. It consisted of an entire wing of the sprawling maze of stone that made up the city. Suddenly they had tons of space and separate rooms, and Buffy found herself missing the month of travel where the two of them would fall asleep together on the hard ground. She blushed at the thought. This seemed to be par for the course these days. She'd think about Willow, or catch herself staring at the redhead, and then fall into a fit of blushing.

The real truth was, she was seeing her old friend in new ways ever since coming to Middle Earth, and she couldn't help but wonder if by hopping dimensions, she'd somehow hopped gender preferences as well. She'd always known that Willow was a beautiful and wonderful person, but now she seemed to be attracted to her as well. And she had literally no clue what to do about it. It was uncharted territory. Plus, they NEEDED each other here. They were all they had, and she didn't want to risk the great strides their friendship had made just to appease her hormones.

She pushed these errant thoughts aside and focused on Estel, dropping down to rest beside him. "Hey 'Stel," she greeted. "Penny for your thoughts."

"What?" he asked, still not used to her strange turns of phrase.

Buffy grimaced. "Oh, uh… it just means, 'whatcha thinkin' about?'"

"Ah." Estel smiled, feeling somewhat lighter as he always did when Buffy or Willow was near. It was nice to have mortals around, especially ones that appreciated Elven culture as much as he did. "I was thinking, well, serious thoughts, as you would say."

Buffy shifted around to get more comfortable. "Such as?" she prompted, knowing by now that he was about to brush off her efforts.

"Nothing worthy of sharing," he replied. "Where are the others?"

She decided to along with his blatant subject change. For now. "Taserë's doing some meditation type stuff, and Arwen and the dynamic duo are having family fun time with Elrond."

He sifted through her words, slowly understanding. "Family fun time," he repeated, chuckling. His face grew somewhat sad, and Buffy pounced on it.

"Where's your family? I mean, besides the one you have here."

Expression growing darker, he replied, "My father died when I was very young. I cannot remember him. Then, my mother brought me here."

"Do you get to see her much?"

"Nay. And it is only recently that I came to understand why." His voice dripped with bitterness.

She touched his arm comfortingly. "Why did she bring you here? From what I've learned, Men and Elves don't get along so well these days."

Digging a bare toe into the soft earth beside the river, Estel didn't immediately reply. Just as Buffy was thinking she'd lost him, he muttered, "Would you believe my real name is not Estel?"

She regarded him mildly. "It's been known to happen." When he stared at her, confusion evident, she made her decision. She would level with him. He was becoming a close friend, and he deserved to know, destiny be damned. And maybe it would help. So she sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "My real name isn't Aarion. That's why it's not so hard to believe that yours isn't Estel."

Estel was shocked. Here he was, lost in his own world of bitterness and self-pity, when this woman beside him kept trying to get to know him and help him --- all the while clearly having her own problems. 'Maybe _she_ would understand,' he thought tentatively. "What do you mean?" he asked aloud.

"My real name is Buffy Summers," she began, figuring that was the best place to start. She paused; trying to think of some way to explain her exceedingly complicated life.

He blinked, and then whispered, "Aragorn."

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Aragorn."

"Well met, Buffy Summers," he responded with a small grin.

"OK," she said seriously. "I'm gonna tell you some stuff, and it's gonna sound crazy. So please just hear me out." He nodded in agreement and she began her wild tale. She watched as his facial expressions shuttered rapidly through various emotions as she spoke, but by the end, it seemed that he believed.

Not sure how to respond, or if he bought her story yet, he said, "Who else knows this besides Galadriel, Elrond, the twins, and Arwen?"

Buffy picked up immediately on the way his voice hitched slightly over the word 'Arwen,' but decided to save her observations for later. "Just you. And it needs to stay that way."

Estel fell into thoughtful silence. A few months ago, he would have dismissed her tale immediately and probably laughed in her face along with it. But after everything he'd recently learned about himself, his whole perspective had changed. After all, if he was the sole remaining descendant of a long line of Gondorian Kings from Númenor, whose destiny was to essentially change the entire structure of Arda while defeating an ancient evil, why couldn't Buffy be a vampire slayer/ Guardian from another dimension with a destiny of her own? And what a load off if it was true. He wouldn't be the only destined one, and he'd have help from two, apparently quite powerful, creatures. Mortals. Sorceresses. Whatever they were. Estel made his own choice. He opened his mouth and told her his tale. And while it didn't make everything magickally better, it was a huge start.

"So, how'd it go?" Willow asked several hours later. They had planned to meet up after their activities for the day, and Buffy was the last of the three to return to their house. The trio settled into the plush main sitting room to talk. She was feeling irrationally jealous about her friend having spent the afternoon alone with Estel, just as she was feeling irrationally excited that Buffy was now lying on the couch with her feet in Willow's lap. As they talked, she gently trailed three fingers back and forth across the slayer's ankle, peeking at her every once in a while to see how she was reacting to the attention.

Buffy smiled happily, though it had more to do with Willow's hand on her leg than it did with her meeting. The redhead, of course, misinterpreted this smile and watched her friend's face closely. "We traded real names and stories. He actually cracked a smile a few times, it was amazing," she said somewhat facetiously. "AND," she turned her head to look at Arwen; "I learned something interesting with my super-sneaky powers of observation."

"What?" the elleth asked, confused.

Buffy smirked. "Seems our dear 'Stel has a little crush…on YOU!"

Arwen gasped. "That cannot be true. We have had only two, very short, conversations. He had the nerve to call me Lúthien Tinúviel."

Buffy giggled. "Nevertheless, he is a smitten kitten."

Willow couldn't hold in the wide grin on her face. Seemed she didn't have to worry about Estel after all. And just why should that matter anyway? Buffy was her friend, her very, very STRAIGHT friend. That's all she needed --- to put a crimp in their relationship now when things were going so well. She furrowed her brow, and then noticed how closely Arwen was watching her with a smirk of her own. "So," she said brightly, to direct the elleth's attention elsewhere, "What do you think of Estel? Name-calling aside."

Arwen sighed. "He is mortal," she said simply, as though that should explain everything.

Buffy shifted a little, wishing she could somehow get closer to Willow without being obvious. Sharing a glance with the redhead, she said, "Should we be insulted by this? Being mortal and all?"

She blushed. "Nay, and besides, you two are not exactly mortal anymore, are you? What I meant is; I would never consider becoming involved with someone having a mortal lifespan. I said as much to my brothers just days ago, when we were…never mind." She broke off, not wanting to explain how the 'mortal relationship' conversation had come up.

"You could choose to become mortal, right?" Willow asked curiously.

"Ai," she replied passionately. "But it would break Adar's heart; it would break MY heart. We would be sundered forever."

Buffy sighed, wishing things weren't always so complicated. "It's OK, Wen. I understand. I would've given anything to erase the whole mortal: immortal difference between Angel and I. But if the solution meant never seeing my family again --- I couldn't have done it, even as strongly as I felt for him then."

"And anyway," Arwen added. "Estel is naught but a child. It is difficult to take him seriously. You two, though you are barely older, seem infinitely more mature."

"Give him a few decades," the slayer intuited. "He's got that whole Númenorean lifespan going for him. Plus the full destiny package. 'Stel's already a great Man, maturity will come."

Arwen watched jealousy flash across the redhead's face and asked Buffy craftily, "Maybe you would like him for yourself, Aarion?"

"Nah, somehow he feels like a brother to me." She couldn't stop herself from turning to stare at Willow as she said this, and their eyes met, sparks flying.

The elleth stealthily rose, retreating to her own room, and leaving the two in their own little world. 'The twins are toast,' she thought triumphantly with a broad smile.

Willow continued to gaze directly into Buffy's beautiful eyes, not sure what was happening, but afraid to look away. "It's OK if you like Estel, he's a nice guy. And we've been here a whole year without any…" she cut herself off, suddenly realizing what she was about to say.

"I don't need some random guy just cuz I'm horny," she replied, and then blushed bright red at her admission. "Plus I really don't see him that way. Things have…changed…ever since we came here."

Willow regarded her curiously. "Changed how?"

Buffy wondered if she could actually talk to her friend about this. It was a double-edged sword. The obvious answer would be 'no,' but on the other hand, no one else understood her quite like Willow did. She was caught between desperately needing her friend's advice and compassion and wanting to die of embarrassment at the thought of the redhead learning exactly why Buffy thought she was suddenly ---different. "Um…" she muttered intelligently.

For her part, the witch was feeling concerned for her friend. It was clear that she had something serious on her mind, and didn't feel comfortable talking about it. "Buff, you know you can tell me anything, right? No matter what, I'll be your best friend. I promise." She had NO idea what to expect, and watched curiously as Buffy's eyes shifted nervously from the floor, to Willow, and back again.

'Like a band-aid, right?' she told herself. 'Best to tear it right off and deal with it.' Working up her courage, she began to speak, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. "Well, since coming to Middle Earth, I've felt sorta different."

"Different how?"

Buffy grimaced, wondering if she'd ever felt this awkward before. "I…um…I…it's-just-that-I've-always-been-super-straight-but-now-I-feel-like-I'm-maybe-not-so-straight," she rattled off, and stared into her lap again.

"Not so straight," Willow echoed, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"Not so straight," she confirmed, whole body shaking. "I just don't know what to do," she rambled. "I mean, it's so huge and new and confusing…and if I'm really gay or bi or whatever, why didn't I notice before now? What did you…how did you…"

"Deal?" the redhead supplied, and Buffy nodded. "I felt just like you do. Suddenly I started feeling things I never thought I'd feel; it was like I was going crazy. Luckily, I had Tara --- she was incredibly helpful and caring and patient."

Buffy smiled. "She was," she agreed.

The Witch looked inquisitively towards Arwen's room for a long moment, and then turned back to her friend. This was huge. Of all the things Buffy had to tell her, she'd never imagined it would be this. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

Buffy was extremely grateful. "Definitely." They walked in pensive silence until they got to the river, and Willow reached over to take her hand along the way.

Once they had collapsed on the ground under the shade of a copse of trees, Willow voiced her newest thoughts. "Buff, with me already being gay and all, why didn't you feel like you could tell me?"

The bright red blush returned to her face as she gazed awkwardly at her friend. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Um, not exactly." Then she remembered that it was her developing feelings for Tara that had forced her to realize that she liked girls. Apply that to Buffy, and… "Oh, I get it! So," she spoke slowly, sorting it out as she went, "either you've got feelings for Arwen, and you're afraid to tell me cuz, me being gay, you're worried that I have feelings for one of you --- OR --- you've got feelings for me, and you're worried that I won't return them."

The slayer sighed. "In a nutshell." She paused. "Without the nuts…"

Willow burst out laughing, pleased that Buffy could find the humor. "I'll tell you right now that I'm here for you, regardless of which of the above statements apply." In her head, she was thinking, 'Please be me, please be me, please be me!' But she meant what she'd said. Buffy had a lot to come to terms with, and she was resolved not to let her do it alone, even if it meant watching her friend moon over Arwen --- or decide she wasn't gay at all.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, feeling infinitely lighter. Even if Willow didn't feel the same way, it was a huge load off to know she wouldn't lose her completely. She was glad that she'd decided to be honest --- something that before coming to Middle Earth, she'd never have done. The time for playing games was over. "The second statement is the one that applies." Having said this, she watched anxiously for her friend's reaction.

'The second statement, the second statement,' Willow thought frantically. 'Which one was that again?' She mentally rewound, and then gasped, a huge smile coming to her face. 'She picked me!' she thought jubilantly. Buffy was watching her, facing tinged slightly blue from holding her breath. "OK," she said, trying to be calm. "I've been having fuzzy feelings for you, too. Back in Sunnydale, I automatically put you in a 'friend' box and didn't allow myself to see you as anything else. But coming here was like starting over, and somehow I couldn't get myself to put you back in that box and keep you there."

Buffy felt her entire body tingling with excitement. In all the times over the past year that she'd toyed with the idea of talking to Willow, she'd never imagined it turning out like this. "I know what you mean," she responded. "If I'd realized all this back home, I never would've told you. My whole life has been shaped by my fear of abandonment. But with the new us, it felt right to tell you, regardless of the outcome, and poof! I did it! It's crazy." She smiled.

"I have to say, I'm totally surprised," Willow said. "You always seemed 100 straight. Although I do remember wondering once or twice about you and Faith."

She was shocked; she'd never thought that anyone noticed. "There was definitely a lot of tension between us. Nothing ever happened, though. In those days, I was in 'normal or bust' mode; and Faith was in 'every emotion makes me violent' mode. Everyone always thought it was the break-up with Angel that drove me to Captain Cardboard --- but it was actually my reaction to Faith." She sighed heavily. "Why does it take moving to a different dimension to figure myself out?"

"We're back to this again?" Willow asked, exasperated. "It clearly goes in the same category as 'why we never got a full night's sleep' or 'why we never took baths.' The constant Hellmouthiness had a huge effect on my life. So imagine the effect it had on YOU, who never got even the slightest break."

Buffy smiled suddenly. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It means I'm finally living! I'm finally being Buffy."

Willow grinned back at her friend. "I'm glad. I like Buffy." She leaned forward and drew her into a hug. After a long moment, in which they took comfort in the embrace, she pulled away slightly so that their foreheads were lightly touching. "I think we should take this slowly. Make sure we're sure," she said softly, looking into Buffy's eyes.

The slayer's breath was taken away by the sheer impact of the witch's nearness. She gazed back into Willow's beautiful green eyes and nodded her agreement. "There's no need to rush," she murmured. Tentatively, she brushed her lips against Willow's, sighing happily at the softness of her mouth. The redhead closed her eyes briefly before returning the kiss, and she quivered with excitement. She bit gently on Buffy's full, lower lip --- causing her friend to gasp audibly, and allowing her to tease her mouth with her tongue. The kiss deepened as they tasted each other eagerly, caught up in the moment. Buffy reached up and tangled her hands in Willow's hair, pulling her closer. They clung together for several blissful moments, before finally pulling away, breathing raggedly.

"Wow," Willow offered with a smile.

"Definite wow," was Buffy's response.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she asked, "So, you wanna go see if Arwen's still at the house?"

The slayer nodded. "She's been all smirky lately, I think she suspects that something's going on with us."

"She seems to smirk a lot, Buff, especially around her brothers," Willow comforted.

"I'm just sayin', she's been even smirkier than usual. And I don't think it's cuz she and Elrond have called truce --- I get this weird vibe that she and the twins have something cooked up that revolves around you and me."

Willow shook her head. "Paranoid much?"

Buffy just looked thoughtful. "Can we keep US to ourselves for a bit?"

"Makes sense until we're done sorting it all out," she agreed. "Plus, if you're right about Wen, she'll go crazy not knowing for sure!" They shared a satisfied grin and set off to find their new friends.


	21. Sense And Sensibility

Another pleasant six weeks passed in Imladris. The weather was summery and beautiful, and the odd little group of Elves, Men, and Guardians had become fast friends. An all-out prank war had erupted amongst them, with Elladan, Elrohir and Estel pitted against Arwen, Buffy and Willow. It wasn't clear who was winning, but that hardly seemed the point. Elrond seemed happier than anyone could remember him being for centuries, despite the dark tidings surrounding them and the confirmation of impending war he'd received from Galadriel through Willow and Buffy. They were all in silent collusion to keep these few precious months untainted by fear.

Buffy was stalking silently through the woods of Imladris, sometimes leaping from tree-top to tree-top like an Elf. It was part of her training regimen to keep her Slayer powers honed. The Elves were great models of grace under fire, and through her time with them she'd become even more lithe and stealthy than ever. Arda was vastly different, she had realized early on; it was wise to take notes on warrior-being from those most attuned to this world. Added to her own Hellmouth experience, she was more formidable than ever.

It had become a sort of game for her during these sessions to choose targets and follow them as closely as she could before they noticed her. As most of her targets were Elves, the veritable Kings and Queens of Stealth (even more so than vampires, she'd noted), it made for a strenuous and satisfying workout. Her targets for today were Arwen and the twins, who were presently wandering aimlessly through the woods together, speaking quietly in their native tongue.

Buffy was no expert on languages. Though she'd managed to pick up a bit of basic Elvish, she was still hopelessly lost when listening to a muttered conversation happening at full speed. Most of the words seemed to jumble together, but her ears pricked up when she heard both her and Willow's names mentioned. It seemed this conversation was about them. Creeping as close as she dared, she tried to memorize the phrases uttered by the laughing twins and Arwen's mocking response.

Willow was a genius with languages, and she knew if she could just regurgitate a few of these phrases, the redhead would be able to translate. The thought of Willow's smiling face as she looked up from the ancient Elvish texts she'd been poring over lately made her heart flutter. These days it didn't take much to turn the Slayer completely to mush. The mere mention of her fellow Guardian left her breathless, though they both studiously tried to act casual around their friends.

Turning her attention back to the trio, she forced her heartbeat to slow to a crawl. Elves, like vampires, could hear a heart beating within a hundred yards of them when they wanted to. She was always most successful when she used her meditation skills to keep her pulse rate low and steady. Luckily for her, these three seemed too focused on their conversation to notice. Creeping away silently several minutes later, she hoped she had enough for Willow to go on.

Buffy found the Witch at her usual spot in one of Elrond's vast libraries. She was peering with great concentration at a large, dusty tome, index finger following along as she read. Occasionally, she would pause to consult one of the other three books spread open around her. The Slayer watched in silence for a long moment, and then approached the table.

"Hey Buff!" Willow greeted happily, watching as she gracefully sank into a chair across from her. Reaching out, she gave the Slayer's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "How'd training go?"

Buffy smiled, noting as she did so often lately, how beautiful Willow looked with her burnished bronze hair flowing freely down her back. "I tagged Arwen and the twins. Got like ten feet away and they didn't even notice!" She chuckled, and then paused to frown slightly. "Though I think it was more 'cause they were really into their conversation and not so much that I was super-stealthy."

"Aw, come on Sweetie, you're the stealthiest!" Willow defended loyally, causing Buffy to grin at the endearment.

"Sometimes, maybe. But," she paused to blush a little, "I started thinking about you and got all rapid heartbeat-y… and they didn't even notice!"

The Witch grinned. "I make you go rapid heartbeat-y?"

"Duh."

Filing this information away for later use, Willow got back on topic. "So what were they talking about then?"

"Not so sure," the Slayer admitted. "It was in Elvish." She brightened. "But hey, I memorized some of it, so maybe you can translate. They were definitely talking about us." Off Willow's look, "I heard our names."

"Oh… OK!" She grabbed some materials and prepared herself to copy down what Buffy said. The Slayer rattled off as much as she could remember, making sure to include who said what, and trying to preserve the pronunciation. Willow stopped to look at what she'd written, and then began writing it again just below the original, breaking it up into what she thought were the likeliest words. Then, below that, she started to write the meaning of the words she recognized off the top of her head, finally filling in the rest using one of the translation texts she'd found.

Buffy sat, for once not feeling as impatient as she normally would have in this situation. Instead, she reveled in the opportunity to Willow-watch. Blushing again, and secretly wondering if her face was going to be permanently stained red one of these days, she leaned forward and tried to read the words upside down. Willow held up a hand, indicating for her to be patient, so she sat back and waited.

"There," the Witch finally said, with a degree of satisfaction. "I think I've got it. You've got a really good memory, Buff, I don't know why you always say you're bad at languages."

The Slayer sighed. "Probably 'cause I've never had the patience for them," she admitted.

Willow gave her a curious look, but let the comment go. "OK, here's what they said, near as I can tell." Buffy stood and rounded the table to read over her shoulder, reaching out to gently brush the Witch's hair out of the way, and noticing how Willow shivered at the touch. Forcing herself to focus, she looked down at the translation, which read:

Elrohir: Aarion has been spending a lot of time with Estel.

Elladan: Ai, are you worried, sister? Your theory might not prove as solid as you thought.

Arwen: I am not worried. It is obvious to anyone with eyes how Aarion and Taserë feel.

Elrohir: Then how do you explain Aarion and Estel's closeness? Nay, Adar will not be the only one upset by your confession.

Arwen: There will be no confession. Instead you will know Thranduil's dungeons. The bet is still on.

The Slayer and the Witch regarded each other with widened eyes. "I told you Arwen was being too smirky!" Buffy exclaimed.

"OK, OK," Willow admitted. "You were obviously right. They've got a bet…on US!" Her face showed outrage. She jumped up, looking ready to confront their friends that very moment.

Buffy placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Let's just think about this, OK?" she murmured. Willow reluctantly returned to her seat, and they both reread the translation.

The Witch took deep, cleansing breaths, and then stopped to marvel at how the tables had turned. "Since when are you 'let's-not-fly-off-the-handle' gal?" she snarked.

Buffy pouted at her. "I can be sensible. I've got sensibility coming out of my bottom."

"Whatever, Anya. So what're you thinking?" Willow asked.

"Well, clearly Wen's betting that we'll get together," the Slayer mused, thinking aloud. "And it seems that their prizes consist of tasks the other party has to perform. Like, Arwen has to tell Elrond something he won't like, and the twins have to do something involving Thranduil and his dungeons."

"Oh Oh!" Willow cried, bouncing up and down on her seat in excitement. "Wen has to tell Elrond something that'd upset him, and it has to do with Estel." She pointed at the text. "And since the twins seem to think YOU like Estel, the only thing she could tell him that would also upset you is that she and Estel are together." She stopped short and their eyes met across the table.

"Shit!" Buffy breathed. "Do you know how pissed Elrond's gonna be if Wen tells him she's in love with a mortal? That's such a mean task. I bet Elladan thought of it."

The Witch turned her eyes back to the words in front of her. "Doesn't look like the twins will be any better off if they lose," she commented. "From all we've heard about King Thranduil and his infamous dungeons?"

Eyes narrowing, the Slayer replied. "I'll bet anything they have to break someone out."

"Ooh, look at us, detectives at large!" Willow bubbled, and they both giggled.

"So the real question is, what are we gonna do with this information?" Buffy asked.

Willow glared. "I'd say I want Arwen to win, but they ALL need to pay for messing with us, ya know?" They shared an evil grin.

"You're sexy when you're being all dangerous and threaten-y," Buffy murmured, and then blushed for yet the 600th time that day.

The Witch gave her a rueful smile. "Yes, dangerous in a nice, safe non-veiny kind of way."

"Touché."

"In any case," the redhead continued, "I think we should play a little divide and conquer."

Buffy arched a delicate brow. "I like where this is going," she murmured.

Willow stood and began pacing back and forth in front of her. "So," she began, mapping it out as she went, "this is how it's gonna go down…"

One week later found Buffy creeping through the woods again, this time in search of specific quarry. The twins had left together after dinner in the Great Hall, and after nodding secretively to Willow, she had taken off after them. They were lounging by the river, and as she approached, she made sure to make enough noise that they wouldn't think she was spying. For the plan to work, she needed their complete trust. Dropping out of the trees to land beside them, she gave them both a sad smile.

"Aarion, well met," Elladan greeted cheerfully. His twin nodded.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" she asked, stretching out her legs and leaning back on her elbows between them.

"Enjoying the peace of the river at sunset," Elrohir murmured.

Buffy let out a world-weary sigh. "It is beautiful," she replied, gazing thoughtfully at the muted colors sprayed across the water's surface.

The twins exchanged a worried glance. "Is something the matter, Aarion?" Elladan inquired gently.

She smothered a grin. So far so good. "I… no it's nothing," she trailed off, sneaking a glance and noting that their interest was peaked.

"Obviously it is not 'nothing,'" Elrohir prodded. At her look of hesitance, he continued, "We are friends, are we not?"

The Slayer let out another lengthy sigh, and then made a show of peering around them suspiciously. "Estel's not here, is he?"

Elrond's sons shared another glance, this one amused and full of hope. "Nay, he is not here," Elladan assured her, attempting to sound surprised by her question.

There was a long moment of silence in which Buffy counted to 100 patiently in her head, and the twins hung on her every breath, waiting. It was difficult not to burst out laughing. "Well," she finally began. "I guess you've noticed Estel and I spending a lot of time together lately." They both nodded eagerly. "I-think-I-might-have-more-than-friendly-feelings-for-him," she burst out, mimicking the nervousness she'd felt when she admitted her feelings to Willow.

"More than friendly?" Elladan repeated on cue, sharing a brief, triumphant look with his twin.

Buffy drew her knees up into her chest and buried her face in them, as though embarrassed. "Yes," she mumbled.

"Why does that make you sad, Aarion?" inquired Elrohir carefully, whilst covering up his inward elation. Arwen was toast.

The Slayer let out a breathy sigh, made real by imagining running her fingers through Willow's silky tresses, and replied, "I don't think he feels that way about me. I'm pretty sure he's stuck on Arwen." She paused, and then continued to ramble, "I mean, it makes sense, you know? Arwen being smart, funny, generous, and distinctly resembling the Elleth known for being the most beautiful of all time…" she trailed off, adding a tinge of desperation to her words.

The twins shared a grin over Buffy's head, and then resumed their supportive expressions. "We have always thought that Estel had feelings for you," Elladan commented.

The Slayer allowed a slightly hopeful expression to appear. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"Well," Elrohir took over smoothly, "You are often alone, and you share much in common." He schooled his features to thoughtfulness.

"Ai," his twin added. "And Estel speaks highly of you when you are not around. He does not speak of Arwen at all, except at first when he worried that he had offended her and ruined their chance at friendship."

"Friendship?" Buffy murmured, knowing she had them both in the palm of her hands. "You really think that's all he wants from her?" Her tone of voice begged for reassurance.

"Friendship," Elrohir confirmed with a gentle smile.

Elladan went in for the kill. "You should speak with him, Aarion. You will feel better when you have aired your feelings and given Estel a chance to speak his piece. I believe he is far too shy to approach you. He seems to think that you are above him."

Buffy struggled to smother a grin. Everything was going according to plan. Now all she needed was a little help from her friends. With a weighty sigh, she stood. "Thanks for listening, guys. I hope you're right about Estel." She paused a moment for effect, and then added, "Can you keep this to yourselves for now?"

"Of course," Elrohir promised quickly.

"We will not speak a word of it," his twin assured. With that, the Slayer left the duo to their thoughts, a happy smile on her face.

Meanwhile, back in the main sitting room of their home, Willow was relaxing by the magickal fire she'd started in their fireplace. The fire powder was one of the things she loved best about Elvish magick, a sentiment that endeared her greatly to the residents of Imladris, given their reverence for nature and unwillingness to destroy living trees for fuel. It was really too warm to have a fire today, but Willow found comfort in the simple things that this world had in common with her old one.

Arwen was reading a book nearby, waiting patiently for the redhead to address whatever it was she'd hinted that she needed to say. Willow had been tossing out small indicators all morning that she had something on her mind, and the Elleth could only assume, given the subsequent furtive glances thrown in Buffy's direction, that the Witch was ready to confess her feelings for the Slayer. It couldn't have come at a better time.

The three-month time limit on the bet was rapidly approaching, and though she still held firm in her belief that Buffy and Willow were falling in love, she'd had no clues of late to prove it. Which in itself was telling. Knowing them like she did, and having the wisdom of many seasons to draw on, it was clear that they had separately come to realize their feelings and were both drawing back from each other at present out of fear. They just needed a little push in the right direction. She was drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of Willow tentatively clearing her throat.

Suppressing a smirk, she put down her book and asked, "Are you well?"

Willow, who'd been watching Arwen carefully the entire time, could practically see the wheels turning in her friend's head. She suppressed a smirk of her own, and pasted a worried expression on her face. "I'm fine, thanks…" she hedged.

"Is there something you wish to talk about? You look troubled," the Elleth probed gently.

"Well…" she filled her voice with hesitation.

Arwen smiled encouragingly. "Are we not friends, Taserë? You can tell me anything."

Willow sighed weightily. "OK. But this is just between us…" She waited for Arwen to nod. "It's just…" she paused. "Say there's this person you've known for years, and you always kept them in this box, a 'friend' box," she rambled, recalling her conversation with Buffy. "And say things change, like you're suddenly in another dimension, and everything's all crazy, and you can't keep them in that box anymore. What do you do? Especially when they…well, they have a certain type and you're not it." She blushed and turned to stare into the fire, knowing that she had Arwen exactly where she wanted her.

After a moment of thoughtful silence, the Elleth murmured. "I assume we are talking about Aarion, here?" She gave the Witch a sharp stare, and got another blush in response. "I thought so. Why are you so sure that you are not her type?" she asked finally.

"I've known Buffy a long time, and she has never expressed interest in a girl," Willow replied sadly. "She's as straight as it gets. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's got a thing for Estel. He's definitely her type: tall, dark and broody."

"Ah, but he has a pulse," Arwen corrected her. "And he is not so broody these days."

Willow allowed a small smile. "Yeah, but I think his lack of broodiness has to do with Buffy."

The Elleth chose her words carefully. "You may be right, but I feel that if Estel is less broody because of Aarion, it is due to their friendship, nothing more."

"Really?" The Witch infused hopefulness in her voice, whilst inwardly cheering. This was going perfectly.

'This is going perfectly,' Arwen thought to herself as she said out loud, "It seems to me that her attention is mostly on you. I have watched you two together for a year, and there is something between you that does not exist between you and I, or Aarion and I."

Willow blushed again. "I hope so."

"You should speak with her," the Elleth advised sagely. "You will feel better once you have confessed. And even if she does not return your feelings, which I highly doubt, it will be better with everything out in the open, rather than festering away and ruining your friendship."

The Witch released another long sigh. "Won't telling Buffy I'm falling for her ruin it anyway?"

"Nay. Aarion is a wonderful and understanding person. She would never hold your feelings against you." She paused, and then added, "Especially since she feels the same way. It is obvious."

"Thanks, Wen, I think you're right." Willow waved a hand to put out her magickal fire, and then left, telling the Elleth that she needed to think.

Estel was lounging in his favorite spot by the river, minding his own business, when Buffy and Willow descended upon him. He knew in an instant that something was up from the looks on their faces, and he also knew that it would not bode well for him. Warily, he watched the duo settle on opposite sides of him, occasionally casting measuring glances at each other over his head.

Buffy finally spoke. "So…Estel, what's up?" Her voice was unnaturally bright and jittery.

He groaned and glared at her. "Do not 'what's up' me, Aarion Telumehtar. I know you better than that. What do you want?"

The Slayer looked startled. "Want? Me? Oh no, I'm wanting nothing, really…" She cast a desperate glance at Willow, who began to vigorously nod her agreement.

"That's right, no wanting here," she added helpfully.

Estel fixed them both in his gaze. "You two had better not have under cover work written into your destiny, or we are all doomed."

"OK, fine, we might want a little something," Buffy admitted. "But it's nothing bad," she rushed on, "we just need your help with a little project."

"Oh?" he murmured, doing his best to look disinterested.

The Slayer sighed. "I know we've been playing for different sides with the pranking and such, but this is above and beyond all that."

At Estel's confused expression, Willow explained. "Arwen and the twins have a bet going."

"How do you know this?" he questioned.

Buffy laughed. "I snuck up on them, Slayer-style, and overheard them talking. Normally I don't pay attention, because I don't speak Elvish very well, but I heard our names. So I memorized part of their convo and had the whiz kid here translate it." She winked at Willow, who immediately blushed.

Estel said nothing, so Willow took over again. "Basically, they're betting that Buffy and I will," she paused and her blush grew deeper. "Um, that we'll admit that we're in love…with each other."

He watched them both carefully; still uncertain as to where he fit into all of this. Even HE had noticed the tension between the two, and while his lack of experience with the subject at hand had kept him from drawing definite conclusions, he wasn't that surprised. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, and not quite willing to come right out and confront them about it, he chose to focus on the bet. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, their prizes consist of punishments for the other party. As well as we can figure, if Arwen loses, she has to tell Elrond that she's in love with you." Buffy paused to let Estel process that volatile piece of information, hoping this whole mess wouldn't hurt him. "And if the twins lose, they have to liberate Thranduil's dungeons."

She glanced at Willow, and the Witch nodded and took over again. "We're gonna announce at the appropriate time that we're in love, so Arwen will win the bet," she told Estel, struggling not to blush.

Buffy smirked at him before adding, "And also because it's the truth."

Willow gasped in astonishment. "It is?" she asked breathlessly, turning to lock eyes with the Slayer.

"It is," she replied softly, leaping over Estel to get closer to Willow. She sank down on her knees in front of her oldest friend and took hold of her hands, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. "I know we're taking things slow, but it doesn't change how I feel."

A lone tear made a path down Willow's cheek. "It's true for me, too, Buffy." Her lower lip trembled.

Buffy grinned widely, not remembering when she'd felt more content. "Hey," she prodded, nudging the redhead's nose with her own. "This is supposed to be a good thing, no?" She reached out and gently brushed the tear away with the pad of her thumb.

"It's a happy tear," the Witch assured her, sighing at the feel of Buffy's hand caressing her face. Forgetting Estel completely, she leaned in and brushed her lips across her girlfriend's. 'Ha! I just thought of her as my girlfriend!' she crowed inwardly.

The Slayer ran her hands up into Willow's burnished hair, pulling her closer, and smiled into their kiss when she felt arms thread around her waist. 'Mmm, arms of Willow,' she thought blissfully. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and her girlfriend complied instantly, both reveling in the taste and feel of each other.

Estel was shocked by his friends' heated kiss, and he couldn't help but grin, feeling happy for them. They had both seen far too much of war and strife for their young years, and love was a gift to be treasured. 'Especially in such an attractive form,' he thought lecherously, and then mentally smacked himself. He coughed politely and brought them crashing back to Arda. Two pairs of eyes reluctantly turned to him, and then widened fractionally in realization.

"Oops?" Willow offered, face finding entirely new shades of red to turn.

Buffy looked chagrined, but too utterly happy at that moment to care much. "Sorry, 'Stel, forgot you were there."

"Clearly," he smirked, and couldn't help but tease them a bit. "Good show."

Now the Slayer's face matched that of her girlfriend. "Well, we'll be here all week," she retorted, and then stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Now now," he admonished. "As much as I enjoyed watching, I do believe that Taserë would turn me into an orc if I tried to join in."

"ESTEL!" two voices shouted simultaneously.

"And yes, for the record I would," Willow added, staring threateningly at their mutual friend.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I was only jesting," he promised, and then quickly changed the subject before the Witch could carry out her threat. "If you already know the outcome of the bet, why do you need me?"

The duo joined hands and settled back down beside him. "We need to make sure Wen gets punished, too," Buffy explained. "Will you help us?"

Estel watched them both carefully before answering. "The twins have been talking about you a lot lately," he told the Slayer. "I thought it was because Elladan had a crush on you, and was trying to figure out how we feel about each other without me knowing. But this makes more sense. If they think we like each other, then pushing us together is the best way to make sure they win the bet."

"Exactly. I 'confessed' my feelings for you today," she grinned. "They were so nice and supportive…"

"I'll bet," he interjected.

Willow added, "And I've confessed my feelings for Buffy to Arwen, who was equally supportive. They're each gunning for a showdown, and haven't realized they're being played against each other."

"So how can we make sure Arwen gets punished, too?" Estel questioned.

"This is what you need to do," the Witch replied mischievously.


	22. OutSneaking The Sneakiest Elves In Arda

Arwen and her newest companions were lounging by the river, taking advantage of yet another beautiful summer day in Imladris. Despite the Guardians' regimented training sessions, time had taken on a lazy, meandering cast --- as it is wont to do in Elven safe havens. The pervading impression was one of peace, though it was a peace edged in darkness. They all knew that their respite was coming to an end; there were decisions to be made, and a war to prepare for.

The Elleth was perched against a tree watching Buffy and Willow comb and braid each other's hair. In keeping with their plans to out-maneuver Elrond's children, they'd decided to provide Arwen with as many hints as they could about their blossoming relationship without coming out and…well, coming out.

Needless to say, Buffy needed no prompting to run her fingers through Willow's hair under the pretense of detangling it. She allowed her fingers to caress her girlfriend's neck, struggling to make it seem like she didn't realize what she was doing. Meanwhile, the Witch trembled at her touch and retaliated by letting her hands rest on Buffy's thighs, knowing that each minute movement would be felt with her Slayer senses.

Buffy shivered and tried to focus on Arwen, who had apparently asked them a question. "Hmm?" she murmured, not bothering to cover the slight blush that stained her cheeks.

The Elleth gave them a knowing smirk, but merely repeated the query. "What are your plans?"

Noticing that Willow seemed incapable of words due to the fact that her hands were gently massaging the Witch's head, Buffy took pity and spoke up. "We're gonna tag along with 'Stel and the twins. They were planning to go on another of their orc hunting adventures. That's still basically the plan, so Tas and I can get better acquainted with Arda, but we also have a few specific goals that we thought up during our planning session."

Finally joining the conversation, Willow added, "As in, we're definitely going back to Hollin to search for any signs of the wargs and that Beastie. Plus we're gonna do a little recon around Moria."

"Be you wary near the mines," Arwen warned, her musical voice growing low and sibilant and filling the space around them with power. Two heads turned sharply to regard her with concern, noting the slightly put out look on her face.

"Is it me or did you just channel Galadriel?" Buffy asked.

The Elleth looked sheepish. "I hate it when it takes me unawares like that. Tends to freak people out." She gave a brief grin to ease the tension.

"What WAS that?" Willow was now sitting ramrod straight, using her magickal feelers to probe the air around them.

Arwen sighed. "It was the Sight. At times, I am merely the vessel and it moves through me without conscious thought."

"Like a vision?" questioned Buffy.

She shook her head briefly; raven colored locks tumbling about her face. "More like a sudden knowledge or foreboding. To have a full vision I need to slip into a trance, or use Galadriel's mirror."

"So something bad's gonna happen at the mines, then?" Willow attempted to put the pieces together. "Just in general, or is it specific to when we're there?"

The Elleth closed her eyes and bent her head, focusing all her senses on the premonition. "I know only that when you go there, you will be in danger." She let out an exasperated breath. "Which is not very helpful as we already KNOW that Moria is dangerous."

"Not your fault, Wen," Buffy reassured her. "We always had a hell of a time interpreting my Slayer dreams. They usually only make sense after the fact. Plus it's still helpful. Do you think it was meant to keep us away?"

Arwen's eyes were dark and troubled, not wanting to give the wrong advice and bring harm to her friends. "I am not certain." She sighed heavily.

Buffy reached out and took the Elleth's hands in her own. "Shh, it's OK. It's a huge burden, knowing how much your words influence the actions of others. Here's what I think the warning means. We were right about Moria, something big is going down there that we need to know about. So we have no choice but to go, which is what we were gonna do anyway, only now we'll be uber careful when we do."

"I agree," the Witch chimed in. "Without your warning, knowing us, we probably would've just wandered in to explore without a battle strategy or backup plan."

The Guardians exchanged a relieved look when Arwen began to look a little less distraught. "I am happy to help," she murmured finally, gracing them with a wan smile.

"That's the spirit!" Buffy chuckled. "So, hey, what are YOU gonna do next?"

"Oh, you should come with us!" Willow exclaimed excitedly. You can fight pretty well, plus you've got the whole elven reflexes and speed thing going for you…"

Arwen shook her head sadly. "Part of me would love to go with you, but I should be here. Adar and I need time to mend, and now that he has taken me into his confidence, he will need my foresight in the coming days. He has many painful decisions to make."

"We understand," Willow assured her with a smile. "But we'll miss you! We've been together nonstop for over a year."

The Elleth's beautiful gray eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "I will miss you both, as well. You are, after all, my sisters." Willow and Buffy exchanged a mischievous look and tackled their weepy friend down the slope and into the river.

The Slayer tried to pull back at the last second to keep herself from getting wet, but Willow growled, "Oh no you don't," and threw her arms around Buffy's waist. The three of them tumbled ass-over-teakettle into the water. Feeling vengeful, Buffy took advantage of her close proximity to Willow to press her body flush against the Witch's. Then she ran her tongue from the base of Willow's throat to her ear and gently bit it. When they surfaced an instant later, Buffy was laughing, and the redhead was gasping and flushed. Arwen watched them shrewdly, attempting to look casual.

Estel found Arwen deep in thought by the river. Buffy and Willow had recently left to change into dry clothes, but Arwen had made an excuse to stay behind, figuring that the more she left them alone together, the better. She was trying to figure out why the twins looked so sure of themselves today. If anything, the truth about their mutual friends' relationship was becoming more and more apparent with each passing day. But they had acted as though they were privy to information that she didn't have.

"Arwen," Estel greeted, dropping to the ground beside her.

"Well met, Estel," she replied absently.

He noticed her lack of attention immediately. "Something on your mind?" he inquired, knowing that he had to play this just right.

Finally taking notice of him, she smiled somewhat sadly. "Nay, I am just thinking about how much I will miss you all when you leave." It wasn't completely untrue; she did think about that a lot, it just wasn't exactly her focus at the moment.

Estel stifled a grin, knowing PRECISELY what she was thinking about, having seen the way the twins had been acting ever since his conversation with them. "Ai, we will miss you, too," he replied seriously. "Is it not possible for you to come with us?"

"Nay. Aarion and Tasere assured me that I was welcome, but I feel that it is my duty to remain here with Adar. He needs the benefit of my Gift."

"He needs YOU, too," he pointed out astutely.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Estel cleared his throat. When Arwen Undomiel truly smiled, it made one's heart swell with joy. For a brief instant, the sun was brighter, the sound of the birds more cheerful, and new blossoms opened up around them. Trying desperately not to revert back to the tongue-tied idiot he'd been when they first met, he stuttered, "I actually came here looking for you."

"Oh?" she prompted, kindly not taking notice of his sudden fluster. She was usually in more control, and didn't allow her every facial expression to affect the world (and people) around her. But his simple words had made her so happy that she couldn't help it.

Estel gathered his wits. "I know about the bet," he said finally, watching her reaction carefully.

"Bet?" she questioned, not giving an inch.

"Ai," he replied firmly. "The one between you and the twins about whether or not Aarion and Tasere will declare their love by the time we leave Imladris?"

She grimaced slightly. "Ah, _that_ bet. What is it that you want?" she demanded, assuming that this was some form of blackmail to keep him from telling their friends about it.

"Want?" he repeated, confused. "I want you to win."

She stared at him, measuring, but his gray eyes gave away nothing. He had a very many Elflike qualities that were quite startling on a Man. "But you have been on _their_ side all this time."

"Ai, I have. But I have my reasons," he hedged.

"What is it that you suggest?" she asked. "It is already certain that I will win."

He smirked. "I want them to lose twice. Once for you, and once for me." Off her incredulous look, "I owe them for a recent humiliation that I would rather not share."

Eying him shrewdly, she replied, "I believe I will need details ere I can make an educated decision whether or not you are trustworthy."

"You have been spending too much time with Aarion," he muttered. "Fine. I lost a bet that they rigged, and the price was severe. Let us just say it involved a tavern, a dress, a wig, and a bar dance."

The Elleth burst out laughing at the image. "By the Valar!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath, and then seeing it in her mind all over again.

"Quit picturing it!" he commanded, swatting her shoulder.

"But… but," she protested breathily. "What color was the wig?"

Annoyed that he couldn't resist her, he admitted, "Blond."

Arwen set off on another gale of giggles. When she'd finally calmed, she peeked over at him. "I can see how that would drive you to revenge."

"Ai, and I have it all set up. I told the twins that Aarion and I have professed our love for each other in private, and that we are going to pledge our troth publicly at the leaving feast."

Arwen slapped her forehead. "_That_ is why they have been acting so smug!"

"They are now in position to win the bet, but there is one problem," said Estel.

She thought about it. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Even if they win, I will not be punished, because once you make your announcement, I cannot tell Adar that you and I are pledging OUR troth."

"Exactly," he grinned. "So this is what you are going to do…" As Arwen leaned closer to listen to his plan, it didn't even occur to her to ask how he had learned about the bet in the first place.

Aarion and Estel were in the midst of a swordfight in the center of a large field. It was dusk, and the waning sun's rays gleamed in orange and gold reflections off their clashing blades. They had been going at it for over an hour, and they had drawn quite a crowd. After three months of training together, they knew each other's styles very well, so the fight was more of an intricate dance. Especially since neither actually planned to dole the killing blow.

As Arwen watched them from the branches of a tree, she felt her brothers climbing up to join her. "Well met," she murmured, distracted by the sight before her.

The twins exchanged knowing grins. "Enjoying the view, dear sister?" Elladan inquired.

"Ai," she replied evenly. "They are well matched at swords."

Elrohir watched the scene thoughtfully. "It is like to a dance," he murmured.

"Or a mating ritual!" Elladan added with a smirk.

She smiled beatifically. "Think what you want. I know the truth."

"Still so certain of your win?" asked Elrohir, exchanging a glance with his twin. Their plan might work after all. Their conversation with Estel assured them the win, but it also necessitated a change in strategy.

Arwen fought back a knowing smirk. "Absolutely," she said seriously. "They were brushing each other's hair again today," she taunted, knowing that for them to believe in her willingness to add a second bet, she would have to look certain of her victory. Which was rather easy.

"Well," Elladan murmured smoothly. "Someone is awfully sure of herself."

"How sure?" Elrohir added, the classic opening gauntlet that led to all their bets.

Meeting both of their eyes, she murmured, "Very sure," allowing the sibilant tone of her visions to take over.

"Sure enough to add to our wager?" Elladan asked.

"What did you have in mind?" she questioned, keeping her voice deliberately cautious.

The twins exchanged hopeful expressions. "A counter bet," Elrohir explained. "Our original bet is whether Aarion and Tasere will publicly, and of their own free will, announce their love before the three month deadline occurs. We would like to add a second bet."

"What is your bet?" she asked, already knowing exactly what he was about to say.

Elladan smirked. "That Aarion and Estel will pledge their troth by that same deadline."

"Terms?" she demanded, allowing herself to look both worried and thoughtful.

Elrohir cleared his throat. "If we win, you must confess to Adar that you are pregnant with Legolas Greenleaf's child. The ruse must be maintained for one month, in which a letter must be sent by either you or Adar to King Thranduil to apprise him of the situation."

Arwen thought it through rapidly. Legolas was probably the worst person (second only to Estel) that she could tell Adar she was involved with. And King Thranduil would go through the roof. However, it was hardly a consideration since she knew that she would win both bets.

"I agree," she said finally.

"Your terms?" Elladan prompted.

Pausing to consider, she said, "The next time you go to Gondor, you must stop in every tavern and dance on the bar." She paused. "Dressed as Elleths."

Elrohir glared. "Did Estel tell you…"

"Hmm?" she murmured innocently. "I might have overheard him telling Aarion about it," she hedged. "Do you agree or no?"

After exchanging a final glance, the twins nodded. "We agree." Since they knew they were going to win, they didn't need to worry about the price of losing.

The day of the leaving feast came more quickly than anyone wanted it to. While they knew their destinies lay elsewhere, their time in Imladris had been exactly what they needed for their first journey outside of Lothlórien. They couldn't help but wish that the carefree time spent here could last forever.

Buffy, Willow, and Arwen were fitted for elaborate gowns designed for the occasion, although Buffy in particular had trouble standing still for each session. The end result was undeniably beautiful, however, and she couldn't begrudge herself one last opportunity to dress like a princess before they entered the cold, hard world.

They had each dressed separately in their rooms in order to surprise each other. Arwen floated out into the sitting room first, sporting her trademark silver, having had centuries to get accustomed to the complicated style of clothing worn by Elleths. Willow came second, nervously patting the layers of her purple and gold gown into place. Finally, Buffy joined them, looking distinctly uncomfortable in her green and gold dress. Unbeknownst to the duo, Arwen had purposely had their dresses designed to compliment each other.

"Where is it?" Arwen demanded with a glare, after watching the Slayer fidgit.

Buffy tried to look innocent. "Hmm? Where's what?"

"Your stake."

"Stake? What stake? I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, shifting awkwardly as she tried to adjust something under her dress.

Arwen held out her hand for the offending stake. "You do not have to wear a stake to the leaving feast, Aarion. There are armed guards, you know."

Buffy stared her down, expression belligerent. "A Slayer must never be without a stake. It's rule number two in the Slayer's Manual."

"How would you know?" Willow teased, "You never got a manual. What did Giles say? Oh yeah, he didn't think it would work in your case."

Turning to her girlfriend, she threatened, "You'll get yours later, traitor. The point is, a Slayer is never without… well, something pointy."

"What is the first rule?" Arwen asked curiously.

Buffy smiled grimly. "Don't die."

"Good rule," the Elleth conceded, and then gave in. "Fine, if you want to spend the evening with a stake dangerously close to your unmentionables, I will not stop you."

"Thanks!" the Slayer responded brightly, and then frowned. "I think."

"Well, you both look lovely," Arwen continued smoothly, her words having the desired effect of making Buffy and Willow face each other.

"Hey, we sorta match," Willow said softly. Buffy looked breathtaking, quite literally. She felt little shivers run up and down her spine when her girlfriend's hazel eyes met her own.

"Wen's right," the Slayer murmured, voice low and throaty. "You look stunning." She decided that she'd rather skip the leaving feast, thank you very much, and have the redheaded goddess all to herself.

Willow's whole body tingled at the compliment. She watched Buffy's eyes darken, and wondered what she was thinking. If her expression was anything to go by, it was something naughty. "You look like a princess," she replied, and they shared a smile at the private joke.

Arwen sucked in a breath. If those two weren't madly in love and bursting to tell the world, her hair was platinum. "Well, ladies, shall we go?" she asked with a satisfied smile, grandly holding out an arm for each Guardian to take. They obliged, exchanging a mischievous smirk behind her back.

They were finished with the multiple course meal, and waiting on dessert, when the show started. Willow was regaling Elrond's children with a story involving a horny, wooden dummy and a talent show. Estel stood suddenly from his place, looking nervous but determined. Moving to Buffy's side, he knelt at her feet and took her hands in his own. Seeing as how this was the plan, she allowed it.

"Aarion," he addressed her, making sure that his voice as loud enough to carry. "We have gotten to know one another well over the past three months, and every day has brought you closer to my heart."

"Oh Estel," she replied tremulously, peeking from between her lashes at their audience.

Arwen, along with the rest of Elrond's entourage, looked shocked at this development, and had to be held back from intervening by Elrond. The twins looked smug, and Willow was wearing a practiced expression of jealousy and rage. Or maybe not so practiced, considering the way Estel was running his hand up and down Buffy's forearm.

"My love for you will continue to grow for all the days of my life," he continued earnestly, and Buffy couldn't help but blush at his intensity, imagining what it would be like if Willow was in his place.

She allowed a few tears to run down her face. "As will mine," she responded, following the script they'd memorized. The entire hall was silent and listening avidly to their declarations.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to pledge my troth, here, with the court of Imladris as our witnesses."

Buffy stole a not-so-furtive furtive glance at Willow, a flash of sadness for all to see gracing her face before she turned back to Estel and smiled. "I agree."

Estel stood, pulling her to stand facing him. "Aarion Teluhmetar, champion of the Valar" he intoned formally. "I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor do pledge my troth to you, here in the court of Elrond, King."

Tossing a last glance at Willow, she responded, "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, I, Aarion Teluhmetar, champion of the Valar do pledge my troth to you, here in the court of Elrond, King."

Arwen was riveted to her seat in shock. She had lost. How had she lost? Why in Arda would Aarion and Estel pledge their troth? With the longing looks that she kept giving Tasere, it seemed obvious whom she really wanted to be with. She was about to put up some sort of protest, when Willow leapt from her seat, storming over to the newly pledge couple.

"Aarion, how could you?" she demanded tearfully.

Buffy turned away from Estel to regard her friend sadly. "What do you mean? Aren't you happy for me?"

The redhead gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Happy for you? How could I be happy that you're pledged to HIM?" she cried.

"Well, YOU don't want me, and Estel does," the Slayer replied coldly. There were loud murmurs from the crowd at her words.

Willow looked shocked. "What? Does that mean YOU wanted ME?"

Buffy sighed weightily. "It doesn't matter now. I won't bother you."

"But it DOES matter!" the Witch insisted, grabbing hold of Buffy's hand. "Aarion, it DOES matter! And I DO want you, I always have!"

The Slayer stopped short, looking through tear streaked eyes at her oldest friend. "What?" she whispered, looking afraid to hope.

It was the twins' turn to sit up straight in their seats, concerned. They hadn't been expecting this turn of events. Was Arwen right about these two? It was impossible. How had everything gotten away from them in this way? Meanwhile, the Elleth was praising the Valar that she wouldn't lose BOTH bets, while still frantically trying to figure out how she'd lost even one of them.

"Aarion, I love you," Willow said, her voice choked with emotion that wasn't faked in the least.

Buffy's smile glowed brighter than the sun. "Tas," she whispered helplessly, reaching out to place a hand on either side of Willow's face, cradling it gently. "I love you, too."

While Elrond's birth children tried frantically to think of ways to avoid their punishments for losing, Estel spoke up. "Hey, what about me?" he asked petulantly.

Buffy winked at him. "You can join us if you like." The Sunnydalers opened their arms for their friend.

"Oh yeah, I LIKE!" he shot back lecherously, and then smirked at the distraught Elves as he stepped willingly into the embrace of two beautiful women.

Elrond surveyed the trio shrewdly, and then smiled, having worked out that his children had been somehow been bested at their own game. "I hope you three will be very happy together," he intoned, and waved for music to fill the hall. "Let us dance!"

They stood in a small circle with their arms around each other, swaying to the music. "I can't believe we pulled it off!" Willow exclaimed.

Estel grinned. "You two were brilliant. I nearly shed a tear."

Willow stopped swaying to kick at his ankle. "You were, too. A little TOO convincing if you ask me," she added with a fierce glare. "Nobody gets to brush Buffy's forearm but me."

"Noted," he replied somberly, and then kicked her back.

Buffy rubbed her girlfriend's back soothingly. "And hey, we lowly humans managed to out-sneak the sneakiest Elves ever. Yay us!"

"Do you think we should tell them?" Willow asked, leaning into her touch.

"Nah," Buffy decided. "They're smart-types, they'll figure it out."

Meanwhile, back at the table, the Elven trio sat dejectedly, trying to work out how they'd ALL managed to lose.

"Do you get the feeling that we have been 'had'?" Arwen wondered, staring suspiciously at the happy group on the dance floor.

"Definitely."


	23. To Be Or Not To Be an orc

It had been an hour, and Elrond's children were still in shock, watching the trio of Men that had somehow outmaneuvered them.

"This is utterly ridiculous," Arwen snapped.

Elladan heartily agreed. "Ai, sister, they look far too smug." He paused, glaring at the casual hand Estel had placed on Buffy's lower back. "And far too cuddly."

"I am questioning my Elfhood," Elrohir announced grimly.

Arwen eyed him with amusement. "They would never have bested us had we not been working against each other," she pointed out.

Elrohir refused to be comforted. "Ai, but they discovered our plan, despite our legendary stealthiness. How did they manage to manipulate us so handily without our being the slightest bit suspicious?"

Arwen stood decisively, a look of determination on her face. "I do not know, but let us find out."

"What is your plan?" Elladan questioned, exchanging a glance with his twin. No one could withstand their sister's resolve face.

"Divide and conquer," she replied. Her eyes narrowed. "I will take Estel. If all else fails, I can use my wily ways to befuddle him."

She strode purposefully toward the dance floor, her brothers trailing behind. Estel spotted her approach, and shifted uncertainly. She stunned him with full force of her smile.

Buffy turned just in time to see Arwen unleash her Elf-y powers on Estel. "Uh oh, incoming," she warned. When the Elleth smiled and flowers sprang up around their feet, Buffy glared. "That's cheating," she accused, helpless to stop Estel from falling instantly under Arwen's spell. Especially since he wasn't even trying to fight it.

"Estel," Arwen intoned smoothly. "Would you do me the honor of granting me a dance?" She reached out a hand, and he instantly took it, allowing himself to be pulled from the arms of his friends. The twins followed closely on their sister's heels, smirking at her easy handling of her quarry. They each grabbed the hand of a Guardian and spun them away onto the dance floor to distract them from aiding their partner in crime.

"Lovely evening, is it not?" Elladan inquired as he led Buffy through a series of complicated dance steps.

She raised a brow. "Peachy," she replied curtly, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Aarion!" he gasped theatrically. "Why do you look at me so?"

Buffy glared. "Because I don't trust you?" she offered.

Elladan's gray eyes widened. "But you have won," he pointed out. "You have defeated us with the same finesse that you handled the Wargs." His expression grew full of grudging admiration.

She chuckled. "Hence why I don't trust you. What's with the flattery?"

He looked hurt. "Is this not what one does when one dances with a beautiful lady?"

"Hey!" she protested, deliberately treading on his toe. "I thought we were gonna drop the 'lady' crap."

"Ai," he conceded, a little too graciously. "Aarion Telumehtar, champion of the Valar, you look absolutely ravishing this night." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, never missing a beat.

Buffy scowled. "You're way too good at this. But I'm on to you, buster." She glanced over to where Arwen was leading a befuddled Estel around the floor. "If I thought for a minute that I could drag him away from her, your little distraction routine wouldn't work."

When she turned back to Elladan, his face was more serious than she'd ever seen it. "I meant every word," he murmured. "Aarion, do you…" He never got to finish his sentence.

Elrohir led Willow away from her friends, and he quickly learned that the Witch would not budge an inch on the subject of the bet. Instead, they discussed their plans for the near future.

"Ai," he agreed. "While our goal is to acquaint you with Arda, it is sensible to start with the lands just beyond our borders. Your news of the beast has been most helpful as it has allowed us to know the level of threat we must be ready to face."

Willow nodded. "I only wish we had a better description, but it was dark and all the bodies went poof."

"Aarion said that Arwen's picture was fairly accurate. It is like to one of the beasts of the First Age."

"That is NOT good," Willow exclaimed vehemently.

Elrohir sighed. "Ai, it is ill tidings indeed that such beasts still exist."

"Not that," she waved a hand dismissively. "THAT."

He followed her gaze to Aarion just in time to see his brother kiss her hand. A distinctive growl from beside him brought his attention back to his dance partner. "Taserë?" he questioned worriedly.

"That's MY hand," she hissed. "No one gets to kiss it but me." Her face grew heated and vengeful, and it suddenly occurred to Elrohir that no one really knew the extent of Aarion and Taserë's power. No one had seen them angry before, either.

"He means nothing by it," he assured her, and then paused. "Well, he DOES mean something by it, but he would back off instantly if he knew… We assumed that the entire show was false, and designed to ensure that we lost the bet."

"It was," the redhead replied, gaze glued to her girlfriend as she laughed at something Tall Dark & Elf-y said. "But the part about Aarion and I is true." Her eyes narrowed at the worshipful expression on Elladan's face. She blinked, and Elrohir's jaw dropped.

Estel was quite aware that he was being used. Arwen had been polite and friendly, but rather cool toward him ever since their disastrous first conversation. She was also normally very careful not to bedazzle people, and kept her charms well in check. Of course, she was awe-inspiring even without the aid of her powers. There was a reason why she was considered a treasured beauty, even amongst the legendary loveliness of the Elves. But when she hit him full blast with her smile, he followed her willingly into the abyss, quite happy to be taken advantage of.

"You are absolutely radiant this night, Lady," he said softly as they moved across the floor.

She smiled kindly, suppressing a smirk. "Thank you, Estel. You clean up nice, yourself," she added.

He grinned. "You really HAVE been spending too much time with Aarion."

Arwen pouted, and his heart leapt into his throat. "I could say the same of you," she pointed out petulantly.

He caught her implied accusation. "I lied about nothing, Lady," he countered.

"How do you figure?" she exclaimed. "You set me up."

Estel winced under the weight of her displeasure, but his voice was calm. "Your brothers DID humiliate me, and I DID want them to pay twice. It just was not meant to work out that way, and I neglected to mention that I wanted YOU to pay as well."

"Whatever for?" she demanded.

He eyed her with considerable disbelief. "You helped your brothers to play around with our affections. It could have ended quite… messily." Allowing his words to sink in, he said no more.

"I see." Arwen was secretly impressed. He was clearly bedazzled, but he was also standing up to her in spite of it. It was a refreshing change from the day they met. Apparently Buffy was a good judge of character. She reined in her charms.

Estel sighed; feeling equal parts regret and relief, and met her silvery-gray eyes. "I meant it, you know," he commented lightly.

She tilted her head in question. "Meant what?"

"You really do look radiant tonight." They were rudely interrupted by a squawk from the other side of the dance floor.

Buffy was watching Elladan warily, feeling suddenly certain what he was about to ask. The look on his face left no room for doubt. She'd hoped that the earlier display would get the point across, but then again, everyone except Arwen probably assumed the entire thing was a show. Which it WAS, just not a totally untrue one. Considering that she and Willow had only shown their affection in front of Arwen, it shouldn't be surprising that even the twins didn't realize they were actually in love.

She could only hope this was lust and admiration on Elladan's part, and not something deeper. Not only did they have to work together, she didn't want to lose his friendship. She opened her mouth to cut him off and explain her relationship with Willow.

Then he turned into an orc, and things got confusing.

"What the… Elladan?"

"Squawk!" he exclaimed, livid, waving his newly clawed hands in indignation. She jumped away quickly.

At this point everyone turned to stare, wondering how an orc got into the hall, and why Buffy had her hand up her dress. Willow and Elrohir were the only ones that understood, although Elrohir was currently wondering HOW. The redhead watched with a smirk as several of Elrond's guard wrestled the orc to the ground.

"Wait!" Buffy shrieked, finally locating the elusive stake. She threw herself in front of the offending orc. "It's Elladan!"

Elrohir approached rapidly to help diffuse the situation, with a glare at the Witch beside him. "It is true," he asserted. "I saw him change." Arwen and Estel joined them.

Buffy stared at the orc, the scene triggering a sudden memory. She turned to face her girlfriend. "Uh, Tas?" she murmured tentatively. "Did you, by any chance, turn Elladan into an orc?"

Willow blushed profusely as all eyes turned to her. "Sort of?" she admitted.

"Sort of?"

She winced. "Well, he's not actually an orc, he just LOOKS like an orc." At their accusing expressions, she defended, "Well he was going all Tall Dark & Elf-y on my girlfriend!" Elrond could be heard chuckling in the background.

Buffy stood and took the redhead's hands in her own, meeting her eyes. "Can you change him back, Sweetie?"

Willow softened instantly under her girlfriend's ministrations. She extracted a hand from Buffy's grasp, and waved casually in Elladan's direction. "There." The glamour was ended.

"That was so cool!" the Slayer gushed, once the situation had been resolved without loss of limb. "You went all Witch-Fu, and poof! He's an orc!"

The Witch in question turned a darker shade of red under Buffy's praise, and the rest of the world fell away. She reached up to place a hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "I saw him kiss your hand, and I sorta lost it," she explained.

"But you didn't go Scary-Veiny Willow," Buffy countered. She plucked up a lock of burnished red hair. "See? Not a hint of black." Her voice dropped to a lower register. "And for the record, you have nothing to worry about." She pulled the redhead closer, wrapping her arms firmly around her neck. Willow's arms went instantly around her waist, and she rested her forehead against Buffy's. They began to dance slowly to the music, ignoring the rudely staring Elves.

"Does no one care that I was turned into an orc?" Elladan complained from his place on the floor.

He got a chorus of No's for his troubles.

Two hours later, the Guardians still hadn't left each other's arms. Wisely, no one dared to approach them, unwilling to face down the dual threat of Buffy's stinging backhand and Willow's sorcery. Underneath the twinkling glow of Elf lights, they focused solely on each other.

"What do you think the gang would do if they saw us now?" Buffy asked quietly, drawing back slightly to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

Willow smiled. "Well, Giles would say 'Oh Dear Lord' and clean his glasses, Dawnie would squeal and hug us both…"

"Xander would ask if he could watch," the Slayer added mirthfully.

"And Anya would wish us many happy orgasms," the redhead finished up. She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "They would be happy for us."

Buffy sighed contentedly, reveling in the utter sense of peace that had washed over them. "I think so, too."

"Can you believe we're here?" Willow asked suddenly, marveling.

"Here, as in here in Middle Earth, or here, as in here in each other's arms?" she replied wryly, raising a brow.

Willow giggled. "Both, I suppose."

Buffy let one hand disentangle itself from Willow's hair and trace a tingling path down the length of her arm. She gently plucked one of the redhead's hands from the small of her back and placed soft kisses over the inside of her wrist. Her efforts were rewarded with a tiny moan and hitch of breath. She intertwined their hands, and met Willow's eyes, floored by the raw desire she saw there.

The Witch retaliated by pulling Buffy's body flush against her own, leaning in to leave a fiery trail of kisses along the base of her girlfriend's throat. Buffy gasped and, meeting Willow's eyes defiantly, pulled one of the redhead's fingers into her mouth, sucking gently while she massaged the palm of her hand with her thumb.

"I…" Willow stuttered; green eyes glazed with lust.

Buffy whimpered at the loss of attention to her neck. Suddenly realizing they were in a dance hall surrounded by Elves, she murmured, "It's too bad we can't sneak out the back."

Willow eyed her calculatingly. "Yeah. They might wonder where we're going."

"We ARE leaving tomorrow," the Slayer added, considering.

The redhead picked up her trail, "And they'd probably want to discuss strategy and whatnot."

"So it'd be rude to skip out on all that boring conversation just so we can have hot sex in our room," Buffy said regretfully.

Willow sighed. "Definitely rude."

"But more importantly," the Slayer concluded, "It would be WRONG." Their eyes met.

Elrond's children, both real and fostered, had spent the past two hours alternately dancing and watching Buffy and Willow. They were gathered back at their table when things started to heat up between the two Guardians.

"I think they have forgotten that this is a public forum," Elladan muttered sulkily.

"The Valar preserve us," Arwen retorted, with an unladylike snort. "You are just annoyed that I was right about those two."

"Nay," the grumpy Elf defended, "It is simply that physical affections are meant to be kept behind closed doors."

Arwen laughed out loud. "Like you and Legolas?" she taunted.

"That was different."

"Different in the sense that you were both drunk?" she replied innocently.

"And you decided to strip for each other?" Elrohir added helpfully.

"AT MY LEAVING PARTY!" Arwen finished up, triumphant.

Elladan glared petulantly at his siblings. "That is hardly the point. They… ELBERETH," he broke off suddenly, staring. The others turned to follow his gaze toward their wayward friends. Four mouths dropped open.

"Should we do something?" Arwen asked worriedly.

Estel chuckled. "I would suggest joining them, but I like my limbs as they are, thanks."

She glared. "That is not what I meant, ARAGORN."

"Ouch!" Elladan exclaimed on his friend's behalf. "That was harsh, sister."

"Ai, well I am surrounded by hooligans," the Elleth complained. "I suppose it is too much to ask that…"

"Look!" Elrohir commanded, interrupting their bickering. They all turned back to the Hot & Heavy Duo, who had unexpectedly grabbed each other's hands and were making a mad dash for the exit.

The foursome watched their retreating figures, and then eyed each other speculatively. "That was…" Elladan started, and then trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Stimulating?" Elrohir offered.

"Mmm," he replied. He was definitely feeling jealous, but there was something so RIGHT about Aarion and Taserë together that he couldn't deny. Not to mention that it provided enough fodder for a millennia's worth of fantasies.

"Well," Arwen mused, eyes still trained on the exit. "I think that I shall find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Estel winked at her. "You may stay with me, Lady," he proposed with a formal bow.

She answered him Buffy-style with a smack upside the head.

They ran all the way back to their house, hands intertwined, and giggling conspiratorially. As they collapsed on the couch, Willow waved a hand to ignite a magickal fire in the fireplace.

Buffy smiled. "Fire pretty," she mused. Their eyes met, and they burst out laughing.

"So," Willow murmured idly, planting a kiss against her girlfriend's fingertips. "Do you think we were discreet enough?"

The Slayer blinked. "Discreet in the sense that we nearly tore each other's clothes off on the dance floor, and then ran out of the hall like we had Hellhounds on our heels? All the while cackling madly?"

"Maybe no one noticed!" Willow offered brightly.

Buffy arched a brow. "Did you SEE the looks on our friend's faces?"

"I didn't look." She blushed.

Buffy leaned forward to brush her girlfriend's lips gently with her own. They sighed simultaneously, and sank into the kiss. Buffy's hands found their way back into Willow's hair, and the redhead let her arms come to rest on Buffy's thighs. A few ecstatic moments later, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

Willow met the Slayer's eyes searchingly, knowing that she was the experienced one in this situation. Her girlfriend had never done this before, and she didn't want to move too quickly. "Buffy, do you…"

"My room or yours?" Buffy asked by way of answer. Decisively, she stood, pulling the redhead up with her. Then she placed her hands on Willow's hips and brought their bodies together. Leaning in, she buried her nose in burnished, fragrant hair and trailed kisses along the Witch's jaw. Willow moaned, and allowed herself to be led into Buffy's bedroom.

"Yours is good…" Willow murmured equably, tracing patterns up and down Buffy's back.

The Slayer chuckled. "Good thing, since we're sorta already here."

Willow blinked and pulled her head back to look around. "Oh, hey, would you look at that," she said wonderingly. Eying her girlfriend's sexily rumpled appearance, she whispered, "You look beautiful."

Buffy smiled. "So do you," she replied softly, reaching out to finger a lock of Willow's tousled hair. "Less clothes would be good," she added.

The Witch smirked. "I agree." Then, her face turned serious. "So this is OK with you? Us, with nakedness?"

"Yes," Buffy said firmly. "I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I trust you, and this is what I want. Are you OK with it?"

Willow nodded fervently. "Oh, most definitely."

"Turn around," Buffy murmured, placing her hands gently on the redhead's shoulders. She complied, and Buffy trailed her fingers just above the neckline of Willow's dress, reveling in the pale, creamy skin. Then, she began to unfasten the buttons, slowing peeling the fabric apart, and branding the path of exposed flesh with her lips. Willow sighed contentedly, and Buffy thought it was the best sound she'd ever heard.

The Witch returned the favor, pausing to fumble with the holster strapped to Buffy's thigh. She held up the stake and met her girlfriend's eyes wryly. "Don't think we'll be needing this."

Buffy smirked. "As phallic symbols go, it's a perfect ten." They burst out laughing and Willow hastily chucked the offending stake across the room as though it burned.

Soon they were naked on the bed, and they took turns worshiping every inch of each other's bodies. When they were finished, they drifted to sleep, limbs and hearts entangled.


End file.
